Beyond the surface
by Singertoheartandsoul
Summary: He's a boy who has to struggle to survive and protect the ones he loves. She is a girl with much hope for the future and despite of her father's title; seeks to earn things on her own. His life is a mess that shows no end or beginning, for whatever reason she wants to know why. Along the way a bond is formed, old scars, and new mysteries are revealed. It's all beyond the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katara sat in her English class cupping her cheek with her hand in boredom. She was not a person you would call, Miss too cool for school. In fact, she was a teachers' pet. She was always good in class, turned in her home work on time, and kept A's in all of her classes. She was the perfect picture of the perfect student.

Her brother Sokka often referred to her as, "Katara, the goodie two shoes."

He was right along with all of her friends, but she would never admit it. She knew he only said it to annoy her, but she would mutter in response, "When I have a nice home, don't say I didn't warn you."

To be honest, English was not her favorite subject. She didn't really care so, _whatever_. Besides, she wasn't bad at it, just not the best. In the end, for English, all she wanted was a good grade. It's the only reason she forced herself to pay more attention. The fact that she had chosen AP English didn't help her case. It was more work and more boredom, but it would look good on a college application.

* * *

**_Katara_**

_Five more minutes_, I think to myself as I watch the clock. I don't just dislike this class, but it's standing between me and going home. I try to focus on the teacher, but I can't_. _

_College application, college __application_, I remind myself. I know I still have a few years. I am only 15, but the sooner the better. Just as I'm about to give up, I hear a familiar name.

"Aang's poem for mothers' day was one of the best I read, very original indeed." she spoke teacherly like.

I sound like Sokka. Uh, PLEASE NO! Sokka's English is worse than mine. He thinks that the English language has way too many rules to follow and just as many to break. It's the only thing my brother and I have ever agreed on.

Anyway, Aang is in every single one of my classes, but never once have I spoken to him. That is saying something because I talk to everyone. I'm not popular, but I'm not some kind of dork. He is very quiet. I don't think he has any friends. He always sits alone under a tree during lunch. He seems very reserved and serious.

I have heard, some people say that he used to be very playful and goofy. A few months before I moved from Alaska to–here in–Virginia, he became distant. At least, that's what I've heard. Sometimes, I wonder if my friends knew him before, but whenever I ask them they make some sort of excuse to leave. I hadn't really thought about it until today.

"I thought that if you were having trouble, maybe you could use his for some kind of help, and no this does not mean you can copy his work." She speaks with a pointed look at Hahn.

I really dislike that guy. He used to date my brother's ex-girlfriend, Yue. Apparently, Hahn only dated her because of her popularity and money. It doesn't matter. Unfortunately, for my brother, Yue moved about a month ago. He was heartbroken.

"Aang will you please come up and read your poem to the class?" Our teacher ordered, more than asked, in a way teachers only do. I've never understood it. It drives me insane. Why do you ask? It's not like we have a choice.

I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the only person I really want to, Aang. I have always secretly wanted to hear him speak. I always wondered what he sounded like.

_Thank you, English class._ Well, that's a first. I watch him walk up to the classroom front. His head down and his dark black hair falling over his eyes covering his face. He stands in the front of the room and takes his paper from the teacher.

"Probably some cheesy mommy love card!" Teases some guy in the back that thinks he's being funny.

There are a few snickers in the back, but they're ignored by Aang as he begins to read.

His body and the slight movement of his eyes suggest he's reading off the paper, but I know better. I'm not entirely sure how, but I can tell that he isn't reading off the paper.

_**Mothers are people who we tend to take for granted**_

_**Not really thinking about those who having one is all they ever wanted**_

_**We don't stop to think about the day when they will have to go**_

_**And when that will happen is something we don't know**_

_**If a man were to have a nickel for ever wrong word spoken**_

_**About a mother worth more than a token**_

_**Then he would have all the money in the world**_

_**Within a week of being told**_

_**If a choice was given to a child in pain**_

_**Child wouldn't hesitate to have its mother back**_

_**But unfortunately there is nothing that can be done**_

_**But accept the fact that for now the bad has won**_

_**And hope to be reunited with the mother one day.**_

My heart grows heavy as he finishes. In the short time he has spoken, I have become addicted to his voice. There is something so _intoxicating_ about it. I am left wishing he hadn't stopped speaking. The words he spoke had a deep meaning. The way he spoke them left everyone in the room paralyzed. The emotion that slipped past his lips was astonishing. I don't think our teacher was expecting it because her mouth is openly gaping at Aang.

I watched him, along with the class, grab his belongings and walk to the door. Our teacher seems to snap out of her stupider as she opens her mouth to stop him. However, as soon as his foot touched the other side of the floor; the bell rang snapping me out of my state of shock.

"Wait, Aang!" I exclaim running after Aang.

The classroom snaps out of their state of shock and enters another. They're probably asking themselves: Why is she trying to talk to the boy that barely speaks? Well, I don't know the answer to that question. As I near the corner, I spot him close his locker and drape his book bag over his shoulder.

I once again tried to capture his attention,"Aang!"

He seems to hear my voice as he turns and looks at me with question. If my eyes don't fail me, panic? I'm about to go up and talk to him when my brother, Sokka, places his arm around me. His new girlfriend Suki; who is also one of my best friends walks up to me.

"Hi! Katara, Are you ready to go shopping!" Exclaims Suki.

Sokka on the other hand looks less than pleased; he is going to be the one caring the bags. I have been ecstatic the whole week waiting for today. Suki and I have been planning this for weeks, but right now I couldn't seem to care. I turned to where Aang had stood a couple seconds ago only to find that his spot now stood empty.

"Yeah, but let me go finish something..." I tell them, not really sure if they hear me.

I'm out the door quickly. I look around, but I can't find him. My eyes wandered around the parking lot. My eyes land on him, eventually. I am a bit surprised when he mounts a motorcycle and rides off on it. I didn't think he'd be someone into motorcycles. I follow his path with my eyes, but my attention turns to the car that keeps honking at me. My obnoxious brother is seated at the head of the wheel and to his right is Suki. On the back seat is my blind best friend Toph. I'm assuming she is only coming so she can beat Sokka at all the arcade games in the mall. Don't ask me how, it still surprises me.

I jump into the seat of my brother's car and he wastes no time to drive off.

* * *

**_Aang_**

I saw the girl in blue call me, but before she could walk up to me Suki and some other water tribe dude stopped to talk to her. I saw Suki look at me out of the corner of her eye. I knew then, it was my cue to leave. I continued to walk into the parking lot and stopped next to my motorcycle. I was about to hop on, but the girl appeared once again. She seemed to be looking for someone. I dismissed the idea. I knew how Suki was. She probably already filled the girls mind with bad rumors about me. I hopped on with a shake my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the mysterious girl's eyes observe me. What's wrong with me? I could have easily avoided her. I could have ignored her, so why didn't I_? _

_Because she's different you idiot!_

What? Oh, it's you again.

_Yeah, don't try to change the subject!_

I wasn't trying to change the subject!

_I wasn't born yesterday and besides I'm your conscience and who knows better than me, about you?_

Oh, I don't know, here's a guess, ME!

_Yeah, I don't think so. Whatever, I know you like her and that you can't stop thinking about her._

So, what? Even if I did, Suki has probably already told her to stay away from me. I thought to myself with a sigh.

_Ha, I knew it. You do like her and don't say you don't because you just admitted it._

But-

_I don't hear nothing. I don't hear nothing. I don't hear nothing! Chanted his conscience._

Before he had time to think, he arrived at his sleeping place. No, this wasn't his home. There was a time when he thought of it as a home, but not anymore. A home was a place where you felt loved and cared for. The only thing that this provided him was a place to sleep and pain. A home is where you family was in and now the only thing he saw was a house. The structure of what once contained all the possible love he could ever want. A home is a place where you want to arrive when you're having a bad day. A home was a place where you would have a cup of hot chocolate and lay in bed on a stormy day.

I store my motorcycle in the garage and covered it with a blanket along with some other thing. It's all precaution, just in case my father comes in here. He rarely does, but just in case. I don't want him to get mad. Well, more than he already does anyway. I reach for my keys into my pocket and unlock the front door into my father's house. I walk in and place my book bag in my room. I quickly descend the stairs and walk into the kitchen. After a couple of minutes I am done preparing dinner. Suddenly, the door flies open.

"**_Aang, you son of a bitch! Get Your Ass In Here!_**" My father screeches from the front door. I had hoped he wouldn't be this mad or that he was more drunk. If I was lucky, have him be in his good mood, but I'm out of luck.

I make my way toward him hoping to be able to last once again my hell of a life.

"Yes father?" I answer. Two words, _**Big Mistake. **_He yanks my slightly long hair and forces me to face him. His cold silver eyes met mine sending shivers down my spine.

_"What did you say?" _He growls at me with disgust. I swallow hard and he pushes me painfully against the wall. His big hand chokes my neck making it hard to breathe. His two upper fingers grip my chin. I know for sure that those are going to leave marks.

"How,"**_punch_**, "Many,"**_punch_**, "Times,"**_punch_**, "Do,"**_punch_**, "I have to tell you?"

His fists strike my face, punch after punch. He screams as he strikes my face one more time with his fist. My mouth falls open. Oh, the unbelievable amount of pain surging through my body was inbearable. I felt a warm thick substance pour down my chin. He let go of me and I immediately fell to my knees. My hands took hold of me. I thought he was done, but I was wrong. My arms unbuckled and I completely fell on my stomach. My back arched into the size of his foot as he continued to kick my ribs. It got to the point where my whole body became numb. My voice was gone and so was the pain. All that was left was the drying blood and salty tears as he continued to beat me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Arg…"

My teeth grit against each other. White pus flows down my arm as I add the clear liquid. I know I should have taken care of it yesterday, but last night's beating left me useless. I had trouble standing up without falling or wanting to spill my dinner. I'm not entirely sure of what I said yesterday, but it must have been bad considering most of my memory loss. The numerous cuts and bruises across my body are enough to go by, not that it's anything out of the ordinary. Although, he seemed particularly harsh this time, must be because he's leaving and not returning till tomorrow of next week.

I quickly clean the mess and wrap my arm before trashing the multiple bloody, red stained, cotton swabs. I carefully pull on my thin, black, long sleeved shirt over my head and grab my jacket, placing my keys in my jean pocket. I need to go for a ride. Just to forget for awhile. Maybe, that way, I can have some peace. Even if it's only for a little while. I want-need to feel the wind rush across my face, feel some sort of freedom. My body traveling at the velocity close to that of air bending, something, and anything to remind me of what freedom feels like.

I need to remember what it feels like to fly, to do tricks on my glider, or simply blow a gust of wind from my palms. I want to smile and laugh till I choke on air. I want to remember what being happy is like. How it feels to see people laughing and enjoying their day over a cup of coffee, I want to see that. I want to forget what my life is like and just pretend for a while that my life is just like others. I want to pretend to be carefree. I want to do something crazy.

Okay, so maybe not crazy, but normal.

I roam the city with no true destination, yet I'm not entirely surprised. I watch the streets pass by, silently. My mind is slowly drifting into a blank state of peace. I don't think of anything, but the road I'm driving on…

* * *

**_Katara_**

_Where is he?_ He should have been here an hour ago!

My phone is about to run out of battery and the restaurant lady is starting to look at me weird. As if reading my mind, my phone goes off.

From: Jet

To: Katara

Hey katara, I wn't b going 2 the place.

I want 2 tell that I dn't like u anymor.

so we r thu. Im braking up whit u.

I can't believe it. He's breaking up with me…by TEXT! UHG! Don't get me started on his spelling.

I should have listened to Sokka when he said Jet was no good. Why would he break up with me? Am I not good enough? Did I do something wrong? I can't believe he chose today, out of all days, to break up with me. He chose our anniversary, our one year anniversary. I take my phone out and try to call my dad. Of course, karma has come to bite me in the back, the battery ran out.

I guess now, I'll be walking home. Great, just great, not only do I have a broken heart, but I'm gonna end up with broken feet as well. Just, my luck, as if the universe had planned it. It begins to rain and a cold is added to my list of misfortunes. The universe is not done just yet. As I walk past the park, I see Jet swapping spit with some blond chick. He's practically sucking her face off, that hurt. The boy I have dated for the past year is kissing another girl and he doesn't even know I'm standing right in front of him. I can't take it, so I just run and run until my legs give out.

I stand on the side of the road. My arms are hugging my knees, my head is buried in my arms, my body shakes uncontrollably; from my sobbing and the cold water droplets falling harshly on my back. I hear an engine stop near me and a person's steps approaching. I honestly don't care right now. A hand lands on my shoulder sending shivers down my spine and a soothing voice speaks. I instantly recognized who it is.

"Hey are you okay?" Asks gently the voice.

I look up and meet the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Grey orbs. Some people find them plain, but I have never seen eyes that color before. I see so much depth to them. I don't have time to contemplate them much to my displeasure.

Once again, I hear his enchanting voice and it seems to get better by the syllable.

"You'll catch a cold."He tells me wrapping his jacket around me and giving me his hand to take.

"Thank you, Aang."

"How do you know my name katara?"

His words are lyrics and his voice is the beautiful melody that carries them out. He is a song I could listen to forever. I should be more heartbroken, but Jet has slipped off my mind. It appears that Aang still has that affect on me, not that he knows it ever existed.

"I could ask the same thing. You were in all my classes last year and this year as well. I have been meaning to talk to you, but something always gets in the way." I tell him softly.

* * *

_**None**_

It's true. Something always got in the way. She had often told her brother that she wanted to talk to the boy with the grey eyes. Of course, Sokka would immediately argue against it. She knew he was only looking out for her, but the amount of occasions disrupted was ridiculous. She eventually gave up on it.

Aang had caught her attention the first day she saw him, but after three years of trying to gain a conversation with him, she gave up. It just wasn't going to happen. Who would have thought that she wouldn't have had to try?

"Yeah, the last time you tried was last year" He chuckles softly and stands up on his feet.

She smiles with a hint of irritation. Her brother had pulled her away saying that he needed her to go fishing with him after school, something about her loving nature. She had, obviously, frozen him to their canoe afterwards for two reasons. One, they only used the canoe when they needed a break and Hakoda was repairing it from the last incident. Two, Sokka never liked fishing with her because he _always_ got wet. As fun as seeing her mother struggle to keep her amusement hidden from her brother, she would have rather had a conversation with the boy of grey eyes.

She shakes her head and ponders for a minute. How is she getting home? She wonders if Aang would let her borrow his phone. The one day she picks to not charge her phone completely.

"Have you ever ridden a motorcycle?" he asks suddenly.

"Uh, no?"

"Well get ready to ride one." he states. (_**unknown to katara, Aang was usually not this open or happy, but the emotions were clear on her face. He wanted to fix what was broken and he wanted to make her smile. He knew what it was to be hurt physically and emotionally. He was going to make sure she had a smile on her face.)**_

* * *

_**Katara**_

He offers a million dollar smile, and I can't help smiling back. My mouth gives away a bit of teeth and I quickly close my mouth. Jet never likes it when I smile with teeth. He says I look like an idiot.

Aang softly teases his fingers over my chin and pulls on it. His warm fingers fall as I face him and as if reading my mind he says, "You have a beautiful smile. Don't hide those beautiful white pearls of yours." I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. He mounts his motorcycle and I sit behind him.

"Wrap your hands around my waist." he commands.

I am not complaining. He is warm for the circumstances and I don't mind. I rest my head on the crook of his neck and take in his scent.

"Do you even know where I live?" I ask him.

"Nope." he pauses before adding,"Besides, for all you know, I'm just going to kidnap you and sell you to some old man."

I don't need to see him to hear the mischievous grin on his face. I roll my eyes and reply, "True, but you aren't about to do that."

There is a pause and he seems to be thinking. I remain silent, wondering, how I know he wouldn't sell me or kidnap me. The truth is I don't, but at the same time I do. I barely know him and, somehow, I know he wouldn't. It's something I can't explain. He just has this vibe. God, I'm starting to sound like Tylee.

"How would you know that?" he speaks loudly against the wind. My lips begin to lift upward. I don't really have a reason. Instead, I give him a reason that is somewhat true, "I guess I don't."

Just like that, everything becomes silent. Everything is calm. I watch the streets pass by. I let myself go blank and simply feel the wind in my face. I let myself lose any thought other than the pit of excitement rushing in my stomach at the speed of the vehicle. Everything else, other than myself and whatever my eyes can get their eyes on, is completely invisible. A smile tugs on my face as I feel a stop, but I'm not focused on that. I'm not focused on the honking of cars or the red, blinking, stop light. I'm not looking at the different faces watching me from the inside of their cars. I watch a small girl tugging her mother and father down the street toward the ice cream shop. She laughs and giggles with no worries about boys, puberty, or how her father may react when she tells him her boyfriend broke up with her.

The light turns green and I hold on tighter to the handsome semi-stranger in my arms. I feel the pull of the fast moving object jolt a rush through me. I feel like one of those action movies and for some reason a question pops into my head. I already know the answer, but for some stupid reason I feel the need to ask it.

"Aang?"

"Hm…" He hums in acknowledgment.

"What would happen if I let go of you?" I ask him. He chuckles and a blush makes itself apparent on my cheeks.

"We might have to make a d-tour to the emergency room." His voice is light and playful. I have a hard time not smiling. I try to remain serious, but the smile breaks through anyway. I let my chin rest on his shoulder, lazily. We don't speak after that except for me to tell him my address.

Despite the lack of communication, it isn't awkward; if anything it's tranquil and I love every second of it.

I let Aang focus on driving and I watch the sunset. The rays of pink, orange, red, and yellow in the sky have always fascinated me. Each ray slowly changes to dark purples, blues, and the clouds vanish leaving a dark sky above. I was just about ready to doze off when we came to a halt. He turns to look at me, craning his neck. I hear him chuckle and I laughed along. Our voices echo through the empty street. I find myself mourning the moment when the night will end. I let him go, instantly missing his body heat, and step off.

* * *

_**Hakoda**_

I look at the clock on the small rectangle of my stove. It would appear to me that I have turned to look at the time for about a thousand times already. She told me she'd be home by eight. It's already past eight, almost nine! Katara isn't one to say something and do the complete opposite. Besides, if I know my daughter, she would have called to tell me she'd be late. I look back at the clock and begin to pace around the small island in the middle of the kitchen. I look out the window that let sight to the street. If that Jet guy did something to my little girl, I'll pound him.

"You should probably let me do that. I don't think the Supreme Court will appreciate if the chief justice beat up a 17 year old." my son Sokka joked. Did I say that out loud?

"Yes" he answered. I did it again. What has the world come to? I didn't say that out loud, did I?

I turn to look at my seventeen year old son all grown up. Sometimes, I forget he's not little anymore. They grow up so fast, but to me he will always be the little bundle wrapped in a blanket across my arms. He has not rolled his eyes, so I'm assuming I didn't say this aloud. I let out a sigh, deeper than I expected it to be.

"I'm just worried about her and I still don't trust that kid" I tell him. It's the truth. I don't trust that kid. I can't explain it. There's something not right about him. I feel that he is going to break my daughter's heart. Why couldn't she date that Hani guy or was it Haru? I don't exactly like him, but it's better than this jet kid. Even his name sounds wrong. Jet, what kind of name is that? It spells trouble in big fat letters.

He's probably like a Jet himself. All fun and adventure while with you, but once it gets you to a destination, it flies off faster than an air bender.

Although, maybe finding her an air bender may not be all that bad. After all, air benders are known for their peaceful nature, carefree attitude, and great sense of humor.

"I don't either but-" stops my son at mid-sentence. I look out and find my daughter on a motor cycle with her arms wrapped around, whom I assume is, that Jet kid. She let go and got off. She turns to look at him and he turns to look at her. She is in for a lecture when I see her and a ticket to court for the kid because I know he did not pass his driving test. I quickly walk to the door and stand in front of it waiting for them to arrive and open when I hear them. I am going to ruin their goodnight kiss because as a good father I need to make sure they get their lecture, first. Yes, that sounds more logical.

* * *

_**Katara**_

"You want to come in?" I ask.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother." he asks me shyly

"Nonsense. I feel like I can talk to you and I don't feel like dealing with my brother and father alone." I tell him.

Honestly, I'm not ready to face my brother's _I told you so_ or the break up in general. I can't say I'm hurt, but it's hard for me to processes being cheated on. I dated the guy for a year; A year of my life gone. I know I have time ahead of me, but still a part of me is wounded. The betrayal of Jet hurts me more than anything. I'm not in love with him, but still a _**year**_. I could have been doing other things in that time. He made a fool out of me, which hurts me more than anything else. Maybe, I'm a little hurt by the breakup, but not because of my feelings toward Jet. No, definitely not because of that.

"Is this about earlier because I'm not sure how to help; if I don't know what's going on." He tells me sheepishly and I realize I have yet to tell him about Jet.

Here he is being so nice and comforting without knowing what the beginning problem is. Still, I can't bring myself to tell him anything, my mind and head fill with shame. I let my head fall, "Yeah."

He bents down and with kind eyes he speaks, "Hey, cheer up!"

I look down at him and offer a weak smile.

He grins, "That's better."

He pauses before adding, "And hey, whatever it is that is going on, it can't be that bad."

He tells me eyeing me curiously, almost as if knowing something I didn't.

"I'll help you through." He affirms optimistically. I smile as if those words are the only thing I need to hear and maybe they are. I grip his hand for reassurance and pull him along with me to the door.

He looks a bit surprised, "Wow, someone has a strong grip."

I smile and my hand slides up to knock on the door, but instead, I knock on my dad's head.

"Sorry dad." I tell him choosing to ignore it. Instead, I lead Aang into the living room. I sit down next to him on the couch and he begins to laugh. I frown and he laughs even harder.

"What's so funny?" I ask him crossing my arms defensively.

"Does stuff like this happen every day?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I don't have a head to process all of my surroundings, but his laugh certainly comes as a surprise to me.

He pauses and says, "You know, leaving your dad dumbfound after knocking on his head. My dad would kill me." he tells me.

I begin to laugh. His laughter is just plain out contagious, but somewhere down I ponder over his statement. I get feeling I'm missing a hidden context.

"Eh." I reply making us burst into more senseless laughter. I can feel my face heat up from the lack of air and apparently he finds it amusing which in return makes me laugh more. After a while, his laughter dies down. He stutters and his breathing comes out ragged,"O-okay. I'm o-okay now."

I offer a smile completely unafraid to show my teeth. He smiles back and I'm pretty sure we look like a bunch of smiling idiots.

"You know, is it weird that I can't remember why we started laughing?" he questions me as his smile softens.

The way he looks at me is one that I can't shake off. He looks at me as if I have given him the best gift, as if he has not laughed this way before. I don't know why, but at the moment all I want is to make him smile some more.

"Eh, we're teenagers. Whatcha gonna do about it?" He laughs once again and I laugh along.

I could get used to this; Just the two of us having fun and laughing over nothing; that's the life. I am so caught up with my thoughts that I don't see my dad come in along with my brother.

"Katara care to introduce your friend?" my father's voice speaks with authority.

Oh lord, help me. I beg of you, have mercy! My father has the natural knack for scaring away my romantic interests. It's not that I like Aang or anything, but I may have a little crush on him since sophomore year. Still, Aang has been very nice to me and I am really hoping to at least become his friend

"Dad this Aang, Aang this is my dad." I introduced each other.

"Chief Hakoda it's nice to meet you." Aang greets him shaking his hand.

My father has his coldest stare set high. It could make a soldier shift uncomfortably. To my surprise Aang doesn't even flinch. Dad paces around him and glares fiercely, but still does not make Aang cower before his presence. I pinch the bridge of my nose as his eyes scan up and down Aang's body. He looks at him with a suspicious glint in his eye.

Aang frowns and seems to be lost in thought before letting out a sigh, "Ask away."

"What?" My dad and I ask in unison.

"You obviously don't trust me and you want to ask me questions. So ask away."

I am honestly surprised by his ability to keep his cool. Most guys would flinch, stutter, or run. I say most, specifically, because Jet was not one of them. Although, that is, mostly because he is way too cocky for his own good. My father seems surprised, but none the less began to ask questions rather quickly.

"How do you know my daughter? Do you have a job? Are you in a gang? Do you have your driver's license? Why do you drive a motorcycle? Do I scare you? Why did you not flinch? How old are you? Do you have a girl friend? Are sexually active? Do you have a criminal record? I'll find out if you lie."

I blush in embarrassment at my father's questions. I simply shake my head, "Go ahead Aang, you can run now."

He smiles at me before turning to my dad. He puts on a straight face and says, "She is in all my classed, yes, no, yes, because I don't really find a use for a car, no, glares like those don't really affect me, 17, no, no and never have but it's a bit creepy that you would want to know, and no."

My dad stands there mouth agape, wide eyed, and shocked face. Now that's what I call, real smooth. I bite my lip in order not to smirk at my father's flabbergast face. I could get used to this, us like this. Aang and I together; Like friends and...Stuff…yeah.

* * *

_**None**_

"Wait, I thought today was your anniversary with Jet and now you're here with some random guy." Sokka bursts out.

Katara gets an indignant look at her brother's comment. He is such an idiot at times. It drives her insane, but he is her brother, and she loves him with all his flaws. She turns to look at Aang apologetically. His eyes widen, but quickly regained their natural size. If Katara had not been paying attention she would have missed it, but she saw it.

"What's wrong?"

Aang turns around and frowns. He seems to be lost in thought, as if wondering on what to say. His hands sink into the pockets of his jeans and he lets out a long stressed sigh,"I guess the universe loves giving me some peace only to take it away a day later."

He turns around to look at Katara; whom was wondering what he meant by the comment. His grey eyes filled with pity and worry.

"You're dating Jet aren't you? Wait, scratch that, how long you have been his girlfriend?" he questions her. She opens her mouth to answer, but Sokka cuts her off.

"She doesn't have to answer anything. Besides how could you not know? We are some of the most popular kids in school. Everybody knows about us and what we do. So, this little façade you're doing about being a nice guy isn't gonna work. If you're trying to get in my sister's head to become popular then forget it. Suki told me all about you already."

Katara narrowed her eyes and fought the urge to slap him on spot. She mentally cursed Suki and balled her fist. She wonders if Sokka heard how bratty and self centered he sounds because she does.

"Look I've heard about you and couldn't care less what you do or who you date. You don't know me and you don't know what my life is like. I don't care what Suki said about me. I know what really happened and if she wants to go around and spread shit about me than go ahead. There isn't anything left for me to care about here." Pauses Aang before adding, "If you're all about popularity than I've got nothing to do here. I just helped your sister because she seemed sad."

He looks at Sokka square in the eye; His gaze is hard enough to make Hakoda squirm. Aang scoffs, "For someone who claims popularity and knowledge, you are awfully un-informed or just plain gullible."

His eyes softened as he turns to Katara, compassion and understanding fills them, "I didn't want to break it to you like this, but Jet isn't the guy you may think he is. I saw two days ago making out with some blond bimbo. Steer away from Jet he's no good. Whether or not you heed my lecture is up to you."

Just like that he turns around and walks out. She watches him disappear down the small hallway to the door. Before Sokka and Hakoda can stop her, Katara runs after Aang. He is reaching his motorcycle by the time she arrives. She places her hand, gently, on his shoulder. He seems startled, but smiles as he sees her face.

She pulls him into a hug and whispers into his ear, "Thanks, it should be easier to break the news to them now. Call me later and I'll tell you what happened."

She slips a small piece of paper into his hand. A smile brightens her face as she walks towards her house. She steps into her home as Aang rides away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aang paced around his room. He held tightly to the small piece of paper Katara had given him. He asked himself if he should call her or not. It was one in the morning of Sunday. What if she was asleep? Should he even consider calling? What person calls someone else at one in the morning… night? What if his dad woke up?

_Okay, now that's just an excuse. We both know your dad went to whatever he does this week._

_Oh, did he? It must have slipped my mind_ Aang bluffed to his conscience.

_Yeah, that's not gonna work. You're just too weak to call her_, Taunted the annoying voice in his head. Something snapped inside Aang as he dialed her number. It wasn't until it started ringing that he wondered if it may be to late to back out. No, he was going to prove his conscience and his dad wrong. He let out a frustrated grunt trying to ignoring how foolish he sounded. After the fourth ring, he was going to hang up, but just as he was about to click the button a voice broke through.

**_Hello?_**

_Katara?_

**_Aang, is that you?_**

_Uh, yeah_. He answered sheepishly through the phone.

**_What took you so long? I was beginning to think you weren't going to call. _**

_Really? It's one in the morning and you were just now beginning to think that?_ His voice had a shocked tone mixed with amusement.

**_Well, I'm usually awake during full moons. I'm a water bender_**. She told him. He looked out his window and the full moon was out. It's spot on the dark sky glowed bright.

_Ah, that makes more sense. I'm an air bender, but I find it hard to sleep some nights._

**_You're an air bender cool! I thought air benders were bald and lived in temples._**

_Most of them do, but when I was little my parents didn't want me to go and I became too attached. I drove the monks insane, so they made an exception_. He informed her smiling at the old memories flowing through his head.

**_That's cool. It's all good then cuz I really like your hair_**. She told him. Unaware to the fact they both contained blushes.

_Thanks... So, are you gonna tell me about what happened this afternoon or evening?_

**_Well, someone's eager to know._**

_Well, you know me always looking for gossip._

**_Ha! Ha! Very funny. _**She replied sarcastically and trying to buy time. Unfortunately, he didn't buy it.

_Kataraaa!_ Aang whined childishly trying to lighten up the mood. He heard her laugh through the speaker. She took a deep breath and he knew this wasn't as happy as he prayed it would be.

**_Jet has been my boyfriend for a year now. Yesterday was our anniversary. He left me about an hour waiting alone in the restaurant. Then I got a text. Aang he broke up with me over text! I went out to call my dad, so he could come and pick me up. Then my battery died, so I was forced to walk home. I walked passed a park and saw jet making out with some blond chick. I ran and broke down on the side walk and you know the rest._**

_I'm sorry katara. _

**_I'm not. I was hurt that he would break up with me like that. I was sad that I had not listened to my brother. I was angry that I had let my friend Suki persuade me into dating him. My heart is completely intact through. I guess I never really liked him, but I was sad that I had wasted a year with him, you know. _**

_That's good right? _He asked. He was glad that she was okay. At the same time he couldn't believe she would let herself follow Suki.

**_Yeah, I can finally go after the guy I really like. I've liked him for some time now, but Suki said that I shouldn't. She was wrong about Jet and she is wrong about this guy as well. _**

He couldn't help be saddened by her words. He knew he didn't have a chance with a girl like that, but he couldn't help himself. Yes, he admitted that his conscience had been right.

_Yeah that's great._

**_Oh, and I wanted to apologize for my brother's behavior._** There was a pause before she continued; **_He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes. _**

_Don't worry about it. You don't need to apologize for something you're brother did. Besides, I'm not hurt and I'm a big boy, not to mention you don't really know me. _

**_You're right, I don't, but maybe we can change that… So, Aang I was wondering if-_**

**"**Katara…Breakfast is ready!" yelled Sokka bursting into Katara's bedroom. Katara's eyes widened and she looked out her window. Her eyes darted to her alarm. It was eight in the morning. She ignored Sokka and continued her conversation with Aang.

**_So, I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me. You know at some place considering I've kept you up all night._**

_Wow! I didn't notice. Its morning, wow. _

**_So, what do you say?_**

_I'd love to, but… I can't. _

**_Why?_** She asked curiously hiding the pit of disappointment forming.

_Can't say, but if you'd like… We could go somewhere for breakfast together on Saturday next week. See if we got a chance at being friends._

**_You've got yourself a deal! As long as you give me a ride!_** She told him not hiding the excitement in her voice causing Sokka to raise a brow at her which she simply ignored as she got herself ready for a brand new day.

_Well then, it's settled then. _

**_Yeah! Can't wait! _**She told him unbraiding her moist braid from the shower she had taken the night prior. Sokka simply rolled his eyes and stepped out.

_Okay, later._

**_Bye, _**and like that the line went dead. She brushed her teeth and dressed for the day. Once she was happy with her appearance she walked down the stairs.

"You look happy. Sokka told me you're going out. Where's he taking you?" her mother questioned her.

"Oh, no you don't. I don't want to hear any of the mushy stuff they do." groaned Sokka.

His mother simply rolled her eyes at her son's immaturity. She had thought as he grew older he'd mature, but that was not happening any time soon. She sometimes wondered if he would ever grow up.

"I'm not going out with Jet. He broke up with me yesterday over text." Katara told them solemnly.

"Huh?"

"Yes!" exclaimed both males in unison.

"I'm sorry honey" Kya gently consoled her daughter. She was happy deep down, but she felt bad for her daughter. She glared fiercely at her husband and rolled her eyes at their son.

"It's okay." she told them softly letting out a small smile before continuing with a glare,"Oh, and you guys would know if Sokka wasn't an idiot."

"What do you mean?" asked Kya preparing herself for the stupidity that was to come. She loved her son, but sometimes it was just too much.

"Yesterday a really nice guy brought me home because my phone died after Jet's text. When I got home I asked if he could help me break the news, but dad kept asking all these personal questions and glaring. Sokka then said something that he should have not. He said that the guy was only after my popularity. Which made him mad and then he left." Kya looked at her husband and at her son disapprovingly. She had been lenient for a while now, but it was too much. They had chased away many potential romantic interest for Katara, but it was enough. She was going to have a talk with them later.

"Katara! You know I'm right. You know what Suki said about that guy. You can't trust him!" Sokka yelled at her.

Kya's eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed. This was not going to end good she thought to herself. She had known Suki for some time, but sometimes she felt as if she was hiding something from her children. She was a nice girl, but there was this thought that kept nagging her.

"Suki said this, Suki said that. It's like the only thing you know how to say. I'm sick and tired of listening to Suki!" exclaimed katara.

"What are you saying katara? You can't possibly doubt your friendship over some boy. Besides, when has Suki ever been wrong?"Exclaimed Sokka trying to open up her eyes to his idea, but instead it lit a fire that no one saw coming.

"Well, she is. Have you never thought something was off about that story? You don't know Aang! Whatever did he do to you and Suki has been wrong before! You know why?! Because she is the only reason I ever went out with JET! She knew I really liked Aang and she made sure that I never had a chance to talk to him! For the last three years, she made sure I was away from the guy I truly ever liked! She went as far as to set me up with Jet. A guy I found making out with some bimbo in the park minutes after breaking up with me! So, yes I doubt my friendship with Suki." She told him letting a tear fall.

To say Kya was surprised would be lying. She already knew this. Katara had often come to her for advice. She even told her the story. She couldn't agree more with katara. The story did seem to have a missing detail. Something just didn't fit. Her son was practically in love with the girl and she didn't want to say anything in case she was wrong.

Sokka seemed to become shocked at the news of his girlfriend doing that to his sister. Hakoda was shocked at the exchange. Katara was relieved to finally have gotten that off her shoulders. Kya simply watched the three. Well, at least she didn't have to have a talk with them. They all stood in an awkward silence.

"And anyway, I don't have plans of going out today other than the usual." She told them quietly. Sokka shook his head looking straight at her, "But I heard you-"

"I know. We have plans next Saturday." She told him.

Sokka frowned, obviously not happy with her response. She let out a breathy sigh knowing what he was thinking, "He isn't bad and if you weren't so caught up in Suki's judgments you'd see that too."

She didn't let him finish before adding, "Well, didn't you say you wanted to have a band meeting?"

"Yes, but if you're not up for it…"

"No, I'm going to have to face Jet sometime, aren't I?" Her tone was light, but Kya could see that Katara was having trouble processing things.

"Alright, I'll give everyone a call." He stood up and Katara just turned to stare out the kitchen window with both hands on her face. Kya exchanged a look with Hakoda before turning to get ready for mass.

* * *

**_Aang_**

I drag my suit case along the floor through the long hallway, staring blankly out the window walls showing the lined up planes. My heart accelerates with each step closer. A smile forms my lips and I can't help the surge of excitement that fills my body. I may not be free from my father. I may not be running into some country where he will never find me, as easy as it would be. I may not be doing any of those things, but I'm going somewhere that will bring me happiness, if only for a day. I'm going to see the one thing that brings me happiness unconditionally. The thing I have not seen in six years. I board the plane and for the first time since then I have nothing stopping me from going.

I find my seat rather easily and sit. I stare out the window waiting for the plane to fly off. I think back to the recent events.

Katara, that name revolves in my head. I can't associate my feelings for her now. Everything about her confuses me. I never understood why she tried to make a conversation with me. She is known for her kindness and ability to make everyone comfortable, but why me? What was it that she saw in me enough to want to talk to me, get to know me, be my friend?

I don't understand.

As if that wasn't enough, I can't even understand myself. Why did I ask her to meet me for breakfast? Why couldn't I just leave at, I can't? Why did I have to keep talking? What is she doing to me? I haven't known her all that long. Hell, I don't know her and somehow she has my head in a mess. What is it about her that attracts me? Why can't I turn my back on her? Why can't I ignore her like I do everyone else? Why? Why is she any different? Why can't I stop asking questions? Why don't I have an answer for any of them?

I can't let her get close to me. I can't let her get too close. I shouldn't let her, but I have a feeling she'll find a way. All I know is that my life is a couple steps away from getting a lot more complicated.

* * *

**_None_**

"Alright, is everybody here?" asked Sokka.

Katara looked around with a roll of her eyes. Suki, Toph, Mai, and Zuko sat lazily on the couch seats of Zuko's garage. There was only one person missing here, Jet. She cupped her hand looking at Sokka with tired eyes. Why he bothered asking was beyond her. It wasn't like he was ever to band practice on time.

Her eyes snapped up when the garage door burst open. Jet came in with hair slightly disheveled, wrinkled shirt, red lips, and a large red mark on his neck. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Sokka with a warning. His nostrils flared, but all he said was, "You're late."

Jet scoffed at Sokka before waving his hands signaling them to get ready. Toph stood and took her place by the one of the guitars. Zuko took the keyboard and Sokka took the drums. Katara crossed her arms refusing to take her guitar. Jet looked at her expectantly.

"We promised the fans a new song and we don't have one." She told him, hands to her hips, "We need to work on one."

"We?" He asked her.

"You." she corrected. It was times like this she remembered why she didn't want to go out with him in the first place. She had always wanted to start a band. Although, in her mind she pictured herself on the keyboard. When Jet offered her to start one, she was excited. Playing the guitar wasn't bad, but she had hoped for keyboard. Jet had insisted that she'd do better on guitar.

She didn't question it, mainly because he's the one that began the band. Then, there was the fact that he wrote their music. At least, he insisted. She composed the music and he wrote the lyrics. That was the thing everyone else lacks in, including herself. If nothing else, he was the lead singer. Jet had told them that without him, it wouldn't matter if they were the best players. The people came for Jet, not them. They could be easily replaced, but it doesn't matter. All Katara enjoyed was making music. If that was to be playing a guitar then so be it.

Toph was a whole other story, but she wanted-needed the extra credit. Zuko just wanted a reason to not be disturbed and Sokka did it for Katara. They all hated how Jet acted as if he was the best in the band, but they all had reasons to stay.

"I have a song."He told her smugly.

She sighed, "Good, we should practice that."

Just like that they spent the next three hours practicing. By the end of it katara was both physically and emotionally tired. Jet had spent his time scolding them about their techniques. It didn't matter what way they played, it was wrong. Katara had to fight the urge to water bend Jet to the moon.

She carefully packed her guitar not bothering to bid Mai and Zuko goodbye. Only god knew what those two were doing. She carefully stepped out of the garage only to come face to face with Jet. His hand went to the sides of her head pinning her to the wall before smashing his lips to hers. His lips moved harshly against hers pulling on the skin with his teeth. She pushed his chest with her hand breaking the kiss.

"What was that." She growled wiping her mouth. He seemed surprised by her behavior before taking her waist, "Come on Kat. Yesterday was our anniversary."

"Why don't we go some place quiet." He whispered in her ear seductively. At least she assumed, all she could muster to give him was a scowl.

"Yeah, yesterday, as in not anymore." She answered shortly, "Aren't you forgetting something."

"What?" he asked, as he trailed his lips to her neck. He sucked gently on the sensitive skin, but she didn't react. Her body wasn't in the least bit turned on. Instead, she pulled back, "You stood me up, broke up with me over text, and proceeded to make out with some…"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. Instead, she gave him a pointed look signaling he was caught, "Stop wasting my time."

* * *

"How was your day?"

Katara turned to her mother with tired eyes. She let out a sigh and turned back to the black and white keys. She played a couple of random notes before saying, "Honestly, tiring."

Kya gave her daughter a calm look before taking a seat beside her. She locked her lips together, "Jet."

Katara pressed more keys, "I'm not sure if I want to be in that band anymore."

Kya furrowed her brows taking Katara's hands in hers. She met a familiar set of aqua blue eyes. Katara could see worry lines form on her mother's forehead. She could imagine what was going through her mind.

"He kissed me. I pushed him away, but that's not why I want to quit." Katara told her mother, "I wanted to start a band for fun. So, that I could enjoy myself. I can't do that if Jet is constantly criticizing my music, my techniques, and the way I play."

"I didn't want to play guitar in the first place."

All her life had been about the piano. Something about those black and white keys astounded her. The way it could sound strong and soft at the same time was amazing to her. That was her instrument. The piano was her passion. She turned to her mother before playing something to relax herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I quit the band."

The lunch room falls silent. Curious and judging eyes stare at me, but I don't let it get to me. It feels intimidating, but I have gotten used to those through the course of my life. My dad being Chief Justice of the Supreme Court is an important figure. I have expectations to follow and someone always thinks something of me. Either I don't act correctly or I'm not smart enough. Some even think that my dad has to bribe my teachers in order for me to stay in my classes.

"That's nice, so I'll see you Sunday."

My eyes narrow at Jet whom continues to eat unaffected by my statement. I cross my arms and force myself to grit out, "Jet I quit, you and I won't be seeing each other again."

His attention snaps to me through wide eyes. I can just feel the tension radiating off of him as if my words come as a surprise. If I'm honest, then I'm surprised that I actually went through with it. I don't let him see that. Instead, I stand straighter and make my way out of the lunchroom. A warm sensation fills my chest and I know I've done the right thing. Senior year is coming on to a good start.

The bell rings signaling my need to get to my next class. I make my way to Art. I enter the room to find a peaceful silence. Mr. Piandao smiles lightly in my direction. I smile back at his familiar calm smile. He used to be Sokka's Swordsmen Master. He often met Sokka outside of school to help him practice. I turn to find a seat. The room is mostly empty, but a hunch over figure gently runs the tip of his pencil over a sketch pad. It takes me a moment to recognize Aang.

A smile creeps up my face as I make my way to sit on the empty seat next to him. He doesn't notice my presence and I don't mind. He looks so concentrated and there is something that amazes me. He looks so unguarded almost as if forgetting where he is. His sole focus is on the sheet of paper and the strokes of his pencils. My eyes widen as I catch a look at his drawing. It's a portrait. A young man, maybe about our age, glares on the paper. His hair is up in a top bun and fiery eyes stare blankly ahead.

I see Aang tense beside me. He closes the sketch pad and his eyes regain the guarded look. I swallow and let my mouth speak before my mind thinks, "Who is he?"

He looks at me for the longest time as if searching for something. I'm not entirely sure, but it makes me wonder if I've stepped over an invisible line, "You don't have to tell me."

He lets out a bittersweet grin, "Lu Ten, my brother."

I feel my eyes widen as I picture the boy in the portrait. I would have never imagined it. Aang has a brother. I have never heard of any siblings. I get this single child vibe from him, maybe, an older brother, but not a sibling his own age.

"I've never seen him around."

A dark look crosses his eyes as if reminiscing something. I watch him shut his eyes together as if reminding himself of where he stands. It takes him a minute to look at me, "He graduated six years ago."

He remains silent after that and I don't have the heart to ask more. Whatever happened between them, it was something big and personal. I can tell it affects him by the way he clutches onto his pencil as the room fills in with chattering teens.

The rest of class goes by uneventful. Mr. Piandao goes over some famous art piece. In other circumstances, I would have paid my full attention to the board and let my brain soak up more, but the look that appeared on Aang's face haunts me. I want to ask him what caused it, but I don't. I let myself daydream until the bell rings.

I grab my book bag and wait for Aang to gather his stuff. He looks at me with a perplexed expression, but I shrug it off with an easy smile, "Walk me out?"

The sides of his eyes crinkle with amusement, "After you."

We make it out to the front doors of the school before he stops his steps. I stand with the door leaning open against my back. The halls are almost empty except for a couple of wandering kids and teachers. He looks for a moment and then turns to look outside. I follow his line of vision to see my brother and our friends waiting for me outside. They don't approve of Aang and I know now that he knows. I open to my mouth to speak, but he shakes his head with a sad smile.

"Katara, I don't want to come in between you and family. I'll be alright."

"But-"

"We can still try to be friends, but I understand if your friends don't like me."

"Aang, I-"

"Trust me; the last thing I want is to make your life difficult."

I frown in defeat before reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck. I can feel him tense in my arms, but I don't let go. I feel him relax and loosely wrap his arms around my waist. I bury my face in his neck and whisper softly, "I appreciate it, but you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

I let go and throw him one last smile before making my way out to Sokka. I'm not sure if my eyes deceived me, but I could almost swear I saw a blush tint on his cheeks. A blush creeps up my face as I realized that I hugged my crush. I take a deep breath before walking down to meet my expectant friends.

"Katara you quit the band? Why?"

I turned to look at Sokka with a tired expression, "I've been meaning to quit for sometime. I wanted it to have fun, but ever since Jet broke up with me, I don't see the use."

"Don't worry Katara, we'll get you back your man." Suki added.

"I don't want him and you know that. Especially, not the way he treats me."

I don't elaborate more because if they don't get it like this then what's the point. Besides, I know for a fact Suki knows what a jerk Jet is. I tug my book bag closer as our little gang stares at me wide eyed. I tug my book bag closer, "I'm walking home."

It's not until I get past the school zone that I let out a sigh of relief. It's a beautiful day to take a walk. The sun is shinning, a gentle breeze blows, and the leaves still have a lush green look.

It is only September after all. I continue walking quietly. What do I have to do to have a nice senior year before all the hell breaks loose? I can just already feel the Drama this year will bring. Although, I like to think that it won't be too bad. It has been good so far.

I don't think to long about. Soon, I'm standing in front of my door searching my book bag for keys. I slow down as my mom opens the door. I let my book bag fall as I encase her in a hug. I search behind her before whispering, "Are Sokka and Dad here yet?"

She lets go of me with furrowed brows, "No."

An excited grin breaks out on my face as I drag her up to my room. She looks at with a knowing smile as I close the door.

"So, you know Aang right?"

She rolls her eyes with a fond smile, "How could I not after the senerio from yesterday. He must be something special. You have had a crush on him since the beginning of high school."

A blush creeps up my face as she lets out a kind chuckle. I grab a pillow and put my arm across it before resting my head in it.

"He wants to be friends."

"I thought you liked him more than friends. Sweetie, Your sending me very mixed signals." Mom studies me with uncertainty.

"Yes, but he's the first boy to ever approach me without feeling over confident or making a move on me."

That seems to gain her attention. I turn over to face the ceiling, "He tried to get rid of me today."

"I'm sorry, honey."

I think my face catches confusion before I realize how that sounded, "No, I mean he knows how my friends and Sokka feel."

She makes a sound of surprise as I retell her the events of earlier. She remains silent for sometime,"I can't wait to meet him."

I smile just as the door down stairs bursts open. She laughs and I string our arms together. We make our down stairs as the overly loud males of the house stomp around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stretch out my limbs with a content smile leaving my lips. It's about six in the morning of Saturday and I'm fine with that. I don't consider myself a morning person, but I don't mind waking up early. Especially today. Of course, I did make sure to go to sleep early yesterday and Friday. I heard sleep skips a day, so just to make sure.

My body burns with excitement. I have the urge to bounce up and down on my bed. Instead, I slowly sit, stretch my arms over my head and down to my toes. My teeth grit together as my muscles tense. I let go with a soothing prickling sensation. I sigh with anticipation as my feet touch the soft carpet of my room. I grab a towel from the stool near my walk in closet and walk quietly out of my room.

I reach the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I strip myself out of my clothing and leave them on the floor. It takes me a moment to turn on the shower head. The water comes out cold, but after a few times of fumbling with the handles it comes out as a nice, soothing, spring time rain drizzle. I scrub myself gently enjoying the silence of the morning. Sokka is most likely still asleep. Mom and dad are probably down stairs starting their daily routines.

I stop thinking and instead focus on getting any grease out of my hair. In a matter of minutes, I'm wrapped around in my towel. I pick my discarded clothes and open the door.

Goosebumps litter across my skin and I clutch my dirty clothes as I walk to my room. Once inside, I place the unwanted clothing in the dirty clothes basket.

I stare around my closet wondering what to wear. I hadn't picked my clothes yesterday for the sake of holding in my excitement. I'm truly regretting it now. I've never been one to be extra picky with my clothing. Of course, I've never really had a reason to. I understand that we're going out as friends, but I don't plan on Aang being my friend for long. I'm sure he won't care what I wear, but I can't help wanting to look nice.

I know I can't wear a dress. They're nice and all, but with his bike, I think it would be uncomfortable. Instead, I chose my favorite pair of jeans. They're a dark blue and hug my legs perfectly without making me feel like a sausage. I throw on a white tank top and I pull a thin, white, lose shirt over the top. I walk out and move myself over to the mirror.

The clock reflecting on the mirror points seven thirty, so I plug in my blow drier and begin to dry my hair. I brush it gently and dry some more. I continue drying it for the next half hour before my brown curls settle down. I'm pleased to say my hair doesn't look half bad when it's down. I don't usually wear it like that, not even when I sleep. It's usually in a braid or half way up into a roll for special events. I debate putting on makeup, but I decide against it. I never wear much makeup anyway. Although, I get a nagging feeling that I'm missing something. I make my way back to the closet and search endlessly for two articles of clothing.

A smile makes it across my face. I place on a black string knit beanie and a leather jacket. I like leather jackets and I have some in brown, red, grey, but the black one is my favorite. It hugs my arms and outlines the curves of my waist even when it's not zipped. If not for that than the silver and gold sparkles littered across. It's not very popping; it's more of a fading you could say. I love it. I tug on the nonexistent collar before heading out of my room.

I pass Sokka's room with roll of my eyes as his snores shoot through the door. I almost laugh. He has been talking that I would only go out with Aang over his dead body. He doesn't even bother to wake up. I'm just surprised he hasn't told Suki. I'm pretty sure mom has something to do with that though. I'm glad, the last thing I need is to have Suki on my back and ruin everything. I love her to pieces and she's my best friend, but sometimes she can be overbearing.

My dad sits at the foot of the table with a white mug of steaming coffee in his hands. A pile of paperwork on his table surrounds him as he rubs the side of his head. A giggle escapes me as Dad speaks, "Kya, what exactly do you want me to do with these? I'm no doctor. I don't get half of the terms on this sheet!"

My mother turns from her place behind the stove in the kitchen, "You said you had been in the infirmary when you were in the military."

"Yeah, as a patient!"

I feel my head shake and I can't help laughing out loud. Dad looks sheepishly at mom as she smiles gently in my direction. She places her used pan in the sink and brings a plate of bacon to the table. She really went all out today. Bacon, sausage, beef, pork, pancakes, milk, orange juice, three different kinds of syrup, toast, and jams. This is definitely out for Sokka. A grin forms my lips. I'm surprised he hasn't woken up.

"I figured it would distract him for enough."

Dad crosses his arms, "You know if your brother tells you something it's for a reason."

"I know dad, but trust me on this one. Please, when have I ever steered you wrong."

I want to say, 'Yeah, appearances' but I don't think that would help at all. He seems to consider it and after a while he sighs, "Alright, when does he get here?"

I take my phone out from the pocket of my jeans, "Well, should be in about five minutes."

"So, eight thirty?"he nods approvingly as mom rests her hand over his. They share a look I can't quite interpret. My mind reels as dad smiles with sadness I can't define, "Just be careful dear."

I give him a quick hug before planting a kiss on his cheek. Mom sits beside him as Sokka walks down. His mouth drops open like a fish. I swear, I can see some drooling as he stares at the meat. He sits and begins to devour everything. Suddenly, he halts his eating.

"Something's not right here."

His eyes scan us and he points at each of us, "You're unusually not moody, you cooked four different types of meat, my favorite meats, and dad is staring at the clock as if he wanted to kill it."

I scowl at him indignantly, "I'm not moody."

"Ah, there it is." He grins stuffing his food in his mouth.

The clock signals eight thirty and seconds later the door bell rings. I sit frozen to my seat as mom walks ahead to open the door. I take a deep breath and calmly stand from my seat. As I leave I faintly hear my dad mutter, "Punctual, dammit."

I almost laugh, but keep it in as I reach my mom. She smiles reassuringly and ushers me to open the door. My breath stops as I open. Aang stands looking out. I golden locket circles his neck against a white, cotton, long sleeved shirt. A pair of soft blue jeans and tan bucks on his feet. His hands are tucked in his pockets and I have never thought him to be anymore attractive. I shake my head as he turns to face us. I offer a smile to which he ducks his face in a shy manner. My mothers smile widens at the action.

"Hey Katara."

"Hi Aang, Um, this is my mum Kya." I introduced the two.

He smiled brightly as he looked between the two of us. I was surprised when he took out his hand to shake my mothers hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Aqua."

"Likewise." She answered smiling equally as bright. She turned to me and I know she understands why I like him so much.

"So, if you don't mind, are you ready to go?" He asked looking between the two of us.

"Not at all, let's go." I answer giving my mom a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulls me into a hug, "He's polite and he's quite a sight for sore eyes."

My face turns red with mortification. I hope Aang didn't hear that. Instead, I intertwined my arm around Aang's and pull him along. When we reached his bike I let go as he raises his eyebrows questionably. I shake my head and he mounts the seat with me pressed tightly behind him. I rest my chin on his shoulder after putting on my helmet.

* * *

**_Aang_**

"So, where does the pretty lady want to go?" I hear myself ask. I keep my eyes on the road and slap myself internally. What possessed me to ask that?

I can't see her, but relief fills me when tightens her grip around me. She doesn't seem thrown off. Next thing I know, her lips are near my ear as she speaks, "How about IHOP?"

A shiver runs down my spine and I can feel goose bumps on the spot surrounding my ear. She places her chin on my shoulder and I wonder how she can have such an effect on me. Spending time with her the past week has been amazing, but she's making it difficult for me to keep her at arms length. It scares me to think that I don't want to. I clear my throat and try to speak enthusiastically.

"That sounds great! They have the best food there." It doesn't sound bad. In fact I love it there. They have some of the best memories I can remember. I used to love their pancakes, "That is if I remember correctly."

I add that doubtfully. I don't remember the last time I went. It's been far too long. Since, my mother was reported dead I think.

She laughs and I just smile ridding my mind from my deceased mom. It's not something I like to remember. It brings too much pain. I can't bare to remember anymore. I park my bike next to the parking meter next the store. We arrive and ascend the stairs that lead to the front glass doors. I read aloud the white bold letters on the clear glass,

**Open Saturday-Sunday**

**9:00am-10:30pm**

A sigh escapes my mouth. My watch points out that it's only 8:45. As if reading my Katara asks, "What are we going to do now?"

I don't know how long we stand there in silence before an idea pops into my head. She smiles lightly and furrows her eyebrows.

"If you want we can go to the Starbucks near here. It's not very far, in fact, we can walk there."

Her face visibly brightens and I can imagine her thinking of a nice hot cup of coffee. It was before a pensive look crosses her face, "But we can't eat coffee for breakfast. As pleasant as a latte sounds right now."

* * *

**_Omniscient_**

She told him instantly regretting it. Jet had always told her to lighten up and to stop being so up tight. He always complained that he wanted a girlfriend not a mother. She just had to go and ruin her chances with Aang.

She was shocked when he smiled and told her that they would walk back as soon as they got the coffees. She smiled and enjoyed the peaceful silence between them. Her eyes trained on the glassy window buildings. It resembled New York City with less trash, noise, and crowds. As they neared the coffee shop Aang got in front of her and opened the door for her. Something Jet would never do she noted subconsciously.

The store was small, and boy was the line long, so imagine how full the store was. Her face immediately became slightly pink. Aang noticed this and told her to step out if she was too hot. The store was burning. The hot coffee cooking, the limited space, and including the body heat, it felt like an oven in there. Nothing compared to the windy, refreshing air of Mid-September. Katara stepped out, not before telling Aang what she wanted.

He watched her step out. Her black combat boots moving evenly against the floor. Her dark jeans nicely hugged her hips as they sway naturally from side to side. Her black leather jacket with specks of gold and silver over a white, loose, silk like shirt outlined her curves beautifully. Her long, chocolate brown hair flowing loosely made Aang want to tangle his hands through it. A black beanie complementing her look. She turned back and offered him a small smile before stepping out.

His breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what to think. The feelings he was having. The thoughts he couldn't throw away were driving him insane. He nibbled on his lip as his thoughts wandered off.

If you would have told him a year ago that he would be grabbing coffee with this beautiful girl, he would have told you crazy. He still couldn't believe it himself. He couldn't believe the feelings he had for her. He fell in love with her as he watched her from afar. He didn't think he had anymore love to give and then this blue eyed beauty shows up proving him wrong. Even after trying to deny it. Now that he has actually had a conversation with her; he could not believe how easily she could make him smile. She made him feel alive and the fun part was that she didn't even know it.

He had not planned to see her again. He only meant to help her that one time because he didn't like seeing people sad, but now he knows that he couldn't go back. It has only been a week, but he knows that one week was all it took. She was hurt. He saw it in her eyes. Jet didn't hurt her by the break up. He hurt her confidence, but he was going to fix her. The best he could before she changed her mind about him. He didn't care if he didn't get to ever love her like he wished, not that he could even if she wanted. He was far too broken, too fucked up for her. She deserved the best and that wasn't him, but that wouldn't stop him from helping her. He was going bring her confidence back before-

"Welcome to Starbucks. What would you like to order?"

"Two vanilla Latte's, medium please."

"Two vanilla latte's, medium coming up." The male cashier told him politely before asking, "Name, please"

"Aang."

"Alright, 5.43 dollars" Aang took out his wallet and handed him a ten dollar bill.

He received the change along with the latte's. He softly opened the flap on one of the latte's letting its sweet smell fill his nostrils. He closed his eyes and remembered for who the other Latte in his hand was for. Remembering his earlier thoughts: He was going to bring her confidence back before Suki told her the side of her story. Only he knew the truth, sort of, but Suki had a different point of view. Little did Aang know that Katara had already heard the story from Suki or somewhat.

He stepped out letting cool air hit his face slowly making the redness from his face fade. He set the latte's on the small table for two that was outside the shop. He looked around searching for the young mocha skinned girl, but not a trace was found. He checked his watch. It was 8:55am.

_Where could she be?_ Aang questioned himself. He pondered if she had ditched him, but quickly dismissed the idea. Katara didn't look like the girl for ditching anything. He raised his latte to take a drink-

"**Let me go!"** screamed a voice that sounded a lot like Katara's. Taking the latte's with him he speed toward the voice that seemed to originate from a parking garage at the end of the street. As he got closer his doubt disappeared. Katara's voice became clearer. He enter the parking area. He made out Katara pressed on to one of the many walls. A man twice his size pinned her hands over top of her head.

"**Listen girl, you better shut the fuck up or-**

**"or what?" **growled Aang at the larger man daring the man to continue. Katara's eyes widened in shock and relief. Relieved, he had found her and shocked that he was defending her against a man twice his size. The man let go of her and turned to face Aang. She knew she should have run, but she was not about to leave him there alone. She watched him as he stared down at the bigger man. His jaw clenched, hands clenched around the coffee cups, and eyes narrowed never once breaking his gaze.

"**I found this girl all alone and thought I'd have some fun. What's it to ya?" **questioned the man.

Katara wanted nothing more than to slap this man to moon. She, however, kept her mouth shut and let Aang do the talking. Hopefully, he had a plan. Boy, was she surprised when she heard the words that escaped his lips.

"**I don't hate many things"** growled Aang pausing before continuing,"**Guys like you are one of the things I do hate, but what I hate more is people who try to touch what is mine. That girl is ****_my girlfriend_**** understand. Only I can touch her. " **he growled at the man. He walked over to katara pulled her against him. She quickly wrapped her arms around his hoping for this encounter to end and to hide her blush.

The man's eyes widened. He had been through this before. He had learned to never mess with another man's girl. Even if they looked weaker. He wasn't about to back down yet. He still had a chance.

He watched the boy look closely over the girl. He met his gaze and the boy quickly gave the girl the coffee that was in his hands. The boy stood tall in front of him. "**Comprendes? Or do we need to do this the hard way?" **he told him calmly beginning to pull up the sleeves of his white long sleeve shirt revealing blue arrow tattoos that traveled up his arms. The man was shocked as he turned up to face him. He had not seen the giant arrow on his fore head.

"**Wow, there. Lets not get ahead of our selves. I understand."**

Aang simply nodded and grabbed his latte from katara. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip. They walked away silently. Soon enough, they arrived at "IHOP" much to their pleasure. He let her go to open the door. They walked in together and Katara instantly felt coldness replace the place where his hand had rested.

The waitress showed them to their table leaving them the menu's to look over. Katara sat on one side of the booth and Aang on the other. She softly set the menu down as she decided what she wanted as did Aang. Before either had a chance to speak the waitress returned to take their order along with the menu. Aang softly sipped on his Latte.

"Are you okay? Did he touch in any way or form?" Aang asked looking at her with a concerned gaze.

She smiled at his worry. It was nice to know he cared enough to ask. She softly grabbed his hand with hers. He looked down and back up at her before he tightened his grip.

"I'm fine. I've been in far more complicated problems. He didn't touch anything other than my wrists. I would have water bended, but I couldn't. I was in so much shock. Usually people are after me because of my dad, but this guy wanted my body. " she told him lightly. His eyes grew softer and he place his other hand over hers. He softly rubbed circles with his thumb over her wrists that seemed to be turning red. His insides burned, but decided to lighten up the mood instead.

"You are very attractive." he told her sincerely. She blushed and pulled her hand away to tuck her hair behind her ear. He smiled, but didn't blush.

"You think I'm attractive?" she asked him shyly. She didn't understand why through. She wanted him to like her and the fact that he would say she was attractive should mean another step.

"Well, of course. Between your ocean blue eyes and long silk curls...You should know that. You did date Jet, right?" he told her. Jet was one of the most popular guys in school. He could get any girl he wanted. If he dated you. Then you were someone, but he never said anything. Everytime she asked how she looked he would just say, okay.

"He didn't complement me much, not like you anyways."

Aang frowned at what the pretty girl in front of him just admitted. How could someone not complement someone as beautiful as her? She is gorgeous. Jet would be lucky just to be in her presence. Before he could utter a word the waitress came back with their food. There was enough to feed five people. Aang softly thanked her as she disappeared.

"Did we really order this much?" asked katara as she looked at the surrounding food. Aang simply shrugged with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He softly grabbed his plate with two sunny side up eggs. He held a fork and a knife and began to cut.

"Finally!" exclaimed Katara catching the attention of an old married couple. Aang smiled at her weirdly as if asking what.

"Ever sense I was a little I have never been able to eat a nice peaceful breakfast without seeing my brother stuff food into his mouth. It's so disgusting and embarrassing when we go out. Now I've got you. So, you might as well prepare your self. Your gonna have me here a lot more."

"That's a price I'm willing to pay." he told her smiling widely before asking,"but what is it with you and comparing me to other males?" he didn't seem mad. More like amused, but it still made her a bit nervous.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. Its just that I like comparing people to get to know them better and differentiate them from anyone else." she explained quickly. She was about to continue, but he cut her off.

"Calm down! I'm not saying I'm mad. I just find it… interesting." he smiled at her brightly. Mischief shining in his eyes.

The old couple that had been watching them smiled as they remembered their earlier years. They grinned knowingly at each other before getting up to pay their bill.

Katara and Aang ate in a comfortable silence. It was peaceful as they ate that is in until she looked up. She gasped. She could not believe she had missed it. Aang turned to look at katara as if asking, what was wrong. She gave him a shocked look making him very uncomfortable.

"Your hair." she pointed at him. His eyes widened and he panicked. He quickly stood up and began to run his fingers through his hair. Attracting some attention from near by tables. "Aang, calm down. There's nothing in your hair. Its just that I noticed that you cut it shorter." She told him softly.

His mouth went agape as if saying, _really?_ There were a couple of chuckles in the room. That had just made the day for some people as they continued to watch. Aang crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He pursed his lips together and looked at katara.

"Your telling me. You got me all worked up just because of my shorter hair. That I've had for about a week now. " he told her, not really mad more like unbelieving. She offered a sheepish smile and stood up next to him.

"Well, when you put it like that. It's just that I'm usually very observant, but I didn't notice your shorter hair. It's not that you look bad. In fact you look great. I mean it just shocked me and I didn't know you had tattoo's of arrows. So that shocked me too. Not that your arrows are bad or anything just shocking. I mean I don't want you to think I judge people by their looks or anything. I just was very shocked when you faced that man and how you seemed to know what to say, not that I'm judging or-"

"Katara calm down. I was just teasing." he told her.

Amusement graced his features as he slightly bowed at their small audience. Katara gave him a small punch on the arm followed by a smirk. He softly took his seat back on his side of the booth and continued to eat his food. As soon as he finished, he set his silver ware down and turned to look at katara. She had finished earlier and looked expectantly at him.

"My arrow tattoos symbolize my mastery of air bending and I knew what to say because I've had to develop street smarts. It was hard, but I had to learn to survive." Aang told her solemnly. His eyes seemed so distant with a far away look. She could tell that every time they talked. She wanted to ask him, but she knew it was not the time. Also she didn't want to pry. She simply grabbed his hand to comfort him and also to touch him.

Soon the waitress arrived with the receipt. Aang gave it one look before putting it down and asking,"Are you ready to go?" she simply nodded and stood up next to him.

She was about to grab the receipt to glance at it, but Aang grabbed it before she could. He turned to look at her giving her a look of disapproval. They reached the front desk that was right in front of the entrance. He handed the receipt to a girl about their age along with the money. Katara recognized her as their waitress.

"Why wont you let me see it?" she asked him childishly causing him to laugh. She simply pouted and let out a small huff of defiance and frustration. He sighed and told her,"I don't want to show it because if you think the amount is small you'll want to pay some of it and if you think its too much you'll become guilty and try to pay me" he told her as the waitress gave him a four, five dollar bills back.

She understood what he meant, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She simply cross her arms and kept silence. Aang took her silence as a silent agreement. He laughed and she couldn't help crack a smile with a small roll of her eyes. He softly place five dollars in his wallet and handed the waitress 15 dollars. The girl behind the cash register let out a gasp. The largest amount she had ever receive was a five dollar bill and certainly never by people her age.

"Thank you, for serving us today." Aang told her. The girl smiled brightly at him as if the day couldn't get any better. She softly thanked him as he and katara left. As they exited the restaurant katara couldn't believe it. Aang had just given the girl 15 dollars.

Aang mounted the motorcycle and katara hopped on behind him. She secured her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder signaling that she was ready and just like that Aang drove off into the road.

Katara smiled against Aang as the wind rushed passed them. She had only ridden a motorcycle twice before, but she loved it. Mostly because Aang made it seem okay and she felt safe with him around. Also she didn't mind being pressed like this with him. She snuggled her face into his neck feeling a small chill come upon her. She softly sniffed him as his cinnamon sent filled his nostrils, intoxicating her body. She felt him shift and before she knew it he spoke,"did- did you just sniff me?" making her cheeks burn, not that she was being so discreet about it. She swallow and calmly said,"Yeah, you smell like cinnamon and I really like cinnamon."

"Good to know, but honestly I can't smell anything." he told her with a hint of shyness in his voice. She couldn't see it but a small smile graced his lips. He felt her chuckle. Her warm breath teasing his neck sending small shivers down his spine. "That's because you're used to it silly."

Another silence was brought up, not for long because katara immediately broke it,"That was a big tip you gave, why"

She sounded generally curious. He didn't really think of what to say. He just said it. she had that effect on him and he couldn't understand how or why. If he was honest. He didn't care.

"I know how hard it is to be a waiter. Some people come and don't even leave a coin. There are days when you're having a bad day and customers come in and treat you like crap. It's simply wrong. I used to work as a waiter, It was just horrible, but I needed the money. I guess I kind of remembered."

"I think that was really kind, Aang. You should have seen the look on her face. You made her day." she told him

She gave him a small kiss on his pink cheek. He smiled and took a deep breath. A little shaky if you ask her. She hugged him tighter. She felt him grow tense under her fingers and his heart beat speed up.

"katara?"

"yeah?"

"listen.. About earlier with the man." he began a bit shaky and nervous,"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. You know cuz I called you my girlfriend and touched your hip." he told her shyly.

* * *

**_Katara_**

I spread my fingers and slowly began to rub small circles on his chest. I'm not entirely sure what possessed me to do it. It just felt right. It's something I had seen my mother do to my father after a particularly difficult case.

It doesn't take long before Aang begins to calm down. A sigh escapes his lips and I know he has now calmed down. I give him a small kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, for helping me and you know..."

I pause and bite my lip before adding, "Being called your girlfriend or you touching my hip isn't my idea of uncomfortable."

He sucks in a breath and his heart pounds again. I'm more than happy at the moment and I know that I'm not planning to let go of Aang any time soon.

I snuggle in closer and let myself wonder what it would feel like to be his girlfriend as he drives me home.

Baby steps, Katara. Baby steps...

Oh, this won't be nearly as easy as I wish.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The bell rings and everyone runs out the door. I place my things in my book bag and fling it over my shoulder. I walk to the other side of the room. Aang stands there slowly putting his things away.

He looks up at me with surprise before offering a small smile. He picks up his book bag and stands in front of me.

"Hi."

"Hey."

We look at each other with a blush, sharing a laugh. Silently, we walk together out of the classroom. I let out a sigh and intertwine my arm around his.

"I could use a friend right now."

He glances down at me, "I noticed. You seemed out of it all day."

**Aang**

She lays her head on my shoulder with a tired expression, "That obvious."

I nearly have a heart attack at her actions. Even she seems to tense. I'm not entirely sure on what to do. She obviously needs comfort, but I'm surprised by how natural it feels to have her head resting on my shoulder. It almost seems as if she has done it with me before. I bite my lip and force my hand around the curve of her waist. She relaxes under my touch and I'm sinfully delighted by her proximity.

I don't mean to, but a content sigh escapes my lips. I close my eyes trying to clear my head, "What's wrong?"

She opens her mouth, but her phone rings. She pulls it out and a picture of her brother appears. A groan slips past her lips. I let her go with a feeling of disappointment picking at my chest.

"Listen to this."

She shakes her head and answers it, putting it on speaker phone. She rolls her eyes before putting a patronizing look on her face.

"Sokka, my dearest brother, how are you?"

I smile at her with confusion. What's going on with them. She shakes her head and points to her phone. Her fingers shoot up, three, two, and one.

"Wipe that look off you're face Katara. Where are you?"

I raise my eyebrows as the phone begins to make buzzing sounds. Muttering is heard in the other line.

"Katara, what Sokka meant is that we need to talk. I don't know what's gotten into you. Why did you you refuse to take Jet back? Scratch that, I was a poor match maker and I'm sorry really, but the band? You loved it! Listen if you need to talk…I'm here."

I smile at that. Suki and I may not be friends anymore, but I'm glad she's a lot more open to her new friends. I look at Katara. Her face looks at me pleading. Her big blue eyes shine at me.

"I…Suki…I can't talk right now. I'm to confused. I need time. I'm just going to stay here for a while. "

Now, I'm the one with confusion. I want to help her, but if I'm late…it could be disastrous. I don't want to think about what dad could do to me. I raise my hand to my hair.

"Your inside! Where?!" Demands Sokka.

Her eyes widen, "Uh...what? I'm getting bad connection Sokka…"

"Katara, I'm coming-"

"Csh…psh…uh…I…can't…bye Sokka!"

"Katara!"

She hangs up on him. Her eyes look wide with panic. Whatever her brother has to say, she is definitely not ready to hear. I don't think too much about my decision. For the first time in years, I just do what my heart tells me.

"I'll meet you by the back doors."

Her expression brighten before her arms wrap around my neck in a quick hug. I savor it as long as I can before pulling away.

"Go."

She turns on her heels and walks in the opposite direction. I watch her go with a smile plastered on my face. I take a deep breath and will myself to mask my emotions.

Calmly, I walk out the front doors of the school. I begin to wonder what I'm getting myself into. I want to be there for Katara, but am I ready to put myself out there again. I shouldn't, but my heart seems to be growing fond to Katara in a way that I can't get away from.

Am I ready to have another person to care for? I don't know, but I know that while spending time with her seems little, my heart has made its choice. I know the possible consequences, the physical pain I will most likely endure from my father later today, the emotional pain of someone else getting close to me, yet I chose to let Katara in.

I can't fight it. Something pulls me to her and I don't have the strength to push. She's slowly making her way into my heart and I don't think she realizes it. All the barriers I have created seem to fall at her presence.

Her smile brings me back to life and suddenly I'm aware of everyone around me. Her innocence and kindness gives me hope and makes me wonder.

A hand wraps around my arm. I stop and tense at the sudden touch. I'm completely unaware of whom is holding me and it terrifies me. I turn to a pair of sky blue eyes. My own fear reflects on his own. He seems surprised at the look on my face. I swallow thickly looking down at my arm. He lets go of me and I put on my mask before anymore damage is done, but it's too late. He has already seen it.

He narrows his eyes and scowls. My heartbeat comes down from its high as he speaks, "Where is Katara?"

"I don't know and I don't appreciate you grabbing like some kind of criminal."

I turn and walk to my bike. He follows behind me. I pull my book bag off and climb on after placing it on the luggage rack. He opens his mouth as Suki makes her way to us. She appears nervous as she approaches us.

"Sokka?" Her voice comes softly and he turns to her instantly, "Whats going on?"

"Nothing, just having a talk." He avoids the question. Hm, he doesn't want her knowing of the possibility of Katara and I hanging out. I wonder why. It definitely can't be his own chose. At least, I don't think so, call it a hunch.

She opens her mouth, but I cut her short.

"I have nothing to say to you. If you excuse me, I have things to do."

**Katara**

I walk out the back doors of the school just as Aang drives up to me. He hands me a helmet, "Just put your book bag on the luggage rack."

I follow his command and jump on behind him. I wrap my arms around him and smile lightly as a cinnamon hits my nose. He chuckles lightly, "I spent the past two days trying to smell the cinnamon."

I laugh at his comment, "I told you already! You won't be able to smell it."

"Can't blame me for trying."

I rest my chin on his shoulder, "I guess not."

The wind rushes past my face as we speed past the streets. We stay in a comfortable silence until he pulls up in a small parking lot. He holds out his hand and I take it without a second thought.

We walk down a small path with our hands intertwined. It's peaceful, calm, and just relaxing. He leads me into a small clearing. A river of clear water lays ahead of us as a sea of cherry blossoms surround us. The Washington monument can be partially seen from here.

He pulls me along and we sit under one of the cherry blossom trees. He crosses his feet and turns to look at me with concern.

"Alright, what has got you running around and hiding from everyone."

"Not everyone, I'm here with you."

He raises his eyebrows and I duck my head, "Okay, Jet and I are through. I made the right choice on that and I don't care what people think."

I see him nod his head. He almost looks pleased and that makes me smile, "I didn't think I could do it, but I did."

"Although, everyone is so interested in the band!"

He gives me a tired look, "No kidding, the English geeks are glad. Musician seem somewhere in the middle. The girls are glad. Guys seem disappointed. Your fans are glad and Jets are angry with you."

"You've heard of us?" I ask hopefully.

He frowns, "Everyone is being so vocal about it, but to be honest, no. Although, if you have something, I'd love to take a listen."

My palms begin to sweat at the prospect of Aang hearing my work. What if he hates it? I throw away that thought and take out my phone. I search through my playlist and find the latest song we recorded.

"I compose the music, he writes the lyrics. Although, to him, my composing doesn't make us popular. What matters are the lyrics and it's him that makes us so popular."

He remains silent at my words, but he offers a reassuring smile as I press play.

**Aang**

The song starts out nice, but as soon as Jet begins to sing I can't help wince. I grab her phone and immediately press pause. He has a fairly good voice, but the lyrics, I now understand the English geeks.

"Katara, why don't you write the lyrics?"

She looks at me like I've grown two heads, "I suck at lyrics. He's better at it and the fans seem to like it. It's why we have so many."

I begin to laugh uncontrollably at that, "Oh my God! No, it's your composing and forgive me, but I could- no my neighbors dog could write better than that."

She looks at me unbelievably, "Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, the way you did this sounds amazing! Do you have anything else with you? Just something of your own?"

I can't help asking. She becomes shy and scrolls down. She tugs on her lips in away that takes my breath away.

"I have this, but Jet said it wasn't good material. Its the only thing I've got at the moment." She begins.

"This is coming from the guy who thinks his lyrics are the reason for your fans. Lyrics are important, but a good tune is just as necessary."

She looks at me with a look I can't read. I don't look too much into it. I'm far too excited to hear a composition by someone my age. I hold my breath as she presses play.

A soft piano starts playing and I'm hooked. It's sad, but beautiful. It reminds me of what music means to me. A way of releasing my emotions, a way to cope, and a way to enjoy life at least for a couple moments.

I find myself swaying and I can't stop myself. I've never been able to learn how to play an instrument, much less compose anything. My mind travels back to my room. A folder filled with thousands of papers and scribbled words on each of them. It comes to halt as a group of lyrics come to mind. My mouth opens and just like when it comes to Katara, I have no control.

It starts as humming, but soon I'm forming words.

**_The miles just keep on rolling_**

**_As the people lead the way to say hello_**

My voice sways through an, oh. An emotion courses through me that I just can't explain in words. The piano continues and I follow as the lyrics come back to me.

**_I've heard this life is over rated_**

**_But I hope that it gets better as we go_**

My heart clenches as the piano stops and so does my voice with it. I open my eyes and see Katara with her mouth wide opened.

"That was amazing!"

Panic enters my body, "You really think so?"

I want to tell her to forget she saw that, but she's the first person I've ever shared this with. I just can't keep it in.

She smiles, "So you're into music, huh?"

I scratch the back of my head, "Yeah."

I don't offer anymore. It's not like I can tell her, 'Yeah, it helps me keep my fucked up life together while my dad beats the shit out of me one day and acts loving the next.'

**Katara**

"Well, I hope we can do this again. You have an amazing voice and those lyrics are amazing. Way better than Jet's by a million."

"Well, it's not hard to beat his lyrics. They're terrible. I mean, come on! Let me fuck you baby and you be so satisfied and sore the next day, walking like a duck?"

I'll be the first to admit that they sound ridiculous alone, but he's obviously trying to avoid my hidden question. Music must be something very special for him. It's definitely got an important part that he doesn't feel comfortable sharing.

I looked at him questionably. I'm not about to let him close off. It sounds conceded or even nosy, but I'm not going to let him. He is too important to me for him to shut me out. Something lays beneath the mask he puts on, beneath the brave face, and I'm going to find out what. I don't know him all too well, but that doesn't mean I can't find out. I have a crush on him that could possibly disappear in a couple of days or weeks, even months.

I just wanted to know his story. What happened to him? I don't even know why. All I know is the burning ache that I feel inside, begging me to find out.

I care for him and he's not ready for me to pry into his life more than I already have. I'll leave it for now, but not forever.

"Don't blame me. I have only acquired confidence recently."

"Thank you, I needed that." I whisper softly into his ear.

"We barely talked about your worries?"

I pull way from his arms and smile, "I know, but we did something better."

He gives me a look of confusion as I unlock the door, "Thank you, for letting me in."

His grey eyes flicker with wonder and admiration. A look I will forever remember. He nods with a small wave of goodbye. I watch him leave before finally walking in.

I'm relaxed, happy even, as I walk into the living room. I walk over and sit on the arm chair. I close my eyes.

"Where have you been young lady?"

I open my eyes to see Sokka and Dad looking at my disapprovingly. I look over at the clock, "It's only five-thirty?"

"He didn't ask the time Katara!" I scowl at him, but then I remember Aang's sweet voice. I offer, instead, a grin.

"I was with Aang and we went to the a park. He was a perfect gentlemen and he…" I stop short.

I can't share this with them. Especially, not Sokka. Something tells me Aang wouldn't like it, "It doesn't matter. I had a great time. Now, I'm going to go leave my book bag up stairs."

I roll my eyes as Sokka yells after me, "He what?!"

**Aang**

I open the door and the first thing I smell is liquor. A lot of it. I set my book bag down on the kitchen counter as empty glass bottles scatter across the floor. If I wasn't so used to it, then I would have panicked. I'm just a bit disappointed, I had just finished my weekly house chores. Well, I'll just add, 'trash empty liquor bottles' to the list.

I walk into the living room. My dad is passed out on the couch with drool hanging off his lip as he snores. He's too drunk to be mad at me. I walk past him up to my room and fall on my bed. I grin up at my ceiling. Katara's blue eyes and words stick in my head, "_Thank you, for letting me in."_

I'm not sure if she's aware of the meaning behind her words. I'm not sure if I'm ready to find out, but my decision has been made. I can't deny her for long and it's my silent pleasure.

**Don't forget to review and um the lyrics aren't mine!**

**The lyrics used are,**

**Here without you- 3 doors down in the style of Sam Tsui. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Aang, come over here."

His command leaves no room for question. I'm used to it, but it terrifies me. He sounds neither harsh, nor loud. The words emitting from his mouth are, unusually, soft spoken. His voice is barely above a whisper and that's the reason for my fear. I ignore the pain in my throat as I swallow down the lump that formed in my mouth.

Yes, Sir," I respond.

I keep my gaze on the floor as I stand three feet away from him. I learned a long time ago to never look him in the eye, not until he orders me to do so. Not that I would want to anyway; all I ever see is either anger, pain, or just an empty shell. I don't recognize him most of the time.

"Come sit son."

His voice sounds strange, so unfamiliar. I haven't heard him speak to me like this in years. It sounds so foreign to me. I hear it and don't believe. Inhaling deeply, I shift my gaze up. His eyes shine a beautiful gold. Those eyes have come back and it's bittersweet. I remember the soft embers that lit my nightmares away as their matching voice lulled me into a dream. A dream of little soldier boy coming home. I can't help my endless optimism. I smile at him and sit beside him on the couch.

I let myself relax. In the back of my mind; I know to not hope for unrealistic fantasies. I don't care though. I want to hold onto the hope that my dad is getting better. I'm going to hold on tight. I hope because of his eyes. It's stupid really. His eyes are the way I know when I'm going to get beat. Grey eyes, like mine, appear when I get hit. He's drunk beyond belief and his anger gets the best of him.

I know that what he does to me is wrong, yet I let him do it. He is always drunk to the point of forgetting the beatings happen. He doesn't know any better. He's my dad and I love him with his flaws and all. I was taught that family sticks together, but how long? I sometimes wonder if I'm just putting excuses for him.

I'm a victim.

I know that much, but so is my dad. He's sick and I feel that it's my fault. I feel that I deserve the beatings, yet somewhere I know that it's wrong. I can't find it in my heart to blame him and I hate him for it. I love him so much and resent him. He lost his wife, his son, and I doubt he knows where his daughter is.

He only has me now. Only one son has stayed and that's me.

Sometimes, I want to leave. I want to hide and never come back. I wonder if he would notice. I close my eyes. I can't give up on him. I only have three people left in this world. Dad is one of them. We're family and I'm going to get him help. I just have to last a couple more months. Maybe then he'll forgive me and love me again.

I feel my stomach fall. Do I even want his love? I didn't cause her death! It wasn't my fault! I did all I could. It was out of my hands! How can he hit me, throw me like a rag doll, and ignore me like this? How can he be so cruel? I'm his son, not his punching bag. Fuck!

Days like today confuse. They mess with my head. I stand as the world does a 360 degree rotation in a second. My head overheats and the next day I'm pulled back to reality. I'm pulled back to the welcoming arms of misery.

"How's school going?"

He sounds genuinely interested. I try my luck before I lose my courage, "It's going good"-I bite my lip-"dad."

A fleeting emotion crosses his eyes before he nods. I stare down at my hands before he nods again, "Take off your shirt."

My eyes widen at the request. I can almost hear my heart as it beats uncontrollably in my chest. I know I should just follow his order, but I have momentarily lost my common sense, "Why?"

I immediately regret asking. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, my conscience spits. _His golden eyes begin to morph into the familiar gray I'm accustomed to. Fear grips my arms as he clenches his fists. His eyes close shut as he demands, "Take the damned shirt off boy!"

Shakily, I roll it up over my head and hold it in my hands for the love I have to my sister. A minute is long gone before he opens his eyes. I'm surprised to see a gold pair of eyes still there. I have never seen him control or even try to control his emotions like this.

Should I be afraid?

_Yes! Fool, what are you doing? Run, my conscience bares his teeth. _

His eyes though, he's calm. He's not going to hit me.

_He's too unstable. He'll change; end up with a different mood in a seconds notice. Run you idiot! Run while you can!_

"Stand," orders my father.

_Too late, the annoying voice in the back of my head murmurs._

I push the voice away along with my shock and do as father asks. I hear him breathe in sharply. His hands land softly on my shoulders. Slowly, he drags them to my sides and lower back. His rough fingers rub on certain places longer than others. I know he's looking at my scars. Most of the time he beats me, it's mainly bruises he leaves behind. However, he seems to have thing for throwing me around. Sharp corners and lack of care on his behave have left a small white scars on my back; quite the image. He drops his hands and seconds later they tremble against a large pinkish-red scar in the center of my back; the scar that changed my life.

Images run through my head as he drops onto the couch. His hands bury themselves in his hair.

-Flashback-

"_**We need to get him to the ER!" **__My face is pressed to something. I'm not sure what. Everything feels very; fussy. I think every once in a while, I can make out the sound of wheels screeching on a floor. I think I'm going through a hallway. _

"_**What! He's a minor we can't just-"**_

_A male voice, I think, shrieks. At least, I can hear now, somewhat._

"_**Look you're new, but he's losing too much blood. It's an emergency obviously. There's a reason it exsists. We need to get the fucking glass out of his back," **__A feminine voice states firmly. Man, I wonder if they're talking about me. My back burns, but it doesn't hurt as bad anymore._

"_**How in the world did he get it there?" **__The first voice breaks through. I wonder what ER means._

"_**Car crash of sorts, I believe."**_

"_**It's a major case of bad luck, if you ask me. Strong one though; I'm surprised he's still conscious," **__proceeds to respond a new voice. Perhaps, an ER guy is speaking?_

_The feminine voice speaks again, but she seems closer and her voice sounds much softer. Kind of, like an angel. _

"_**Alright baby, don't listen to those doofus' and stay with me. I need you to be strong for me. We're going to get through this; just keep fighting."**_

-End of Flashback-

I clutch my head and fall next to my dad. His legs are curled on the couch. His face is pressed on a cushion as his, now blue eyes, stare blankly at the wall. His blue eyed days are the days that frustrate me to no end. Those or these are the days he usually sits next to my mother's favorite. He's too far gone to notice the world.

Sometimes his eyes turn green. He screams and screams until he no longer can. Then, he screams some more. In his sleep, he screams. He yells at picture frames, at me, and anything in his way. As for golden eyes, those are easy. They mean he's calm and that the father I knew might still be there.

I glance down at him. I pull on my shirt and walk out. I don't bother locking the door before slamming it shut. I don't try grabbing my keys. He will be here when I come back, go to bed, and wake up. By tomorrow night, a bottle of liquor will probably keep him company.

* * *

_**Katara**_

I frown down at the black and white keys under my fingers. I've spent all day trying to come up with something new. My mind, however, draws blank. I guess inspiration is not with me today, not that it ever is. It just pops up, comes and goes. It doesn't help that I have no one to bounce my ideas off of, not that I do that, but it helps to have people around.

Sokka and Suki are out on a _date_. I use date loosely because I bet my money they are doing more than just kissing. Anyway, he won't be back until tomorrow. He told our parents he's staying over with Zuko, but I know for a fact that Suki's parents are away. I really don't care. As long as he stays out of my hair, I'm more than happy to keep my mouth shut.

Dad is away attending his paper work and won't be back until later. Mom is out saving lives. She's a doctor, but the saving lives thing sounds cooler. Meanwhile, I'm here alone. I'm dying of boredom. I wonder if mom can save me from that. I roll my eyes at myself.

Okay, I'm losing it quickly.

Toph, Zuko, and Mai are at some important business event with their parents. I ponder talking to Haru, but I don't make it past my first contact. I smile and tap on the name with false courage. As they say, "Fake it, until you make it."

My phone makes a few rings before someone picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Aang," I manage to squeak out. I face palm and fall face first on the piano keys. I rub my face with my free hand and mutter under my breath.

"Katara, are you okay?"

"Yeah,"-I shake my head. Get a grip!-"just bored out of my mind. Are you busy?"

"Um, no not really; I'm just on a walk."

I bolt out of my seat accidentally knocking the piano bench on its side. My mood is up and the bench won't walk away. It can wait for now.

"Do you, maybe, want to come over and spend this boring Saturday afternoon with me?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes!_

"If you don't mind; I could use some company."

_Yes!_

_Alright Katara, be cool, _"Yeah, no problem, come over."

"Okay see you in a bit."

The call ends. The grin on my face pushes my cheeks up in a way that almost feels painful. Excitement controls my every move at the moment. My stomach begins to turn in a way it only does for Aang. I almost squeal in delight. God, I feel unbelievably girly at the moment. On a Tylee level, that's a new one for me.

Quickly, I fix the piano bench. I'm in a pair of grey sweatpants and tank top. My hair is tied into a braid that goes down my back. For a moment, I wonder if I should change. What if he thinks I'm some kind of slob? Wait, but if I'm too dressed up he might suspect something. I'm trying too hard, aren't I? I purse my lips and spread my legs. What should I do: wait here or go change?

_Knock, knock!_

Gah, too late! I take a quick glance at the piano and run to the door. I take a deep breath and open the door. He's dressed in simple grey jeans and a simple cotton blue shirt. His dark hair is waved to the side. I smile as I find a hand in it.

"You're going to end up bald if you keep doing that."

He looks up at me. As small grin spreads across his lips, "I'm supposed to be bald. Air bender, remember?"

I step aside, "Come in."

He tucks his hands in his pockets and walks inside, past me. I can tell he feels uncomfortable. It's a bit amusing to watch.

"Sokka is out on a date"-I use air quotes around date-"with Suki and he's going to sleepover with 'Zuko' apparently."

He loosens up, but his face scrunches in disgust, "Too much information."

I shrug, "It's the truth."

He rolls his grey eyes with a soft smile on his face. I watch him as he sits on the piano bench. His fingers float softly over the keys. His eyebrows knit together before he asks, "Will you play something for me?"

I walk over and take a seat on the bench, "Of course."

* * *

_**Aang**_

I watch silently as her fingers move evenly across the keys. Her body is somehow firm, but loose. The way she caresses the piano has me following her every move. I find myself moving closer to her on the bench. My body sways along as she continues the beautiful piece.

Her eyes are closed shut. Her eye lashes rest peacefully on her cheeks. I'm perfectly aware of her simple tank top and sweatpants, but as she plays, I can't help comparing her to an angel. She seems lost to the music. She's not just playing it, she's interpreting it. Her own emotions seep from her fingers onto the keys in a sweet song.

I'm not sure how long we've sat here, but I'd listen to her play all day if I could. The music is starting slow down, but I can still hear it if I close my eyes. Her eyes flutter open as she looks at me expectantly.

"That was amazing."

Her face breaks out into a smile as a light blush coats her cheeks. We gaze at each other for the longest time before snapping our heads in the direction of the door way.

"I can't remember the last time I heard you play like that."

Katara blinks in confusion, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Darling"-Kya gives her a look-"I live here."

Katara rolls her bright blue eyes, but I can't help laughing out loud. Something about the way she said it makes me smile. It doesn't take a genius to know they're close.

"See"- Mrs. Aqua points at me-"a young boy with a sense of humor. That's all I ask."

"Mom," groans Katara with embarrassment. Katara's face has turned a deep shade of red. I chuckle at her mortification. She shoots me a playful glare, "Whose side are you on?"

I pretend to think for a second, "I'm on the side of justice."

"Which is…?"

"How should I know?"-I shrug-"Do I look like a judge to you?"

Katara face palms. Kya smiles warmly before asking, "Okay, I'm going to start dinner."

"What are we having?"

Kya rubs her face, "I have no idea."

"I can help if you want," Katara offers before turning to me, "Would you like to stay over for dinner."

"Yes, that would be lovely," speaks Kya.

Part of me wants to stay, but dad raised me to be a gentlemen. I smile politely, "That's alright Mrs. Aqua. I should get going home. My dad is probably waiting."

_Yeah, for you to get him some liquor. _

Uh, you're back. Please leave, will you?

_Keep on dreaming, airhead. _

Shut up, I hate you. I hope you know that.

_Love you too. _

She smiles at me knowingly. I get the feeling Kya Aqua is not one to take no for an answer. The smile she holds is one of those that just make you wonder. What does it mean?

"Alright Aang, be a dear and call your dad."

I stare at her for the longest time. Oh boy, I feel my toes curl as I unlock the screen of my iPhone. I give her the phone and hope he doesn't answer. He's probably still having a staring contest with the wall and I have no idea what his reaction to Katara's mom will be. I feel my heart pound. I eyeball the door as she walks away into the kitchen with a confident smile. Katara turns to look at me sheepishly. I give her a half smile.

Minutes pass by before Mrs. Aqua returns. She smiles brightly, "Well, your father agreed to you having dinner so long as you help out. He tells me you make amazing lasagna."

"I"-my eyes widen with surprise-"he said that?"

I don't understand. My dad never tells me these things. He just expects to have food on the table cooked. I find it hard to believe. Mrs. Aqua throws in a quizzical look, "Yes, he did. "

I blink and choose to think nothing of it, "I could show you, if you'd like, but I must warn you. I don't eat meat."

"Are you a vegetarian or...?" Kya sat on the couch.

"Vegetarian," I reply.

"You're a vegetarian! How come you didn't tell me?"

I grin at her. She raises an eyebrow. Like any other person in this situation, I answer, "You didn't ask."

She sticks out her tongue. Mrs. Aqua lets out a laugh, "Alright, let's get cooking!"

She leads us out of the living room and into the dining room. From there, we enter the kitchen. I immediately head for the sink. Katara and Mrs. Aqua look impressed as they head to wash their hands as well. Mrs. Aqua motions me to grab anything I need and I take her word for it. Gradually, I begin to imagine myself at home. I look around the cabinets like I would in the comfort of my house.

_Home and comfort, yeah right! _

Go away; I don't have time for this. Let me dream.

_Fine, scowls my conscience._

Thank you, I breathe.

I rub my hands together. What do I need? I feel myself humming as I search the cabinets for pots and pans. I look around and gather ingredients, open and close the refrigerator, and fill a pot with water. I smile brightly and crack my knuckles. I think that's all we need. I get the feeling I'm forgetting something. I turn around and place my hands on the island. I purse my lips and stare at the wall. What am I forgetting?

I snap my fingers. Ricotta cheese!

I turn back to the refrigerator and search. I knew I there was no way I would find everything. I'd have to be extremely lucky to get all down. Oh well, I'll have to stick with-

No way, I'm a lucky sucker. It's there, ricotta cheese and it's beautiful! I'm never forgetting this. I shake my head, I'm losing it. I turn around and remember where I am. Katara and her mother sit on the kitchen island. They stare at me with awe and surprise in their eyes.

I got to say I'm surprised too, "I can't believe you've got ricotta cheese! That's awesome!"

Katara jumps of the island and grabs the cheese from my hand, "You are one of a kind, Aang."

I tilt my head as she looks at me with an expression I can't read. Her bright blue eyes are alive and her cheeks are shaded with soft pink blush. I remember suddenly something I had noticed while looking at the parmesan cheese. I look down and ask, "Who does the grocery shopping?"

"Katara," answers Mrs. Aqua.

"Looks like I'm not the only one,"-I smile-"no animal rennet."

Katara's mother looks surprised at my words. Katara on the other hand bites her lip. She tucks a stray hair behind her ear before speaking, "Meat has always been a major part of my daily life when it comes to my brother and father. However, if I can help in anyway, I don't hesitate. It's not much, but this is my way doing something. I can't stand what they do to those poor baby animals."

I keep my eyes locked on hers as we share a thousand images. I don't want to think of it right now and neither does she. Another time we will talk, but now we cook. I nod my head.

"Okay, so first thing first."-I pause and motion them closer-"Do you guys have any music?"

Katara immediately brightens, "Do I ever?"

She runs out of the kitchen and comes back seconds later with her phone. She pushes a couple of buttons before connecting it to a small stereo set on the far corner. A male voice I recognize instantly. He's in a band by the name; Four nations. I smile instantly as Katara begins to dance around in the kitchen,

_**Well, I tried to fake it**_

_**Baby, I tried to break it**_

_**But that's some kinda spell you got over me**_

_**You're a heavenly vision **_

_**Gonna make it my mission **_

_**Do whatever it takes **_

_**To get you with me**_

She wiggles her eyes brows at me. I heat rise to my cheeks as I try to catch my breath. I shake my head and playful throw her a box of pasta. I turn around and begin to mix ingredients. Katara and Mrs. Aqua pay close attention to me as I move around cutting and cooking to baking. Before I know it my hands are working on the layers of pas. I'm not sure how long it has been when I finally place the glass pan in the oven.

All I know is that I've never had so much fun before. Kya had so much to say and Katara brought a smile to my face by just her presence alone. Together, they showed me the beauty of a mother and daughter relationship. I turn to look at them.

"Well ladies, that's how I make lasagna," I grin. "Now, we wait."

Mrs. Aqua curves her lips up, "Is there anything I can persuade you with for you to come and cook for me every day."

I feel my cheeks betray me as I speak, "You haven't tried it yet."

A hearty laugh escapes her lips, "There is no way it's not good. Everything about your movements suggests you know what you're doing."

I offer a grin, "I can only hope."

* * *

_**Unknown**_

"Will you chill man?"

I glare at Antonio. How can he expect me to calm down? The fucking kid is alive! Shit, if boss finds out. I'm fucking dead. Six feet underground covered in shit.

"The kid's alive, so what? Who cares? Did he recognize you?"

"No." It sounds like I'm overreacting, but I'm not.

"Okay then, that's that, besides, nothing guarantees it's the same kid," a different voice speaks passively.

I'm telling you, it's him!" I assure Joe.

I will never forget the boy with the gray eyes. Causing the crash that most likely changed his life forever was the first time I ever regretted doing my job. Although, I probably did him a favor and now I only wish he would have died like he was supposed to.

"Vete a la mierda pendejo y déjame comer."

Joe just shakes his head, "What he said. Just go find yourself a hooker or something to fuck."

I throw up my finger. I know what I'm saying. Shit, if I care anyway. As long as he doesn't start searching for his whore of a mother, I don't give a fuck.

* * *

_**Katara**_

Mom gets up after a couple of minutes, "Katara, why don't you and Aang set up the table. I'll keep an eye on the lasagna."

I nod and motion Aang follow. I turn around just as she throws me a wink. I feel my eyes widen. Aang must notice my change in mood, for he asks, "Katara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Listen,"-I sigh with a small smile-"sorry about my mom. She isn't one to take no for an answer sometimes."

I almost melt as he gives me a billion dollar smile, "I can tell, but you know. I don't mind. I get to spend some time with you."

His sincerity is clear on his face. I'm touched. I don't say anything as he takes a couple of spoons and forks. I move onto the knives and hand them to him as he places them on the table. I grab four glasses and set the napkin on the center. Aang leaves to the kitchen and returns with a jar of orange juice.

Mom follows behind him with a jar of water and I grab the glass plates. I'm not sure how, but one slips. I hold to the rest of the plates tight as I wait for the crash. It doesn't come. I turn to see Aang holding his hand out. His eyes are wide before he shakes his and slowly begin air bend a small air pocket under the plate.

I let out a puff of air and place the stack of plate on the table. I grab the floating glass, "Thank you!"

"Wow, that's amazing. Nice catch," mom tells Aang.

He offers a small smile, "I'm just surprised I managed to bend at all."

I tilt my head to the side. I almost ask what he means, but then the front door opens. Mom brightens as she makes her way out, "That must be your father. I'll be right back."

I head to the kitchen and Aang follows behind. Together we gather the rest of the food along with the lasagna. We finish putting everything down on the table and sit next to each other. I tap my fingers on the table and close my eyes. I'm going to eat if they don't hurry up.

"Hungry?"

I turn to Aang, "Yes, it just smells so good."

I take in whiff of the sweet scent filling the room. I'm not lying. The smell is spreading like a wild fire and if I don't try it soon I will explode with want. I see him smile and turn in his seat. He leans in and whispers, "Take a small piece from that corner over there."

He points at the far corner of the lasagna, "No one ever notices if you're careful."

I lick my lips, "Really?"

"No."

"Aang,"-I slap his shoulder as he starts laughing-"that's mean!"

He turns around back in his seat holding his the table with his hands, "Oh, but you looked so hopeful. You'd think I kicked your puppy or something."

"You might as well have," I pout as mom and dad finally arrive.

They sat across us. I glare at Aang as he offers a goofy smile. He raises his eyebrow. Oh, you're on. I cross my arms, "I bet you kick your puppy too."

"I don't have a puppy."

"You can be a pain in the butt sometimes, you know."

"It distracted you. Now you're not even thinking of eating," he offers.

I roll my eyes, "Can we just eat?"

He shrugs as we turn to look at my parents. My mom looks highly amused while dad keeps his eyes trained on Aang. I clear my throat and give dad a look. He sighs and I smile as we have a slice of lasagna. I grab my fork and cut a piece. I almost moan in delight at the taste. The cheese and veggies really make an interesting flavor.

I look to see my dad practically inhaling his lasagna. He smiles, "Trying a new recipe?"

Mom grins mischievously, "I guess you could say."

"Well, this tastes delicious. You really out did yourself," he tells my mother.

"I didn't cook it."

He turns to me and I tell him, "Actually, it's Aang's recipe."

Aang looks down at the plate, "Technically speaking it's my uncle's, but I added the nutmeg. "

"You know how to cook?" Dad looks genuinely surprised.

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but I know a thing or two."

"I'll say. I've never seen anyone so comfortable in the kitchen," Mom speaks.

Dad closes his eyes as he savors another piece of lasagna. He opens them and softly asks, "Tell us about you."

Aang's eyes widen as dad speaks directly at him, "Um, my father was a general in the army. My brother left when I was eleven and my sister currently attends Republic city boarding academy."

My dad's jaw drops.

Republic city boarding academy is the most prestigious in the world. You find the best of the best there. Their motto is: Everyone is good at something; here we help you find it and expand on it. The thing is that it's also very expensive.

"How does your father afford this?"

Aang bites his lip, "Actually, she's on scholarship."

"She's gifted,"-I ask incredulously-"that's the only way to get a scholarship to that school."

There's a silence, "When my sister was four. I noticed that she could read and comprehend my textbooks. We'd sit together and talk about what we read. I noticed that she was able to follow along to my thoughts."

"How old were you?" asks my mother.

"I was eleven," Aang reply's.

"How does your mother handle your sister being so far away?" I hear my dad ask unbelievably.

I know for a fact that dad would nuts if I went away to live at school now. The way he sees it, he has one more year with me until I go off to college. I leave no sooner no later. As long as I'm underage, I stay under their roof. I can't complain.

"My mother's gone."

"Gone as in she left?" Mom immediately elbows dad on the ribs.

* * *

_**Aang**_

"She's dead, six feet buried underground." I state out flatly.

Katara places her hand on top of mine under the table. Her blue eyes comfort me as she give my hand a gently squeeze. I turn my hand to knot our hands together and squeeze back. I close my eyes and speak again.

"She was in a rush."

I can almost see her struggling to buckle my sister in her seat. I hear her telling me to hurry or she'd leave me behind. Her face seemed panicked as she glanced back at the house.

"She said we were going to get a surprise breakfast for dad at ihop,"-I knit my eyebrows together-"but we never made it."

I can see her grip on the steering wheel. She would glance at me and at my sister every couple of seconds. Her face was pale white and then I saw it.

"A car was on the wrong lane. I tried to tell her,"-a headache hurts my head as Katara rubs my knuckles soothingly-"the rest. I can't remember well. All I know is that I screamed, but she didn't hear me."

"I was nine."

"I was eight when my Gran Gran died," Katara tells me softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It was long time ago, but we were very close. I loved her very much."

Softly, I rub my thumb of her knuckles in a comforting gesture. I smile lightly as she gives me a soft look. I guess that I have one more person left in this life that I truly care for.

* * *

**Check my profile for my list of excuse, if you care. Long wait, I know, I'm sorry. Thanks for the support. If you read my other stories. I should most likely update by the end of next week. I just want to get this in.**

**I hope you enjoy this because things are going to get darker from here.**

**I don't own ATLA, never will.**

**lyrics- **

**Can't help- by Parachute**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I glare at the back of his head as he rushes around the living room. He has one hand forcing a shoe into his left foot and another holding the apple he's biting into. I growl impatiently as he hops around on one foot to find the keys. I glance at the clock; it's seven forty-five. Mom has left for the hospital and dad is currently attending his duties. I almost crack a smile. No! This is not the time for childishness.

"Sokka hurry up!" I hiss.

He waves his hand dismissively before disappearing into the bathroom. I clench my fists. Okay, I'm done waiting. I grab Sokka's keys and freeze them to the bathroom door. I'm sick an tired of this. September has gone and October has begun. Somehow, Sokka has yet to become accustomed to the early wake up calls.

"I'm leaving!" I yell over my shoulder. "Good luck finding your keys!"

I grab my navy blue sweater angrily and make my way out the door. I stomp all the way down the block before sighing. The trees are changing colors or rather the leaves on them are. I watch as I speed walk through falling leaves of three main colors: Orange, red, and brown. A soft wind blows across my face and slowly picks up in force. My anger is slowly blown away. Soon, I'm running through the streets. I'm so glad I decided on a pair of knee length jean shorts and tennis shoes.

My lungs are on fire, my calfs burn and tighten, and I'm sure if not for the wind; I would be sweating uncontrollably. I push on my legs as the school comes into view. I allow my self to stop and catch my breath. My heart pounds as I reach into my book-bag. I throw my sweater into the bag carelessly, but grab my phone before zipping it close. My eyes widen; oh shit.

Sokka is dead when I get my hands on him. I clutch my phone and run into the school. I don't even consider going to my locker. My first class is on the other side of the school. It's a bit of a distance, but I can make it if I stop for no one. It shouldn't be too hard, right? Wrong; it's like I'm in demand today. I shake my head proceeding to yell apologies left and right. I have no time for pleasantries.

The bell rings, much to my relief, after I step into class. Mr. Jeong Jeong is not one to tolerate tardies. I've learned that quickly. I only have Sokka to blame. I've received so many lectures and disproving glances from him. I'm starting to think disapproval is his natural look. I blink as he points to an empty seat next to Aang. I nod my head and walk slowly to the empty seat. Aang studies me with question. I don't answer, for the intercom booms throughout the school.

A familiar flat voice speaks. I bring my hand up and across my chest. The class turn their bodies to face the flag. Like a second nature, I recite along with the rest of my classmates.

I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all.

I watch Aang with curiosity. He does not speak aloud, but his hand is placed on his chest. It's not uncommon for some to remain silent. I know I've chosen to recite the words in my head at times. However, Aang seems to be mouthing the words. His words are off though and as the moment of silence follows, he continues to silently move his lips. His grey orbs seem to pool over with an unknown emotion, but I have no time to ask. Mr. Jong Jong begins class with a review test on English reading terms.

* * *

**_Aang_**

Katara walks next to me as we walk to our next class; Spanish. I see her head trying to work out the math. She's debating whether to ask or not. I noticed her bemused expression throughout English. Even now, I can see questions litter across her face. I can't answer them, but I would if I could. I still can't believe it. I've had seven years to assimilate the fact and I still can't believe. It couldn't possibly be true. I shake my head and decide to ask Katara a question before she makes up her mind.

"What happened to you this morning?"

"What do you think?"

My lips curl as she asks sardonically. I laugh pretending to think, "Your pet goldfish ate your homework!"

"Oh, ha-ha," she pouts.

I can't hide the smile that slides on my lips. She is absolutely adorable. I hold my books closer, "Alright, this maybe a bit far-fetched."

Katara arches a single eyebrow with a slow nod in my direction. I bite the inside of my lip, cast my gaze to the side, and ask mockingly, "Did your brother wake up late again?"

"You know Aang, sometimes I just wonder what I'm doing here with you?" She replies, but I see a smile forming on her lips.

If only she knew I wonder the same thing every time I see her. She's so beautiful, talented, and smart. I guess, I'm smart too. I'm more than knowledgable with computers, but she doesn't know that. I have all her classes, but that just means I can learn quickly. It's not a skill I take for granted, but it doesn't make me all that special. Being special has not only to do with intelligence or special titles.

There is something so unique in everyone; there's something that makes them special. I -I just- don't see that in me. Ugh, I'm starting to sound pathetic, even more so. I almost scoff out loud. Instead, I offer, "You can always call me and I can give you a ride."

Katara gazes at me through wide eyes, "You'd do that."

I gulp, would I? Of course, I wouldn't have said so if not. Katara is slowly weaving herself into my heart. I reach to scratch the back of my head. As casually as I can, I answer, "Sure, why not? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Definitely," she grins mischievously, "You know, I might take you up on that offer."

I tilt my head. What can she possibly be up to? We remain silent the rest of the way to class. I can't help notice the giddy look on her face. Her blue eyes shine like a sapphire, but look like the cool arctic waters of the Southern water tribe. Every once in a while she presses her lips together to hide her grin. I roll my eyes mentally. I will never figure this girl out. I don't have much experience with girls. The little I do have is what I'm trying hard to forget.

I yawn as we take our seats in Spanish. Katara takes a seat next to me. Together, we begin the warm up. There are a couple questions I struggle with, but Katara has me covered. I, in return, help with her respective difficulties. The rest of class is spent working, talking, and getting to know each other more as our teacher goes over some basic grammar rules. It's mostly review.

After that, Katara and I part ways. She goes to the cafeteria and I leave to the rooftop. I walk slowly through the halls until I reach my destination. I take a whiff of the fresh air. Nothing makes me feel so good like the arrival of fall. The wind blows, therefore I'm surrounded by my natural element. I take my book-bag off and pull out a fruit salad. I walk to the ledge and sit on it. My feet are dangling over two stories. I look down and plop a grape into my mouth. I reach back to grab my notepad. I open it to a fresh page.

I shuffle around my books for a pencil. Once I have it in my hand; I begin to write.

* * *

**_Katara_**

I walk into the cafeteria. I groan out loud as I see Jet approaching Suki at our table. Sokka is no where in sight, pity. I know Sokka would beat the stupid out of him. Well, at least, he has not spotted me.

The line advances as I see them talk animatedly. Suki crosses her arms before a deep frown tugs her lips down. She rubs her eyebrows and scans the room. I get a familiar feeling in my stomach. It travels up to the palms of my hands and down to the soles of my feet. My body tenses as a tingling sensation takes over. I have to remind myself to inhale more frequently. Suki meets my stare and smiles. She gives Jet a meaningful look before pointing in my direction.

I'm starting to go numb.

Jet smirks as he spots me. He walks confidently in my direction. I'm fearful and it's frustrating. I immediately look down at my clothing. I'm dressed in a simple blue tank-top and sweater. I tug on my braided hair. I'm nervous because, for some reason, I care what he thinks. His smirk widens. I can only assume he reads through my actions. I grit my teeth.

No, not this time.

I will not be intimidated. It's time I stand up for myself. Sokka isn't here, neither is Aang, and Suki just betrayed me. I am an independent young woman. I can do this. I close my eyes and open them to see my ex.

"Katara, darling, you look beautiful," he tells me smoothly.

I—idiotically—blush as he complements me. He's looking at me through big doe eyes. Only that doesn't work on me because I know better. He is anything other than innocent. I scowl, but he pays no heed. He uses the knuckles of his hand to caress my cheek. I think this is one of the few times he's called me beautiful.

I'm not sure of the reason for which Aang comes to mind. All I know is the memory of his words.

_You are attractive._

He hasn't called me beautiful. I hope to hear it from him one day, but the sincerity of his words have touched me. He doesn't think I'm ugly at all. The way he had spoken them to me was indescribable. He told me in a way that made me feel...hot. He said it as if was a scientific truth. He wasn't trying to get something out of me. Jet's purpose, I'm clueless to, but he wants something. I narrow my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Please, come back to the band,"-he pleads-"come back to me."

Obviously, I'm not going back,"No, I told you. I'm done."

I turn and grab a vanilla yogurt, strawberry-granola parfait. I pull a spoon as the lady behind the lunch line stares at her screen. She waves her hand. I take my leave. I walk past my table, ignore Suki completely, and give Sokka a look. I step into the hallway. A hand wraps around my elbow. I dart my eyes to a boy drinking from a water fountain. I move my hand and water bend Jet to a locker. I let my anger take over me. Soon, Jet is frozen neck to toe.

"What is it that you want from me?" I exclaim, "Don't you get it? It's over."

"Katara, come on. It was one mistake. At least come back to the band."

I shake my head in disbelief. The band is the only reason he wants me back. He has the audacity to ask me... I can't believe him! I scoff, "You betrayed me! You told me you liked me, but you lied! An entire year of my life is gone. You lied to me and I fucking believed you!"

His eyes for once hold shame, if only for a second. I see Sokka and Suki appear from the cafeteria. Jet speaks harshly, "You don't know what you're doing. Don't ruin us or the band."

Sokka walks closer to Jet. I'm surprised by his calmness, "She didn't ruin anything. You did when you messed with her feelings."

I begin to walk away when he calls my name softly, "Katara..."

I clench my eyes shut. I take a side view. There's no defeat in his eyes, for he is only trying out his chances. A dull ache covers my heart as I'm reminded of another pain, "No, I'm not done."

I turn to face Suki with a pointed finger, "How could you?"

"Katara?" Sokka asks with confusion etched on his face.

I ignore him and stalk my way to Suki, "You knew I needed time. What he did to me and how he treated me has hurt me, but you still sent him my way. How are you to explain that?"

She seems at loss for words. I let out a lifeless laugh, "Why would you do that? Who knows? Should I try to guess?"

Her brown eyes peer at me. It's almost as if she doesn't recognize me. She seems to debate her answer. A beat passes, "I'm concerned. You've been hanging with _Aang_."

Now I know what Jet told her and it makes me ever angrier. What gives her the right to throw that in my face as an insult. She says his name like its venom in her mouth. I huff, "What if I am? Why do you care? You have plenty of friends I don't like!"

"Katara, understand that-"

"This is my life, not yours. I do what I want and you don't get to interfere. This isn't life or death. I make a mistake, okay! What happened was years ago! I don't even know the girl."

"He hurt her!"

"And he hurt me!" I point at Jet.

I'm not sure what she's getting at. I do know; I have given her too much freedom over my life. Earlier, I would have stayed away. I wouldn't even be yelling. It's not fair. I've never seen Aang do one thing wrong, yet she has the right to tell who I can and can't hang out with. I get she's concerned, but I don't see her listening to me. I've told her Azula is not the best friend to have around.

"Katara-" I don't care what happened in the past.

"I don't know why you've held the grudge so long,"-I shake my head-"and I don't care. Until you figure everything out...just leave me alone."

Sokka remains silent as he looks at Suki with question. I can't tell if he's angry or not. At this point, I'm not worrying about it. I unfreeze Jet, "I never want to see you again."

I turn on my heel with a weight off my shoulders. I walk away and let my words hang in the air, "Anyone mess with Aang and I'll water bend you to the bottom of the Chesapeake."

* * *

**_Aang_**

I chew on a strawberry and set my notebook down. My feet swing back and forth. The heel of my shoes hit the wall every time.

Over the past month, I've come to realize that my air bending is slowly getting better. Teo was surprised to hear that I was finally able to air bend again. I can't say I wasn't confused by the randomness of it, but I refuse to tell him how I managed. I still don't understand it myself. There's also the fact that while he along with his dad and some other 'people' have been trying every possibility to get my air bending back. How do I tell them that falling plates triggered the reaction? How do I tell them that the only other person in the room was Katara? That's right; I don't. It's bad enough, I have no choice, but I don't want to drag Katara into this mess. I remain silent and train. Ever since the dinner at Katara's, I've been practicing everyday.

On that note, I slowly stand on the ledge. I look down knowing that a person can die falling from a two story building. However, I lost fear in mistakes a long time ago. I can't afford to make them. At least, not the deadly ones. I take in a breath and wait for a breeze. I take one look at the ground and jump. I curl my body and land on the thin brick on my right foot. I use my hands to direct a strong current around me; I make sure that the my movements suck in leaves. Forcefully, with a flick of my wrist, I let go of the air. The changing leaves slowly begin to float back down to the grassy lawn.

"That was dangerous, stupid, reckless-"

"Katara?"

"-idiotic, you could have fallen, cracked a bone, or died-"

I roll my eyes, "Do you really want to lecture me?"

She pauses her ranting with a scowl, "No."

I slump onto my butt and pat a space beside me. She, instead, launches herself into my arms. Her hands fist my shirt. I bite my lip, "Are you okay?"

"My best friend just did the most beautiful demonstration of bending whilst signing his death warrant," she murmurs.

I rest my chin on her shoulder, "He sounds like a handful."

She grins at me, "He is."

I study her for a moment. Something about her doesn't feel right. I purse my lips. Her blue eyes look conflicted, "What happened now?"

She steps away with a groan, "It's freaky how you do that."

"I know," I smirk, "Now, on with it."

"Jet tried to get me back," she speaks bitterly.

I frown. Jet isn't the guy for her. I'm not saying I'm any better, but she deserves someone to value her. Jet only knows how to think in himself. I get the feeling she knows when she adds resentfully, "For the band."

I gaze into her eyes, "He's an idiot. You can do so much better. You shouldn't care."

Her hands clench around her head, "I do care!"

I almost smile because she's finally admitting it. She dated the guy for a year. There's bound to be a part of her that cares. A part of her liked him and the damage he did to her self-esteem is the reason for her anguish. I watch as her beautiful eyes are covered by skin. They open with tears brimming them. If she weren't so sad, the sight would be wonderful. The water gives the azure color of her eyes a more realistic look. I almost feel as I'm watching the ocean waves or a small lake.

"Why do I care? I didn't even like him that much."

"You spent an entire year with him and he betrayed you. He injured your self image," I answer simply, "It's perfectly normal."

Her hands wave aimlessly at the air as she pleads, "Teach me not to care, please? How do I get rid of the nerves?"

I stand up and hold her shoulders. I trace her hair loops with my index finger. Her eyes are furrowed together in distress. I give myself a minute, "I want to help you, but you need to let me in. Let me see you like you are when no one is watching."

I know that Katara is an independent person. I've found lately, that she's not stubborn per se, but passionate. She sticks to her believes with passion. A trait I admire. She has the ability to pull herself through and I have no doubt that she can pull herself out of this one. The thing is, for once I want someone to be there for her in a way only a friend can. I want her to let me take care of her because—somehow—she makes me feel human again. I can feel happy and I enjoy her company. I know I can help her, but my reasons are completely selfish.

She smiles, "Will you do the same for me?"

"We have a deal."

* * *

I think about Katara as I take the groceries out of dad's SUV. I hadn't expected her to ask the same of me. I don't think I'll ever expect her actions, but I'm not entirely predictable myself. I can't complain though. It's what I like about her. It's one of the things I like about her. A smile takes over my face as I reach the door. I set down the bags and unlock the door. A hand pulls me by the shirt before I have the chance to do anything else.

I slam all the way to the end of the doorway hall into the living room. A small grunt leaves my lips in pain at the contact of my back with the floor. I slowly gather myself up to face a pair of steel grey eyes. My father looks down at me with an angry scowl. Instinctively, my feet push me back like a timid animal too afraid to fight and too terrified to leave. His feet stomp and I feel it vibrate into the wooden floor. His fingers wrap around my collar. He lifts me up effortlessly like a small puppy, but I just sag against his grip.

I haven't had a beating in a bit more than a month. I should know better than to let my guard down. I tremble against the wall as he looks at me with deep hatred. A hatred that is slowly starting to look like betrayal...

"Where were you?"

I open my mouth. No words escape me because I'm too scared to answer. Instead, I stare with fear coursing through my body like venom. This only seems to make him angrier. I flinch as he pulls me closer. The smell of liquor fills my nose bitterly. He pushes me back against the wall with a crack.

"Where the fuck were you?!" He shouts at me through clenched teeth.

"I was...," I fumble to find the words my head is screaming me to say.

"You were where? Trying to run! You want to leave me! Just like Lu Ten!"

His eyes brim with tears as the blue appears on them. He slaps me across the face. He drops me carelessly before turning around, "Just like your mother."

I cup my reddening cheek, "I was out getting groceries."

He looks back at me with a hint of...remorse. His eyes are starting to go completely blue. I crawl up to him and grab his shoulder, "Mama didn't leave you. She died!"

He shakes his head, "You wanted to leave too."

Blue eyes begin to transform into green, "She said she'd never leave me! Why did she leave? Why did you want to leave? Was I such a bad father? I did everything I could to make you happy!"

"It was an accident! She loved you! I love you!"

I tell him because it's true. Even with his fucked up love; I love him too. He's dad and I hold on to that with every fiber in my soul. I hold because he's a fucking sick alcoholic whom lost his wife. I catch my breath and watch him cover his ears with a scream at my words. Angry tears fall from his eyes as he shouts out profanities.

"A fucking letter is what she left me! I gave that bitch everything I had and it wasn't enough!" He claws at the floor as I watch him in horror. I have never seen him get like this. I look at the date on the digital clock hanging on the wall.

October 15, the day of the fateful accident.

"I wasn't enough! She left without a goodbye. Just a useless piece of paper," he sobs. His screams have subsided, but I'm left with a question. What happened to my mother? Is it the liquor talking or has dad finally lost it. Instead, I watch my dad slump on the floor. His eyes shining blue. The greatest general in fire nation history has fallen.

-Flashback-

"Oh, tell the story again!" 12 year old Lu Ten begs.

I roll my eyes and plead, "I want to hear how you defeated the New Sozin rebels in Ba Sing Se!"

Momma turns to look at me, "Aang?"

I tear my eyes from poppa with a hum ask mom continues her question, "Why do you like that story so much?"

Lu Ten speaks up as a matter of fact, "Well, it's the greatest battle in history!"

I scratch the back of my head, "I just think that it's pretty cool you got to fight with Avatar Roku."

Lu Ten looks at me with an 'are you serious' look. Mommy laughs, "Iroh, you never told me you met the Avatar."

Daddy looks at me, "How did you know Aang?"

I yawn, I think it's nappy time. I stretch my arms with a sigh, "I had dream."

Dad eyes me quizzically before saying, "Alright, let's get you a nap champ."

-End Flashback-

I stare down at my hands at the sudden memory. I look down at my blank faced father. I wonder if he knows? I wonder how we went from that memory to this nightmare. I swallow the lump in my throat and reach for the my keys.

"I'm going for a ride on my motorcycle," I yell over my shoulder. Better he finds out now than later. He just nods and I take my leave. Somehow, I still feel as bad as I did before. There's no relief.

* * *

**_Katara_**

"I'm so angry at her right now," Sokka states, "I just can't believe she would..."

I give a sympathetic glance, "I'm sorry Sokka."

He holds his head in his hands, "Why?"

"She's been off lately," I shrug, "but does this mean you'll leave the Aang subject alone."

He glares as I ask him hopefully. A scoff escapes his mouth, "Not like a have a choice either way."

I stare blankly, "Why?"

"Mom threatened to ground me," Sokka huffs.

I cross my arms in slight amusement, "Good because I don't need you or Suki ruining this for me."

"Katara think about what you're doing!" Exclaims Sokka suddenly, "Is he worth it? You know what Suki said-"

I roll my eyes, "I don't know if he is or not. I'll never know if I don't try. I'm taking back my life Sokka."

His eyebrows furrow, "She's our friend. She cares about us. I'm angry, yes, but I know she had good intentions."

I stare into his concerned baby blues. I know Sokka like the back of my hand. Even if he can be a complete meathead at times, I know he cares about me. I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around him, "I need to make mistakes on my own. I don't need you, Suki, or anyone else making choices for me."

He hugs me tighter. His warmth covers me like the blanket on my bed. His face buries into my hair as he whispers, "I only want the best for you."

"Then let me be."

He nods his head reluctantly and clearly displeased. He heads off to his room. I pause for a moment, "Sokka?"

"Yeah," he replies from halfway up the stairs.

"Tell her to come see me when she starts seeing me like a equal, not her follower," I take a calming breath.

He seems to consider it for a moment before nodding. I go to the piano rather than heading to sleep. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night for me.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked! **

**I under estimated my work load this week. Oh boy, I'm so tired. Im falling asleep. I still have things to get done so, I won't keep you. **

**Ugh! I'm sorry guys. Fanfiction is being retarded. I've been trying to upload this chapter since yesterday afternoon!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and I wouldn't mind some more! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

His body tenses and I fear the rapidness of the change in color of his eyes. His jaw clenches, eyes narrow while I'm left wishing I had kept my mouth shut. I should have known he would never allow me to leave. I had hoped he was drunk enough to give me permission. I just want to go visit Appa. It's not like I can go when he disappears for a week or two. Still, it was stupid of me to ask. Now, I face the consequences.

His breath hitches as he stands up from his chair. The salad is not too interesting now. I bite the inside of my cheek as Iroh walks stiffly. I hold the sides of my chair. His grey eyes glare holes into me before his hand slaps me across the face. I'm, somehow, knocked out of my chair onto the tiled floor. I grit my teeth together as he pulls me by my hair to the living room. My scalps feels as if it were stretching. Needles stab into the flesh of my head where my hairs are pulled mercilessly. He lets my dead cells go with a toss. I struggle to catch myself from falling face first on the carpet as the side of my back scratches against the corner of the center table. I grip my side. It will definitely bruise.

I close my eyes with a gasp as his foot kicks my ribcage with a spat, "You're not going anywhere. You don't get to leave me."

"My mother is dead!" I gasp out as his foot pushes harder on the forming bruise. I feel my mouth open like a fish. I can't take it. My body is begging for oxygen while my mind tells my mouth to stop moving. I feel myself curl away in pain as the man I had once looked to for comfort slaps me once more. The sound resonates through the room.

"Don't leave," he growls.

There's fear, uncertainty in his eyes; therefore I find myself saying, "Okay."

He drops me gently before stomping his way out into the car with the slam of the door. The car engine starts, leaves, and I'm left to pick up the mess in tears.

* * *

**_Katara_**

I chew on my chicken before returning Sokka's fierce glare. He sits across from me on the dining table. The silence is thick as we stare each other down. Can one person really cause this? I blink and soften my gaze as dad sets down his fork. Mom looks concerned. Sokka simply places his hand up before clearing his throat.

"When do you plan on talking to Suki," he asks.

I frown, "I don't know."

"She leaves tomorrow to Kyoshi for two weeks."

I shrug, "What do you want me to say."

He stares down at his food in silence. He seems to debate his next words. I can honestly say this is the most serious way I have ever seen Sokka behave. I purse my lips as our parents watch us quietly. I almost feel like I'm under a telescope. They study our expressions like I study my textbook.

"I've been thinking," he pauses to look at me with a sheepish smile, "I want to know Aang's side of the story."

I feel my eyes widen. Well, that's new. I offer a weak smile and motion him to continue, "While Suki seems sincere; I admit that my affections might influence my perspective. I'm judging Aang unfairly when he's done nothing to me."

I smile brightly, "Sokka-"

"I was wondering if you could help me find out what happened down to the last detail. I want both sides of the story to make a fair conclusion."

I can't help jumping out of my seat and running around the table to hug Sokka. He may be a jerk at times but he's my brother. I care what he thinks. I kiss his cheek, excuse myself from the table, and walk(skip) toward my room. I halt my step as Sokka yells after me, "Make sure to tell him everything before asking anything, if you really like him. I'm sure he'll appreciate you being honest."

I blush with a nod and run to my room. I almost make it there before deciding to return for a cup of water. I make it into the kitchen when I hear my mother's voice, "You finally realized it honey."

There's a silence until dad speaks, "Alright, what is all this drama about? How do Suki, Aang, and Katara fit in this equation?"

"We immediately made friends with Suki and Toph when we moved here. Katara took notice in the one boy that took all her classes. When Suki found out she freaked out."

Sokka pauses. I do so as well. Suki barely knew us. The way she freaked out was almost as if what he had done was personal. I can't wrap my mind around it. She barely knew us them. It just doesn't make sense.

"Then, she told us the story."

I roll my eyes. Sokka, ever the storyteller, "In the eighth grade, a couple months before we moved here. Aang was dating a girl. We don't know who the girl was but she was popular. A couple of months later, she caught him making out with Azula. You know, the one who thinks she rules everything."

"Zuko's sister?" I hear mom ask.

"She confronted him and he denied it. He had no excuse. She was devastated and he didn't show up for the rest of the week. When he returned, he passed everyone as if they weren't worthy to be in his presence."

I curl my hands and walk back into the living room. I arrive to see my dad rub his chin, "The story does make sense. He does seem to give off the vibe of being superior."

"You're wrong," they freeze at the sound of my voice. Mom looks at me after a moment with agreement. I turn my attention to Sokka.

"Katara, you know everything makes sense!" He exclaims. Our parents look at each other and sigh. I manage to surprise them by keeping my voice steady and calm.

"You don't spend almost everyday near him."-I shake my head-"You go and watch him but _really_ watch him. He walks as if we don't _exist_."

Dad raises an eyebrow. Mom instantly realizes what I mean. I was that way for the longest time after gran gran died. I seem to sink back every year on the anniversary of her death. I rub my forehead as Sokka replies sarcastically, "Oh yeah, that's _so _much better."

"No you idiot, it's not," I cross my arms, "It's like he's alive, but only going through the motions."

Dad seems to sink in what I'm saying while Sokka scoffs. I don't let that deter me, "When you look in his eyes there's so much sadness in them. I don't understand. He seems so helpless."

Sokka seems to lose himself in thought. He has seen something, that's why he changed his mind. I don't know what, but I've gotten through to all of them. I nod with a laugh, "It's funny because he really knows how to hide it."

I look down, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

I leave my them to their thoughts, but I'm left in wonder. Will we ever know what happened?

* * *

**_Aang_**

_"Aiko?" _

_I rub my eyes as I pick up the sound of shuffling in my room. I yawn and sleepily hold myself up with my arm behind my back. A pair of soft embers look at me mischievously. I glare at the bed headed girl poking my stomach. She pays no mind. I lay back on my stomach and pull the covers back over my head. _

_"Go back to bed Aiko," I groan tiredly._

_She tugs on the blanket stubbornly, "Food!"_

_I clench my fists with a sigh. I throw the covers off myself and stand up. My sister hops happily ahead of me. Her face has the perfect definition of confidence and accomplishment. I cross my arms over my chest, "You couldn't have asked mom?"_

_She shakes her head with a small pout, "Mommy room not."_

_That's weird._

_I pick her up and walk down the stairs. I stumble a bit on the steps, but manage to get us both safely at the bottom. She smiles happily before taking off in a run to the kitchen as fast as her little two year old feet will let her; then, she goes a little faster. I shake my head and catch a shadow. I swallow my fear and follow it. Aiko has come back with a banana in her hand. I peel it slowly and hand it to her. Well, she snatches it from my hand. _

_I walk across the living room and through the door that leads to the garage. I sigh in relief as I see familiar dark hair. Aiko smiles happily, "Mommy!" _

_Mom seems a bit startled. Her face morphs into panic and an unknown emotion. She seems to debate her options before asking, "How would you two like to get daddy a surprise breakfast?"_

_My head explodes with joy, "IHOP!"_

_She grins biting her lip. I watch as she struggles to buckle my sister in with her trembling hands. I wonder if she's nervous. She knows how dad is. As long as she gets him pancakes and some tea from the tea shop beside, then he'll be happy. I'm lost in thought that I don't notice anything until she speaks._

_"Aang hurry or your staying."_

_My eyes widen and I hop on the car. The door slides shut beside me as mom pulls out of the drive way. Her grey eyes look at us carefully. Aiko is slowly falling back to sleep and I stare intently at the road. Mom then hands me her tablet. She smiles and I open it to play a game. _

_I fixate my eye on the screen and mumble, "Jump."_

_I sigh with relief. I notice mom grab her phone, but my game is more important right now. I'm close to beating my high score!_

_"I tried, but I couldn't leave them behind."_

_I don't know who she's talking to. Mom seems worried though. She glances at me and I pretend to be entertained._

_"You promise nothing will happen to them."_

_She gives me a wary look from the corner of her eye, "Okay, I trust you."_

_I shut the tablet off and it's about thirty minutes before I work up the courage to ask, "Mom-"_

_That's when I realize we're in the highway. I'm not an expert in navigation, but this doesn't look like the way we use to go to IHOP. She looks at me nervously and darts her eyes back to the road. Slowly, she begins to accelerate. I look at her to see her grey eyes go wide. She grips the steering wheel as if her life depended on it. A car is heading straight into us. _

_I unbuckle my seat belt and shake her, "Mom, watch out!"_

_She doesn't answer me; in fact, I watch as the speed gets higher. _

_"Mom!" I scream and beg her to slow down, to do something. Aiko awakens with a cry as if sensing the danger. It all happens in slow motion. The car hits the passenger side, somehow. Still, in a way I don't know how it's possible. Our car does a 360 degree turn and flips down the gentle slope of grassy land near the highway. I struggle to get to Aiko as the car moves. I cover my sister with my body as glass flies around the car. _

_Suddenly, it all stops. I fall on my back. I gasp out in pain with an arch of my back. My eyes roll back to see a man of blue-grey eyes and honey hair. I let out a gasp as sleep pulls me into it's clutches. My eyes lock with a pair dark brown eyes. My mouth moves soundlessly-_

I awake with a cold sweat covering my body. The dream is more than a dream, but a memory. I finally remember what happened and it worries me. There's so many questions I can take from this, but the man in my dream lets me think of nothing. The man with brown eyes is the same one that tried to have his way with Katara. It's scares me more than anything. I'm starting to believe that maybe my mother's death wasn't so coincidental.

I turn to look at the dark sky through my window. The moon is nowhere in sight. I rub my eyes, "I can't sleep."

_No shit Sherlock_.

I groan, "Ugh."

Thankfully, I'm left alone after that. My mind remains awake. I can't seem to fall back asleep. My mother is probably the reason. Especially, when my father is the one to mention her. The way he spoke of her surprised me. He had mourn her death for so long and now...

My relationship with my dad is complicated. Sometimes I feel like I deserve the beating and other times I blame him. I sometimes feel like it's not my fault. I am only a child after all. I don't think I did anything to deserve the cruel treatment. I'm a living being. No one deserves to be treated with harshness, much less a child.

In the end, I never know what to think or do. I don't know what to say to make things okay. My mind and my heart tell me two different things. My thoughts and my father's words add to my confusion. Maybe, I remain for my uncertainty. I stay because I have nowhere to go. I can't leave dad. He gave me life, shelter, and somehow managed to pay for bills. He's sick. I know that much. One way or another, he took care of me. I can't abandon him, not yet. I have to try because I know he's not all gone. Besides, can I really leave my own flesh and blood alone.

Everything always seems so complicated when it comes to my life. Why can't it be easier? I find myself asking the same question often. Can I leave? Can I go? It's yes or no, but it doesn't feel simple.

I'm turning 18 soon, in the spring. An Airbender born in spring. A prodigy at that, go figure. I'm surprised I still remember my birthday. Most teens think of freedom and starting somewhere new. I wish, I want, to leave. I can't run. I'm alone in my misery right now. Sometimes, I wish I had someone to talk to, but in a way I'm glad I don't. Mother disappeared seven years ago. Aiko, she's better off at school. I don't even want to think about Lu Ten. Dad is the last person I want to see now.

In my drowsiness, I mourn the loss of my hero. All I want is his love the way he had shown me to love. I'm slowly giving up. Slowly, I'm losing hope. My faith is gone. At least, it feels that way. I fear that father will completely lose the love he once held for me. I don't know, don't remember, what I did wrong. I'm not sure if it's my exhausted brain, but I'm not sure if I care.

Dad does a good job stabbing my heart with hurtful words and giving me blows that penetrate skin down to my very core. It's hard to convince myself that I've done nothing wrong when I'm worried by the incoming hit followed by a punch after a slap. His slurred words and sloppy kicks make me numb. My own mind traps me at times to the point where I wish death would come and take me out of my misery.

In terms to that, he is not the only one to blame. My training helps me not. Especially, when I have people breathing down my back to do better. I can't think this way, I know that, but I can't help it. I can't let go, no matter if it breaks me, because for some reason too much depends on me. It's selfish of me to stand here and complain about how miserable I am when there are people in worse conditions.

I put my hands under my head and stare at the ceiling. I wish to die when others wish to live. How is that fair? I scoff, "I don't deserve to live."

My conscience is strangely silent. Good, he understands. My life is meant to give, to serve, and to please. It's the only way I feel worthy of living. I am the Avatar after all. It's in my job description. I yawn, my eyes blink close, and I fall asleep. Finally.

* * *

**_Katara_**

"Sokka hurry up," I yell, "I'm going to be late!"

"Dad?"

"Katara, you know I would rather Sokka drive you than you walking alone. It's not exactly near by."

I fight the urge to stomp my feet like a five year old. I press my lips together with a glance to my mother. She rolls her eyes as I glance at the watch, "I'm going to be late! We should have left half an hour ago!"

I clutch my hair in exasperation. I can't call Toph. She can't drive. Mai and Zuko are supposed to be at beach pointing out everything they hate for their anniversary. Jet is out of the question. Suki and I are still not talking. She left for Kyoshi Island yesterday, anyway. I scowl at the stairs. For being such a scheduling freak, Sokka never gets anywhere on time in the mornings. I scoff, he's far from being a morning bird.

I take a peak at the clock on the stove from the door way; it's seven fifty-seven. I'm going to be late if he doesn't hurry. We need to leave pronto! As usual, he's taking his sweet time when the last thing we have—I have—is time, "Sokka!"

"Ride the bus!" I groan glaring at dad. He lifts his newspaper over his face. He was the one that decided against riding the bus. He doesn't trust bus drivers to stay focused. He feels better to be driven by himself, mom, or Sokka. Preferably, a car.

I huff and grab Sokka's keys. Mom watches with amusement as dad looks at me curiously. I drop the keys and freeze them over with water. I cross my arms, "I was nice the day I froze his keys to the floor."

"Honey, why don't you just take his car."

I rub my eyebrows, "He won't let me drive it and his has a manual transmission."

I don't know how to drive like that. Sokka won't teach me and dad said he would but he's been busy. I can't take dad's because his car is off limits and mom needs it later for her shift at the hospital. If I had a car, then I drive myself. Unfortunately, I'm car-_less_. He's my ride. It's frustrating, but I think I have an idea. I pull out my phone and dial.

It gives a couple of rings, "Hey Katara, I thought you're supposed to be at the doctor's."

"I am but..."

A light chuckle comes from the phone making me smile, "Sokka."

"Yes," I groan, "Can you do me a big favor?"

I can almost see his smile as he responds, "All be there in five."

"Thanks," I pause before adding tentatively, "Are you okay?"

I can't help notice the distant sound of his voice. I feel my eyebrows furrow together with concern. He sighs, "I just had a bad dream."

"You've been having a lot of those lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'll be fine. How did you know though?"

I know you. I can see the bags under your eyes from the lack of sleep. I want to tell him this. Instead, I opt to say, "Call me Sherlock Holmes."

He laughs on the other end, "See you in a bit."

"Bye."

I bite my lip as mom and dad look at me skeptically. I roll my eyes as the water starts running, "Is your brother in the shower?"

I settle on the couch, "I give up."

"I'll talk to your brother," dad tells me.

I smile and pick myself up as a knock echoes through the house. Mom and dad follow me, but I pay no heed. Aang stands behind the door in a pair of khakis and a tucked in light orange polo shirt. His feet are dressed in a pair of dark brown Camp Mocs. His hand is once again in his hair, "I thought we talked about baldness."

He looks up with a smile, "Airbender."

I grab his hand and pull him along, "We have half an hour. Think you can make it?"

He hands me a helmet, "Do you even have to ask?"

I wrap my arms around him, "Not really."

* * *

**_Aang_**

"Everything okay?"

She smiles, "Yeah, just some girl stuff."

I set down the magazine and follow Katara out of the waiting room. She intertwines our arms together as we walk out into the parking lot. Her hair blows against the wind. I'm reminded of the ocean. I don't tell her that though. Instead, I observe her as she bends down to tie the shoe laces of her blue converse. She's in white pants and a long sleeved shirt. The sleeves of her shirt and her shoulders are covered by flower design, navy blue, lace. Her collar and the fabric under the three buttons above her chest are blue along with the fabric chest down and her hand cuffs.

I wonder if she realizes the tranquility and comfort she brings me. The thought of losing that, losing her, scares me. The thoughts I'm having alone terrify me. I know in a moments notice Suki will come ruin it. Katara told me how angry Suki got when she found out about our...friendship. I just wonder how long she'll stick around. Katara isn't one for bad intentions, but Suki is her friend. My history with Suki isn't exactly pleasant. I don't want to relive it and it appears Suki will do anything to keep it hidden. What will happen when she returns?

Suki is and has been keeping me from my ray of sunshine. I've come to find that out from Katara. The ray of sunshine herself. I know Katara isn't and object, but the thought of losing her as a friend scares me. She's the bright light at the end of the tunnel. I find myself smiling more at her antics. It's easy for me to let myself loose in her presence. I've had to scratch and dig for just a bit of relief and she brings it to me almost naturally.

I've come to consider her a friend, my only friend, my best friend. She brings a cookie of happiness in my darkest hour. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her kindness, and determination make me happy. If only for little while, I can feel my steps become lighter. The Airbender in me comes out to play. I feel a bond forming between us and I find myself wishing she feels it too. Suki's grudge is the last thing I want to be the reason for loosing her. I'm not going to, not now.

I plan to tell her my side of the story. I just need to find the courage. When she asked me about Suki's dislike toward me, I simply told her it was complicated. While that is true, I get the feeling she knows it's not all the story. She asks no more and I silently thank her for that. I'm not ready to talk about that or anything else including my life story to anyone. I'm getting close though and she's helping even if she doesn't know it. She suspects things, but nothing too detailed I hope. I'm just glad she doesn't look at me with pity after I told her about my mother's death.

I smile as she ties her left shoe. I sound like a love sick puppy. This is why I didn't want to get close to her. I knew this would happen. I blame her. It's her fault. She didn't go away and I don't mind. It's my fault too. I did little to push her away, to keep her away. Now, she's working her way into my heart and soul. Should I feel happy or sad? Happy, I decide because I will never forget or regret our friendship. I will treasure that forever.

I look at her and imagine the warmth of her hands wrapped around my body. I'll treasure that for as long as I can and enjoy it for as long as I have it.

I think for once I'll engulf myself in today and forget tomorrow. All I need is right here, in this moment, with her. God, I'm turning into a cheesy sap.

"Aang?"

Katara looks at me curiously. Her hair loopies sway from side to side with the wind, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine."

"You kind of zoned out on me there," she pulls timidly on her hair.

I take her hand, "Don't worry about it."

She tilts her head to the side, but gets on the motorcycle without another peep. We arrive at her house around one in the afternoon. She pulls me along to the hammock attached to two apposing trees in front of her house. It takes some fumbling around for us to get comfortable and lay down on the hammock. I have my arm wrapped around her and she rests her head on my chest while we gaze at the white cotton candies in the sky. It feels intimate to be like this with her. It makes me nervous, but it's comfortable and I enjoy it. We remain quiet for a while, but I keep getting the distinct feeling of being watched.

* * *

"Hakoda..."

I trail my lips over the curve of her neck. She tilts her head to the side with a sigh. I grin at the shiver that spread through her body as my hands move from her waste up to her lovely, round, soft...

"The kids..."

She turns around and presses her smooth lips to mine, "Could show up...at any...time."

"Kya, just relax," I whisper gently into her ear. Her body quivers in response.

Swiftly, I lift her off her feet and make our way upstairs. She laughs, "What at you doing here anyway?"

"I decided to work from home," I grin hopefully.

I set her down as we reach our room. She places her hands on her hips. I thought so, "I wanted to make sure Katara got home safely."

"I think Aang seems like a nice boy," she tells me.

I roll my eyes, "What are _you_ doing here?"

She plays with the button on my shirt. I smirk, now you want to play. Before I know it, my shirt is on the floor and back is on the bed, "You remember how much I love papaya?"

How can I forget considering how much Katara hates papaya?

I flip us over, "Yugoda brought some didn't she?"

She moans underneath me, "I couldn't help myself."

"It made you sick," I state wrapping her leg around me.

She gasps, "Very much."

I thrust my hips in. A sharp breath leaves me, "I won't say anything just because I'm glad."

She holds onto my shoulder, "Same here."

We don't talk after that. All I know is that I wake to an empty bed. I look up to see my lovely wife coming in with a cup of, "Hot chocolate?"

"Coffee gets boring," she shrugs.

She walks over to the window. A smile parts her lips to show a row of white pearly teeth. She does a little dance in her spot, "Honey, are you okay?"

She takes a hurried sip of her sweet drink before running to the closet. She throws me a random blue cotton t-shirt, "Get dressed, I can't miss this!"

Well, I take a calm sip and cup my cheek, "Love you too."

She skips back in, "Come on! What's taking you so long?"

I change silently and follow her down the stairs. She leads me to the back of the house. A finger raises to her lips as we walk around the side of the house, "Kya, what are we-"

"Sh!"

She points to the front of the house, the hammock. Sokka and Katara used to fight over that thing. Then, I realize that my daughter is sitting there with some boy. His arm is wrapped around her as they look up. I almost stand and march there. Kya holds my elbow. She pulls me down and orders me to listen. I am not pleased, but relent. I watch the boy pull his arm away and sit crisscross on the hammock. I hope he falls. Katara on the other hand just sits up. She looks up at the boy expectantly. He offers a shy smile. I scoff. Kya elbows my ribs. Ow.

"How does a girl like you end up with Jet?"

Aang, shit, son of a bitch! What is that supposed to mean? Katara looks down as he looks up, "I mean, he's a jerk and your...well you."

Katara raises her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aang drops his feet to dangle on the side. Answer the question! I. Dare. You.

"It's nothing offensive," he tells her softly, "You're just so sweet and kind and beautiful, not to mention smart."

I feel my jaw drop. I was not expecting that. Kya grins beside me. I look down at myself. Am I really spying on my teenage daughter? I don't have time to answer. Katara rests her head on his chest, "I've always been so focused in school. Jet was my first boyfriend. I don't know. I guess he was the first guy that showed enough interest to try and win me over."

"Most guys are just shy or insecure."

"I know that now. It's funny because after a while he stopped complementing me and did the opposite like a nagging voice in the back of my mind pointing out my every mistake."

My heart breaks for my little girl. Aang leans over her, "Is that why when..."

"Yeah, I kind of froze. I wanted to fight. I know how to fight, but there are times when I doubt myself. Then, there's the fact that he wanted my body. I didn't understand what he wanted with me. It had been so long since someone called pretty or beautiful or hot."

Aang laughs out loud, "You are such a mystery to me."

I study his face. He seems honest. There's no sign of malice anywhere. In fact, he seems to care for her. I watch rooted on my spot, "I don't what I would have done if he had done something to you."

What is he talking about? I look at Kya. She is equally perplexed. Katara sighs, "I like to think I would have come to my senses. If not I would have kicked his balls or something."

"It was sexual assault! Don't joke about it," he exclaims.

What? Kya pales beside me. I can't move my mouth even if I wanted to. Aang pulled her close. His eyes clench shut, "I don't even want to imagine..."

Katara cups his cheek, "I'm fine."

"We ought to spar together sometime," he grins half-heartedly. Where is he going with this.

"I don't know..."

Katara tugs on her hair. Aang stands from the hammock, "What are you afraid to lose?"

He's taunting, but Katara seems to consider, "Maybe..."

"For someone so talented and beautiful,"-Aang crosses his arms-"you are very insecure."

I can't say I disagree. Hm, maybe he isn't so bad.

* * *

_**Aang**_

"Okay, I have a deal."

I grin, "Another one?"

"I will spar with you, if you criticize a song of mine."

I scratch my neck, "Deal, but I only do constructive."

"Great!"

She practically carries me into her house. She walks away or rather runs. I'm left with questions in my mouth, "What? Right now?"

When she returns she has a guitar in hand. I was sure she would use the piano. I almost high five myself when she speaks, "I would use the piano, but it sounds a bit funny right now."

I listen to the guitar play. I'm tapping my foot and suddenly it stops, "I'm not that great."

"What are you talking about?"

She looks at me. You have got to be kidding me! He criticized her guitar playing! I grab her shoulders, "Your guitar playing is great. At least, it's pleasant to hear."

"Okay."

"Okay," I repeat after her, "Play again."

Her guitar playing is not as amazing as her piano expertise, but she has feeling. She pours her emotions into what she's playing. I guess that's why words immediately reach my mind from the papers hidden in my closet. I close my eyes as my mouth forms the words.

**_I had way then_**

**_Losing it all on my own _**

**_I had a heart then_**

**_But the queen has been over thrown _**

My thoughts move back to the past. I lost my mother. I had no other choice than to give my sister up. Lu Ten left dad and I to our own devices. Dad lost himself to alcohol the way I lost him. I somehow managed to lose Suki. I don't even know why, not that I care anymore. She's the reason I lost my heart. She was there for me and with her help I made friends. They left as soon as she did. They took what was left of my heart and smashed. Now, I'm pulled back. The woman I held so long as my queen, my mom, is not as angelic as I thought she was. According to my dad that is. I'm still hoping it was a mistake during his drunken state, but I'm too afraid to ask when he's sober. There aren't many opportunities anyway.

**_And I'm not sleeping now_**

**_The dark is too hard to beat _**

**_And I'm not keeping now_**

**_The strength I need to push me_**

I can almost feel a wave of tiredness coming. I had such a hard time falling asleep yesterday. The days before too. Ever since dad mentioned mother again. Sometimes, I find myself stuck in my nightmares. I'm paralyzed with fear and there is no way out. My strength is slowly falling short and I'm having a hard time retaining it. The only time I manage feeling even remotely happiness is with Katara, but the feeling of adrenaline she gives me leaves when she's gone.

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone_**

My dad appears. He's friendly and nice. The next day he's drunk and detached. I'm completely alone as he paints himself in a different light. A part of himself that paralyzes me on the spot. The side of him that lets me know it's better to be rock than to feel, than hear. I tell myself I need to be strong for him and for my sister. He needs help and my sister needs someone sane in her family. I wait for it to end and for a moment—I let myself dream. I let myself imagine a better life because I'm only human. I am weak. I can't help my thoughts sometimes, ever.

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone_**

Every time he is sober after an occurrence in his drunken state makes me feel a certain way I can't describe. It almost feels as if he feels remorse for his treatment. I don't now if that makes me feel better or worse. All I know is that the side of him is slowly killing me on the inside. Every hit is slowly calling me forward. It invites me into darkness. Every bruise reminds me how simple it would be to end it, to go home. I could go with my mom.

* * *

**_Katara_**

I motion my parents closer with my eyes. My hands are glued to my guitar. I'm afraid to stop. Every word he sings holds so much emotion, passion, a story. It's beautifully sad. His eyes are closed shut lost in his own world, in his own words. I couldn't bare to snap him out. Mom and dad share similar looks of surprise. Aang remains clueless of their proximity. I can feel my mother shifting. Her hands appear restless. Dad seems to have look of relaxation on his face. He's thinking of the day Aang sung for me. Now he knows what I was hiding and why. It's obvious Aang doesn't want people to know this side of himself, but I like to think of this as our own little secret.

**_Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin  
And hope that I'm still breathing_**

His hand mindlessly travels up his arm to his chest and rests on his neck. I'm struck by how instinctively he does it. It looks not rehearsed, but natural. My parents still seemed shocked by his lovely voice. I was, but now I'm trying to enjoy it.

**_And I think back to when  
My brother and my sister slept  
In another place  
The only time I feel safe_**

His jaw tightens. I'm met by light grey eyes brimming with tears. He stops abruptly as does my instrument with him. He scrambles to his feet and I'm left with a quick goodbye. I barely manage to return it as he speeds away. The song has something to do with his own personal life and I'm hoping I'm wrong. I'm hoping that I can become someone he feels safe with. I return back inside.

"He has a lovely voice," mom tells me softly.

I smile, "He's talented and a far better writer than Jet."

"He wrote it?" Mom looks at me curiously.

"There's no way he didn't."

I'm surprised to hear dad answer the question. His eyebrows are furrowed together in thought, "Katara?"

"Yeah."

"What did Aang mean with sexual assault?"

Uh oh, "Well..."

Then, I back track. I narrow my eyes, "Were you spying on us?"

Mom struggles to find her words. Dad just crosses his arms, "That's not the point."

I smirk, "Looks like I'm not the only one with explaining to do here."

* * *

**Okay guys, I hope you guys like this. Don't forget to review! **

**The song was...**

**Lights by Ellie Goulding In the style of Boyce Avenue.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Don't you ever ask me that again," he growls as he pokes his index finger into my chest.

I nod and exhale as he drops me. My bare feet touch the cold wooden floor of our small library. His arms keep me incased against the wall. I should have known better than to ask about the stupid letter. However, this only proves to me that the perhaps in it's existence is now most likely. Mom most likely did leave him a letter. If she did, then she was definitely planning on leaving. The thought scares me because the existence of a letter like that could break everything I thought I knew.

Iroh's cold grey eyes slowly convert into a brownish golden color. His eyes clench tight as his fingers dig into the wall. The slight scraping of his nails against the wall creates a small, high pitched screech. I tremble as his hand touches my shoulder, but I remain still. It's better to stay still than to try and run. His hand slowly caresses my arm down to my hand. I find my body softening. The walls around my heart are falling and it doesn't occur to me to stop it.

His hand reaches back up to my cheek. His thumb gently rubs the spot where he slapped me. My eyes flutter close as he gently combs his fingers through my hair. It's stupid, really. Even now, a part of me yearns for affection. A part of me yearns for his affection. Hesitantly, he pulls his hand away and holds my wrist up to his face. A whimper escapes me unbidden.

His eyes, luckily, remain on my skin. I look down at it to see the skin of my wrist bright pink. I move it slowly, but flinch in pain. It's nothing unbearably. I just wasn't expecting it. Dad, however, takes my hand with a feather like touch I had thought he lost possession of.

We end up in the rest room. He orders me to sit on the covered toilet seat. I comply as he pulls out my first aid kit. We remain silent as he pulls my shirt over my head. His eyes scan over my over my chest before turning to get a wet wash cloth. Gently, he cleans the small cut that had my side bleeding excessively. I don't even know how I got it. It must have happened when he pushed me into a book case. There's a nail that sticks out. I've been meaning to fix it, but I keep putting it off.

I look back down at him to see my cut all clean. To be honest, I could have done this myself. It doesn't take much to do it. All it really needs is a band-aid. I'm more worried about my wrist. However, I think this is his way of telling me something. What? I have no clue. He inspects my wrist closely.

"I don't think it'll bruise," he states, "but try not over do it. Let it rest."

He lets it go. I find myself whispering, "Thank you."

A dark look takes over his face, "Don't thank me. I've done nothing to deserve it."

I can't think of anything to say. I fear that anything I say will anger him, so I opt to remain silent. After a moment he mutters, "I've fucked you up."

He turns his head disgust, "Some shit father I am."

I don't look at him as he leaves. All I hear is a fist colliding with a wall before the liquor cabinet shakes and clanks. What can I tell him that won't be lie? Nothing, that's what I can say, because we are nothing more than walking trash. I scoff and bury my face in my hands. I pound the door shut. I find myself throwing the glass that holds toothbrushes against the wall and soon everything is flying in the air. I scream and yell bloody hell at everything and everyone. My voice has gone raw by the time I finish trashing the bathroom. I'm on my knees. Glass is everywhere. I could care less if the neighbors hear. They should mind their own business anyway. Nosy gossiping whores. I've seen at least ten men enter Mr. John's house right after he leaves for work. A good man he is and his wife not so much.

As for my dad, he's probably passed out with a bottle of liquor in his hand and twenty empty on the floor.

* * *

_**Kya **_

I untangle myself from my sleeping husband. A small smile decorates his lips after I press my lips on his cheek. His eyes blink open. I laugh softly as he taps his lips. I throw a shirt at him and make my way to the down stairs with a smile. Before I go, I see him groan into the bed face down, men.

I walk into the kitchen to see Katara nursing a cup of coffee. Her eyes appear small and tired from lack of sleep. The usual happy face is replaced with irritated wariness. I look at my daughter with compassion before gasping in surprise. She walks up to the counter and pours herself a cup. I can see her struggling to stay upright as she drinks it fresh, hot, and black.

Katara has always liked sweet things. Rarely, does she do bitter. Today, she doesn't even flinch at the bitter taste or the probable burning of her tongue and throat. I furrow my eyebrows in concern. Sokka, what am I going to do with that boy? He had stayed up playing video games, listening music, and doing just about anything to keep her up. I hadn't noticed until I woke up around three in morning to use the bathroom.

I thought I heard some noise from outside. The noise came from Sokka's room near the end of the hall, conveniently next to Katara's. I'm guessing Katara barely got a wink of sleep. I did scold Sokka for the ruckus. He's got it in stuck in his head that he can persuade his sister into riding with him to school. He even tried to say he'd start waking up earlier. Katara didn't buy it. I have to agree. My son is far from the early bird. He would most likely do it for the first weak and then forget. I really don't see the problem. She still rides with him in the afternoons. My son, however, is less than pleased with the fact that she's riding with Aang in the morning.

Katara asked Aang if he could drive her to school. Aang agreed, but wanted Hakoda's permission first. Katara was both pleased and irritated. Although, Aang's condition did earn him some points in Hakoda's book and mine. Sokka was both shocked and not particularly ecstatic. He looked as if to argue, but I was not taking nonsense. In that case, for the last few days he's been driving her to school.

Ever since she has been in such a good mood—it's contagious. She tells us it's nice getting fresh air and he picks her up at seven sharp. It's the thing she likes most and as do I. Hakoda still grumbles at his punctuality. I laugh because he's having trouble continuing to dislike the young man. I don't say anything because he's only looking out for Katara. As overprotective as he may be, at least he cares enough. I'd rather him care too much than not enough. Besides, he has me to tell him when to back off.

I hear from Katara that she enjoys arriving to school early. The hallways are almost empty and silent. She blushes when she tells me about their walks along the halls of the school and their simple talk. She's in love. It's both heartbreaking and beautiful. The twinkle in her eye she gets when she talks of him lets me know she's no longer a baby, but I know that to me and Hakoda she always will be.

I place my hand on her shoulders and massage softly, "I'm sorry darling. I should have come sooner. Although, I would have thought you'd water bend him to the wall."

I crack a smile before Katara sighs letting her head fall on the on the marble island counter, "I was trying to be peaceful."

I frown with a glance out the window. What am I to do? Teenagers, they always seem to be constantly changing their minds. I don't remember my brother doing this. Yes, he annoyed me like any other sibling. Then again, he usually had other methods. I'm honestly surprised he was never arrested for cruel and unusual punishment, especially after what he did to one of my less than ideal ex-boyfriends.

I tear my gaze from her hunched over figure to the door. A knock interrupts our silence. Katara stands, but I force her back down on the stool. I go to the door. Aang stands behind it looking just as bad as Katara, if not worse. He has bags under his eyes, his shoulders slump; his eyes seem a bit unfocused as his face reflects exhaustion. I look down at the cup of coffee in his hand and motion him in. I guide him to the stool next to Katara just as Hakoda makes his way down. I assume Sokka is still snoring away.

I take Aang's coffee container and fill it with some more. I hadn't realized how much Aang was balancing his weight on the thing until his head hit the counter. Hakoda flinches at the thud that emits from the slam of Aang's forehead and the counter. If Aang felt anything, which I doubt, he doesn't say or make any noise to follow it.

Katara and Aang sit side by side, but only manage to mumble a soft sound as a sign or noise of greeting. I tilt my head when they slowly lift their heads and take a sip of coffee as if in sync. Aang pulls on his small strands of hair. A smile lights my face as I look through a cabinet and take a glass bottle with two small shot glasses. I pour the clear-brownish substance into the glasses.

From the corner of my eye, I see Sokka's mouth drop open as I give Aang and Katara one each. Disbelief morphs onto his face. He turns to his father and he shakes his head. I have never told Hakoda what the liquid is, but he knows it's not liquor. I smile; he's begged me to tell. Maybe, today is the day.

Aang and Katara too tired to make a rational decision or notice what is going on, put the cup to their lips and gulp it down. I hold my finger up. Wait, for it! Spit take. Their eyes widen and a portion of the drink squirts out of their mouth. I see Hakoda try to hold in his chuckle as they run around trying to get rid of the taste. Their faces are full disgust. If they weren't awake then, they are now.

Aang coughed with his tongue sticking out. He swallowed looking around in confusion. After a moment he licks his lips and stutters incoherently, "Who…wha..what…is-is that?"

Katara slurps some more of the now cold black coffee. She swishes the drink in her mouth before spitting it out, "Ugh, that was disgusting."

"No, kidding…"

Aang blinks slowly, but after the initial shock he speaks again much to my surprise, "Thank you, Mrs. Aqua. I don't learn much when I'm tired."

I smile as Katara nods in agreement, "We have that calculus test today."

"Nerds," Sokka mutters under his breath. I throw him a glare. He shrinks back. We are definitely having a talk. I turn back to the duo and place my hands on their shoulders, "You're very welcome."

I turn to Aang specifically, "Please call me Kya. Now go before you're late."

As they leave, Sokka and Hakoda looked at each with and expression that states: _oh no_. They shiver as I lock my eyes with Hakoda. His question is clear and sarcastic in his eyes. What's next, Mom? I wiggle my eyebrows as Sokka stands to get ready for school. I hope.

"You've grown attached to that boy already."

"I have a good feeling about him," I tell him. He groans, "Kya-"

"I'll tell you what is in the bottle if you let me have this."

He grins, "Okay, but we have talk eventually about this."

"He makes her happy. That's all I've ever wanted for her," I blurt out. He looks at me dumbfounded as I add, "Oh, and its tea."

"When it cools it turns bitter, but some of the effects remain. My mother learned it from an earth kingdom general that gave it to his soldiers."

"All this time," he shakes his head and turns serious, "That's all I want for Katara, happiness."

We agree to let things flow, but something about Aang is different. He's special. I can feel it. My gut has never steered me wrong.

* * *

_**Aang**_

I flinch slightly as Katara unknowing presses on a bruise I got this morning. Dad left a bottle whiskey on the floor. Somehow, I slipped on it. Funny, he must find a way to hurt me unintentionally too. I grip the handles harder, stronger.

I don't push her away though because emotion overcomes me. Maybe, my dad and his beatings are finally getting to me. Perhaps its puberty or my nightmare, but she makes me feel safe. Warmth fills my heart. Feelings I can't describe fill me, but I know one thing. I care for her more than I should.

As we walk into school she asks, "Are you still having nightmares?"

I feel my eyes widen and I pause. What do I say? The truth is that my nightmares are keeping me awake at night. How childish is that? I look down at the floor. We arrive to class before she can say anything. Her mouth moves, but she can't say anything. Our teacher hurries us in.

The school day drags on. I keep looking at the clock. I just want to go to lunch. I'm tempted to beat my head against the desk. I'm so tired. At this point, I don't care. I took my Calculus test already. I'm ready for a nap. Whatever Kya gave me is wearing off.

I turn to Katara. She has fallen asleep already. In her defense and mine, it was a difficult test. My eyes flutter close and I fall asleep. I feel refreshed when a voice yells my slumber away, "Miss and Mister Snooze, care to tell us about the end of the hundred year war since you seem to know it all ready."

"I never said we did," Katara replies, but she appears to still be half asleep. I highly doubt if she was wide awake she would answer this way. The teacher looks taken back along with rest of the class. I take it upon myself to distract everyone while she wakes up. I yawn loudly to make sure everyone looks away from Katara.

"The hundred year war was defeated on the day Sozin's comet when fire lord Sozin planned to use it in order to destroy the remain people of the air bending race along with the earth kingdom where they hid for a century."

"Their main target was Ba Sing Se," Katara adds after me. She sounds a lot more awake now. In fact, she looks nervous. I give her a reassuring looks and continue, "If Ba Sing Se fell, then everyone else would either surrender or burn to ash."

She sits straighter and takes over, "However, Avatar Kyoshi defeated him before he could do anything to the city. She lost her life."

I silently mourn my past life before continuing, "Years later, Fire lord Azulon broke the peace treaty by burning an Earth kingdom city to the ground and building over the ashes as his own. He along with the New Sozin Society got very far. They made it to Ba Sing Se."

"Avatar Roku along with the members of the white lotus and General Iroh defeated him there," Katara adds confidently.

"Azulon was an amazing strategist, but his son was better. General Iroh was the reason he fell," I manage to squeak out.

"People wanted General Iroh as the new leader for the fire nation, but he declined being only 18 at the time. After, that the fire nation experienced various changes in a short amount of years. Today, they have transformed to a democracy," Katara ends as the bell rings.

The class and our teacher gape at us at our unrehearsed lesson, but we sprint out of the classroom as fast as we can. A laugh escapes us as we reach the lunch room. Days earlier, Katara and I had read it off the textbook after a debate on something I don't quite remember.

"Can you stay out of trouble for now Miss Snooze?"

"I was sleepy okay. The test took everything out of me," She rolls her eyes with sigh.

I grin, "At least you didn't freeze his car keys to the floor."

A smile covers her face as she takes her hamburger and we make our way to walk out to the courtyard. We make small talk, but a familiar face makes his way to us. A small spark of fear stabs at me. I punch it down.

"We'll if it isn't little Aang," Jet snarls.

"Jet," Katara moves closer to me almost as if blocking us. Her voice holds warning and I feel security. I bite my tongue out of my trance.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, I see you have grown a pair, haven't you?"

Katara looks at him with confusion, but quickly masks it. Smart. I narrow my eyes, "I didn't need to and I still don't."

He looks at me knowing he can't say anything else without spilling anything that happened years ago. He wouldn't risk it and I just want to forget. He turns to Katara. His hand reaches out to kiss her hand, but she pulls it away as if it burns her. I can't say I'm disappointed with the action.

"Katara, say goodbye to this wimp and come with me."

He wraps his arm around her waist. His arrogance is truly unbelievable. I scoff to myself as he pulls her. Her feet remain rooted to the floor. I'm about to find out if the sparring has helped. She looks back at me with uncertainty. I know she can do it and I hope my eyes reflect that. Jet's hand pulls away from her waist to her cheek. She turns away and I smile when she turns her body to kick him on the chest. He falls to the floor with a thud.

The cafeteria goes silent. Where are the teachers when you need them? Jet looks up at us with shock. Longshot and Hyde come to his side. He points them to us. Hide immediately comes after me as Longshot takes Katara by the wrist. She struggles to free herself. However, she stomps on his foot and elbows his stomach. He lands on his butt against the white walls near the cafeteria doors. I have no doubt she knocked the air out of him. She does have quite strong arms.

I grin at her before turning to Hyde. When I first got her, I offered his girlfriend some dance lessons. He wasn't happy with it so this might be some pent up resentment. I stand wide eyed at his form. His fist is coming at me awkwardly. I want to say this will be hard, but it won't.

I simply duck under his overly raised fist and stand back to back. I smile as he looks for me from side to side when I'm right behind him. I hear a couple of chuckles as I use my butt to shove him slightly. I turn to face his back while protecting my chest with hands and arms in front of me. He spots me and goes in for a punch. Perfect. I duck under his right fist as his feet move clumsily with him. He tries with his left and back to his right. I slide easily under him as his own feet cause him to fall on his weight.

Katara holds her giggles with a hand. She turns fierce with ice cold eyes as she stands before Jet, "I'm a girl and while Aang here can protect us both. I can protect myself as well. He is after all my teacher. Don't mess with me. You'll lose."

She turns and walks out of the cafeteria. I stare at her retreating figure. Well, I'll be damned. She somehow managed to sound threatening and make my heart stop. I meet Jet's gaze. I see it in his eyes. He's finally understood. Good. I would too. In fact, I'm slightly scared of her too. That makes my life a whole lot easier.

"With her around I don't need to grow a pair," some murmurs of agreement fill the silence, "You lost a great girl."

"I'll steal another heart," he smirks. I ball his shirt in my hands. A growl comes from deep in my throat. That was a low blow. Bringing the past like that was a mistake, but it doesn't matter anymore. He won't find another Katara. He ought to know that. He'll find out on his own. I won't warn.

"Some things never change," I tell him. I want to wipe the stupid, cocky smile off his face. I'm quite pleased with myself when I do, "You were a coward then and you are still now."

I turn without another word. My throat constricts as I search for Katara in the court yard. Suki fills my mind. I remind myself that it wasn't my fault, but it still hurts and the words spoken after still remain in my memory. I'm a piece of shit. I get that and I accept it. However, she broke my hope. I'm a mistake according to her. I'm a disaster the broke out without repair.

I'm a nightmare.

"Aang," Katara calls out softly. I smile wearily at her. I take a spot next to her under the large tree in one of the four corners.

I lean back on the trunk and close my eyes. She doesn't say anything for some time. I can't say how much I appreciate it. I open my eyes and smile, "You were amazing. I'm proud of you."

She blushes pink, "Thank you, but you were alright."

"I was alright?" I purse my lips, "Huh."

Her eyes twinkle playfully, but turn serious as she looks at the ground. She appears conflicted. I study her as she decides to speak, "I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk about Jet."

I shake my head. Jet would bring up the Suki mess and I'm not ready to tell her that yet. She nods, "I figured, but you're having nightmares. You need to talk about them. I'm here for you. Let me in."

I bite my lip. Students walk back in, but Katara and I have a free period. I look at my hands, "I'm afraid."

* * *

_**Katara**_

He looks and sounds vulnerable. I don't know what to say. What do I say? I raise my hand to cup his cheek. His grey eyes are open and unguarded for me. I swallow down my uncertainty, "Of what?"

"My nightmares, I can't sleep."

He stares off into the far grassy corner, "I see my mom, my sister, and I see us crash. I remember the panic, the fear, and my sister's screams. They burn in the back of my mind like an endless record."

I don't feel pity as he turns away. I feel sadness, sympathy. I do the closest thing I can to comfort, I hug him. He buries his face in my neck. Gently, I rub his back.

"Tell me about them," I whisper softly.

"What?"

"Your dreams," I clarify.

He takes a shaky breath. I don't think he'll tell me, but he holds me tighter as he speaks, "I had a dream, but it was more of a memory. The _guy_ was there when my mom crashed the car."

I don't have to ask him what guy he speaks of. I know it's the man from the time we went to get coffee. His sounds shaken therefore I find myself saying, "Maybe it was just your imagination."

"No," he insists, "There was another man too."

I know then that he tells the truth. The passion with which he insists holds no uncertainty. I don't know what to say though because this just seems so strange to me. I stay quiet in our embrace as he tells me how the men watched as he passed out. He seems so confused and while I know he's holding back, I hope this is helping him.

He tells me about the glass and the scar that it left on his back. His eyes close shut and his hands curl in pain as he tells me about his battle to keep consciousness in the hospital. He uncurls himself from me, "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm crazy."

I give him a quick smile, "No, I believe you… about everything."

I do. I really do and he looks both relieved and shocked. I kiss his cheek with a wink, "Come on. Our favorite class is next, Gym."

He blinks, but I catch him touching his cheek as I turn away. I let a smile creep onto my face.

* * *

"Lily and James, William and Jane, guy and girl, so on."

A couple of guys smirks as Mr. Boulder thunders the instruction in our face. He's our Health instructor as well as physical education teacher. Anyway, we are currently on our dancing unit and apparently our grade is on how well we can dance. I can dance in a ballroom, but I'm not entirely sure anyone in here will want that.

Mr. Boulder insists that we choose an opposite gender as a partner to come out of our comfort zones and make new friends. I have one thought for that: Senior year is turning to the wrong foot. I don't think anyone wants to be my partner. I smooth down the wrinkles on my gym pants as familiar blue arrows catch my eye.

I can feel my lips curl, he's back.

I had thought that he wouldn't show up any sooner. After our earlier discussion, he went back to his locker and get his recently washed gym uniform. I stand still for a minute watching him hand the teacher his pass. I walk towards him and to my surprise I'm forced to halt my steps.

"So...Katara do you want to be my partner?"

Haru looks at me with bright green eyes and I almost say yes, mostly because I hate saying no. Still, his mustache stands out like a sore thumb and I have to bite my tongue in order to not laugh. When he told me he was growing a mustache out I didn't think he was serious.

"Actually, she's my partner."

I feel my insides churn as I recognize the smooth talking jerk behind me. Hahn, also known as one of Jet's best friend's, makes his way in front of me. My fist clench as I turn to face him with my best glare. He visibly flinches, but wraps his arm around my shoulders anyway. His hand squeezes painfully at my side. Aang turns to look at us with a frown on his face, I think. It's kind of hard to tell from this angle.

"She's taken. Unless you want your face rearranged by Jet, back off."

Oh, no he didn't. He isn't going to threaten me into being anyone's girlfriend, definitely not Jet's. I'm not going back down that road; I refuse to let anyone control me. Especially, some smooth talking jerk. I pinch his hand and he yelps in pain. His grip loosens and I waste no time to push him back.

"She has a name and Ex-taken is more like it," I growl at him, "The only one who is getting rearranged is you and your pack of goons if you don't leave me alone."

Aang appears at my side, "I would listen. I'm guessing you haven't heard the number she did on Longshot."

"What are you talking about nerd," Hahn spats, but I see doubt cloud his gaze. I'm guessing Aang sees it too.

"Jet has never been one to fight his own battles. He lets others do it for him, but he must have changed," Aang looks to side nonchalantly, "right?"

Hahn huffs and turns away, but I can see Aang's words have struck him. I raise an eyebrow, "Why do I keep getting the feeling you and Jet have some ugly history together?"

"You could say that…"

I give him a quizzical lingering glance before turning to Haru with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I already have a partner. Right, Aang?"

Aang snaps out of his trance and stares at me as if I grew two heads. His eyebrows furrow in my direction before coming to my side, "Yeah?"

He means it as a statement, but it comes out as more of a question. I give him a look hoping he doesn't ask more. He offers an innocent smile and I return the gesture. I let out a sigh of relief as Haru narrows his eyes at me before turning to leave. My shoulders drop drastically as a sense of pride overcomes me. Senior year, it's time to show everyone what I'm made of.

I'm taking back my life and that's a fact.

"That was interesting," Aang stares after Haru with an unreadable expression on his face. I smile up at him with amusement. Of what, I have no clue.

"I hope you don't mind, but now since we have this friend thing going you are legally obligated to have my back when I attract unwanted attention."

He studies me for a minute and I wonder if I've made the right decision. Maybe he wants to be someone else's partner. What if he doesn't like me and this thing was just him being polite? I gaze up into his grey clouds and I catch a hold of so many completely conflicting emotions; Curiosity, confusion, conflict, worry, hesitance, amusement, and all of them clouded by pain and betrayal.

"What about your friends? I thought Haru is your friend."

It all becomes clear. He doesn't trust me completely and I don't expect him to. It's still very soon. I can see some hesitation and I'm fine with it because I know I can win him over. I don't know much about him, but I do know that not a lot of people try to approach him. The reason for that is beyond me.

"I don't need my friends to tell me who to hang out with. Hence, Suki is not here and if she was it wouldn't matter. I decide for myself. As for Haru, he's been acting weird lately."

His lip curls up slightly on the edge and that's enough for me to keep going. I find myself bemused as he shakes his, "You are clueless."

His eyebrows furrow, but he doesn't elaborate as Mr. Boulder dismisses us to the locker rooms. I'm left with the question in my mouth as Aang and I part ways.

* * *

**_My vacation has come to an end. It was fun even if it wasnt _****_a trip to Hawaii. I can't say I'm disappointed, but my education is returning for another year once more. Waking up early again. Oh well. _**

**_I managed to whip this up so I hope you guys liked it and...yeah. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I block his fist with my palm and twirl under his arm whilst twisting his hand back behind his back. He turns swiftly. His free hand goes under our interlocked hands and before I can register anything he separates them. I gasp as he places both my hands behind my back. I blink and try to keep myself from heaving as my chest pounds loudly to be set free or a closer embrace. His breath is on my neck as a sweet kind of torture.

"Never let your opponent with a free hand when near you like this. You have to be quick. One second can make the difference."

His breath tickles my neck. My eyes close briefly at the deliciously foreign sensation. I feel my lips part slightly before I decide it's too much. I take the soft hold he has on my hands to my advantage and flip him over me. He lands on his back on a patch of soft, green, grass. His full moons stare at me in shock before a grin overwhelms them. I find myself saying, "In my defense, I've never had such a skilled partner."

"What about Pakku?" Mom asks.

Her voice is thoughtful from her spot on the hammock, but I'm distracted. Oh my Gosh, I completely forgot they were there. Between Aang and sparring, it's hard not to forget. Aang's a huge distraction for me, so concentration has been even harder than it should. However, it has helped. At least now, I'm fairly sure I can handle fighting without being distracted. I had hoped he would take off his shirt to spar, but no. I'm kind of glad. I don't think I could handle that without doing something stupid.

I shake my head, "Pakku taught me water bending and he was amazing."

"No kidding, I still can't believe you froze Jet," Aang adds with amusement, "I wish I had seen that."

"You did what!"

I bite my lip sheepishly at mom, "He wouldn't leave me alone and I got angry."

"The beauty of logic," Aang laughs as I glare at him.

Mom still looks concern, but relents as dad whispers in her ear. His eyes are filled with amusement as he grins. I cross my arms with a pout, "Anyway, Pakku went easier on me than most people."

"He is your grandfather," Mom adds.

Aang smirks, "I bet your dad threatened to have him arrested."

I open my mouth to oppose, but close it. That isn't all that farfetched. Although, I'm relieved when dad speaks up casually, "Don't be ridiculous child."

I smile and then he adds nonchalantly, "I told him that I'd be watching and that he best be careful, and then I threatened to have him arrested."

I scowl at the both of them as they burst into laughter. Mom seems a bit amused, but despite it all I'm happy. Ever since the song incident, dad has been warming up to Aang. Especially, after I told him about the brown eyed man. He looks at Aang with a mixture of respect and curiosity. However, Aang is about as clueless as a two year old when it comes to these things.

"That's it," I speak up firmly, "You shall be punished now."

Their laughter stops abruptly. They look at my mother for help, but she shrugs. I put my hands together palm to palm and lightly tap my fingers against each other. Dad looks slightly freaked. Aang only grins and bows mockingly.

"Oh mighty Katara, I'm terrified! Forgive me!" he teases.

Mom covers her mouth to hide a toothy smile as I mumble, "Mighty Katara…"

"You!" I point at dad, "Uh…"

"Ma'am, how can I help you?" Aang banters playfully.

"Don't demean me!" I growl to hide a smile. He pulls his hands up in surrender as I inform, "I shall come up with something later."

Aang raises his hand to 'cover' his mouth as he mouths the words with a shake if his head. _No, she won't._

"I give up!"

"It's okay Katara," Aang looks at me with sympathy, "It's not your fault for being easily embarrassed."

I grin, "Says the guy that was practically begging to fall off three stories."

"It was two," he coughs.

I roll my eyes, "That's so much better."

"Come on, let's go in," Mom calls out to us.

I turn to Aang as he reluctantly, but obediently, obeys her demand. I haven't told my mother; however, I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear that Aang regards her highly. He hasn't said anything. I can tell by the way he acts around her. She puts him at ease. I like that. Mom has always had a way of making people feel at home. That is something I get the feeling Aang enjoys.

We all head to the Dad leaves to his office. Something about some case he's working on. Mom leaves us to prepare lunch. Aang and I opt to the living room. Together we sit on the couch, "It's Friday. Do you have any plans?"

"I never do," he raises an eyebrow, "You?"

* * *

_**Aang **_

She smiles me, "None."

I bite my lip. I've been meaning to ask her, but I'm not sure if I should. I'm not sure if my air bending is strong enough yet. My heart pounds against my chest as she gazes at me intently. I have no doubt that she needs to feel what I need as well. I reach to hold her hands in mine. A blush paints itself on her cheeks as she glances down at our hands.

"I want to take you somewhere tomorrow."

She blinks in surprise, "Where?"

There's excitement in her voice that gives me courage to continue, "I want it to be a surprise. Are okay with that?"

"Definitely, as long as it's good," she grins, "What time? What should I wear?"

I gaze fondly at her enthusiasm. I know she's going to love it as much as I do. Once she gets over the fear and anxiety. I can't imagine a better thing for her to do, "You're going to love it. I promise."

She clasps her hands together and her ears seem to perk as I instruct her, "Does three in the afternoon work for you? Wear something comfortable. Preferably pants."

I don't want to imagine the looks she would attract in a dress. Dresses are nice, but for what I have in mind-not the best choice. She nods as if making a mental list. I watch her consider the time before consenting to it. I would choose the morning, but later at night is the only time I have open. It still works though. I don't have much of a choice in the matter anyway.

After that, she kisses my cheek goodbye as I leave to go…home. I admit that I really enjoy Katara's sweet lips on my cheek. I don't want to admit to that though. Still, her company is enough for me. I shake my head. I'm getting in over my head.

Of course, that does not stop the sigh that escapes my lips as I walk through the front door of my home. I place my book bag in my room before speeding back down stairs. I smile smugly at my use of air bending. I'm definitely ready for tomorrow. I'm stuck in my own little world until a cough snaps me out.

I turn around to see my Iroh nursing a glass of whiskey. A deep frown is set on his mouth as he sits on the couch. He orders with his finger for me to sit across from him. I swallow down my fear as I sit obediently on the couch. He studies me for the longest time without saying anything.

"How long have you had it?"

I don't need to ask what he's speaking of. I know he's noticed my bike since I told him. I could lie but that won't help me. I choose to say the truth, "I got it after I got my driver's license. I read some books and watched a couple of videos; mostly trial and error."

His piercing stare is locked on mine. Golden eyes shoot fire at me as the seconds go by. His face is an unreadable mask. I can't tell what he's feeling. All I know is of the flicker of relief I feel when he closes his eyes and breathes.

"Winter is on its way. The snow is bound to make the roads slippery. I've never trusted those things. I would much rather you use a car."

I don't know why, or what has gotten into me, but I find my voice speaking without my consent. I should be better than this. I should have more self control. Maybe, it's because I know he's not drunk enough to actually go through with an anger hitting spree or maybe I know it's one of his good days. I'm not sure.

"Why do you care?"

"I want you to be safe." He chuckles darkly, "I'm quite the hypocrite, aren't I? I know I've made lots of mistakes and I know I'll continue to make them, but don't give up on me."

He has the nerve to ask that of me. Something inside of me just snaps. I'm on my feet as he remains below me, "How can you ask that of me? How can I keep waiting for you to change when it seems that every day I lose another piece of myself? How can I believe in you when you've made it so I can't even believe in myself! Every day you take just a little bit of my hope and crush it."

"Everything I do is for your own good!" he yells at me.

As his eyes focus on mine, I know he believes it. It makes me sick. I clutch my head, "You beat me in spurts of anger! Tell me, do you like the white scars that litter my back?"

"I'm trying to protect you from a world of hurt!"

The pain, the anger, and sadness returns full force like a pressure in my heart that makes it difficult to breath. My held up emotions tear me down and push and pull until i feel like exploding. My throat constricts and my breath catches in my throat. Tears are falling freely from my eyes, "Nothing hurts more than what you do to me. I've lost just about everything: my mother, my brother, my pride, my friends, my courage, my strength, and my father. All I receive are your hits and hate."

"I want to change, but this is bigger than you or me. Your mother, she…"

His eyes are beginning to grow distant as he gulps down a drink of his beverage. His eyes are going blue. No. Please don't do this. I scramble to shake him by the shoulders. I search his parting gaze as I plead, "What did my mother do?"

No, why does he do this? Why is my mother such a mystery now? Why can't he finish a thought when it comes to her? What is it so important? Why can't he let go. It's spiraling out of control and I have nothing to hold on to. I clench my fist and ask the one question I care the most about right now as stupid as it may be, "Give me one good reason to stay, to hope, to fight."

I'm making myself false hopes. I know that he won't give me anything good. However, the heart doesn't listen. It wants what it wants. I sigh. I can see him slipping into abyss as I beg, "Please, give me a reason!"

"I've never fire bended at you."

It's enough for me as sad as it is. Iroh is also known as dragon of the west. I'm not sure of how the name came to be; although, he is a talented bender. Even in his drunken state, he could have easily inflicted pain through his bending. I close my eyes. It's enough for now.

"The keys are on the kitchen counter and the car is in the garage. You will use it from now on until spring arrives," his voice is monotone. Although, something about him makes it sound commanding. I nod and leave him to do homework. I couldn't care less if I have I car or not. All I'm wondering now is where he got the money. Then, I remember the large sum of money that Royal family had accumulated over the years. Dad had received some and his brother as well after he helped bring down his own father.

I can't complain. Azulon is not my favorite historical person.

The money he got is what he probably uses to pay the bills and get his fill of alcohol. I flop onto my bed with a sigh. I don't have time to dwell on this. Unfortunately, I don't have a machine to do my homework for me.

* * *

_**Katara **_

"Listen Onji, I'm sorry-"

"No," she laughs over the phone, "Katara, you've got it all wrong. I'm glad you gave them quite a good scare. Personally, I would have loved to see the look on his face if you had punched him. I guess Aang works too."

"Are you sure? I hope there are no hard feelings," I find myself asking.

Despite my obvious dislike for Hyde, I like Onji. She's nice and a bit shy, but bold when she wants to be. I've always wondered why she stays with Hyde. Hyde is just so different. He's rude and a complete jerk, but he does seem to have a soft spot for her. I guess that must be why. I don't know. It's not my business really.

She giggles, "Of course not, I've told Hyde to let go of his grudge of Aang. It's stupid really."

Now I'm curious. What could have Aang done to get on Hyde's bad side? I fumble with my phone before asking, "Why does…?"

"When Aang first got here he offered to give me a dance lesson," she sighs. I can almost see her rolling her chocolate brown eyes, "He gets jealous easily. I really don't see why."

Of course Hyde would get jealous. Heck, I'm jealous. Onji is a pretty girl. She's not a model kind of hot, but in a kind-sweet way. I think that's why they work. I like to think Onji plants Hyde's feet to the ground when he starts to get in over his head. They balance each other out. Truthfully, Hyde isn't all that bad when he's with Onji.

"Wait, Aang can dance?"

It hits all of the sudden. I raise an eyebrow as Onji replies, "Yeah, you should have seen him. He started dancing in the middle of band. It was funny. Mrs. Kwan, our teacher, gave him detention because everybody wouldn't stop dancing afterwards instead of studying their music."

I would have loved to see that. That Aang sounds so different from the one I know today. I don't know what to say, but Onji speaks anyway. Lifesaver, "Are we still on for the mall on Sunday?"

I've been looking forward to that. We're dragging Toph with us and Mai is bringing Tylee. That's bound to be interesting, "Definitely, I can't wait to see Tylee try to get Toph in dress."

"She can try, but I'm not sticking around this time. Remember last time at the spa?"

I shiver at the thought, "In my defense, I had never gone in there and there was a special. How was I supposed to know they had a thing with pink?"

"Just be glad Toph can't see."

"She can still feel our lies, so either way I still got a bruised arm."

We talk back and forth just like that for some time until Mom calls me for dinner. I bid Onji goodbye with a promise to see each other on Sunday. I set my smart phone down and run to the dining room. Everyone is already seated when I finally sit down.

"You were up there a long time."

I finish chewing on the piece of chicken my mouth to look at my dad sheepishly, "Procrastinating and talking to Onji. We have plans to go shopping."

"Is that tomorrow?"

"No, Toph has an Earth bending tournament to go to in the afternoon and her mom wants to take her on some business dinner after. Mai has to take care of Tom Tom. I think Tylee is busy with Azula and her chi blocking class. We're going on Sunday. I'll leave after church."

Mom nods before turning to Sokka, "How about you? Any plans this weekend?"

"No, everybody seems to be busy with report cards coming up."

"I trust you are both doing well," Hakoda tells us sternly. Sokka and I grin at each other. I'm not sure if it's a twin thing or what, but hey, what do I know?

"When have we ever not?" I ask as Sokka replies at the same time, "Duh!"

Kya laughs, "Okay, we believe you."

"You know, since you guys don't have plans tomorrow perhaps you can spend time together."

Sokka's eyes widen at the suggestion. I cringe, "Actually, I do have plans tomorrow."

"I thought you said…"

Mom looks at me carefully as I try to explain myself, "Aang is taking me to surprise location."

"Oh, I love surprises," Sokka exclaims slyly, "Think I can join."

I cross my arms through narrowed eyes. My food is long forgotten as dad asks carefully, "Would that be problem?"

He holds his side as mom elbows him under the table. Sokka smiles cunningly, "Would it?"

"I don't know. I'd have to ask and my phone is upstairs. Oh no!" I smirk. I'm quite pleased with myself.

He reaches into his pants pocket to pull out his phone, "Here, you can use mine."

"Thank you," I grit my teeth, "You are _so_ kind."

"I try."

I struggle to remember the numbers, but eventually I think I have it right. It rings a couple of times. I'm both sad and proud I got his number right when his voice rings into my ears. Sokka takes the phone from my hands and sets it on speaker phone before I can say anything.

"Teo, I swear if this is you I already told you. I'm not going to air bend all the way to Mexico just so you can have authentic guacamole. I don't care if you prank call me for the next year!"

"Actually it's me," I take the phone from Sokka, "I have a favor to ask you."

I can imagine him knitting his eyebrows together. I grin as he seems to read my mine. It really is frightening how he does it. "You need to ask me a favor or someone else needs to ask me a favor?"

Dad nods, "Perceptive."

"Both."

There's a pause on his side, "Okay, shoot."

I cross my fingers. This is either going to go really bad or okay. Knowing Aang, I'd choose the latter. Sokka appears smug as I begin to talk. "I was wondering if we could bring Sokka with us since he's _so _desperate to hang out with his amazing sister."

"In other words, he's being a pain in your butt and an overbearing older brother," he states factually on the other side.

Kya laughs and Sokka scowls, "When is he not?"

"Alright, but I guess I could try out my new car."

"Are you sure? I'd love to see Sokka with his arms around you," I tell him more at Sokka's expense.

Aang only scoffs, "No thank you. I would very much like to die in a calmer kind of way."

Dad grins slightly. Sokka seems to ponder the idea. I on the other hand remember, "You got a car?"

"No, my dad got me a car," he sighs, "Snow days and all. He thinks it's safer."

"I'd love for my dad to do that for me," I tell him. I look at my dad suggestively. He studies everything around the room.

"I guess, but I do have some conditions…or rather one."

"Okay," I purse my lips, "what is it?"

"Your brother isn't my biggest fan and I don't know enough about him. Only that he's been a jerk every single time I've met him. I like to think I'm reasonable so tell him that if he says or does one thing out of line I'm leaving him where he is. If it happens to be in the car, then I hope he isn't afraid of being pushed out of moving vehicles."

I grin, "Your too nice for that, but don't worry I'd happily do it for you."

Sokka gulps reconsidering the idea. I'm looking forward to it now, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, don't forget to tell your brother to dress comfortably."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him."

I hand Sokka his phone back with a smirk, "Well you heard him. One wrong move…"

I stand from my spot and leave for my room. I vaguely hear my mom scolding both my brother and father. I guess tomorrow could still be great even with Sokka included.

* * *

_**Aang**_

"Yeah, I'm going today."

I continue to trying to crack the coding on the program as Teo looks at me through his goggles. His hunched over figure straightens from behind his desk, "Does that mean…"

I pause as I reach a firewall. It shouldn't be too hard to get through. I bite my lip. I've been thinking hard on this since yesterday, "I don't know, but I think I can do it."

"I believe if you do," he tells me honestly. I smile. Teo, my only and most supportive friend aside from Katara, would believe in me. He's been there for me during my darkest moments. I don't know where I'd be without him or Aiko.

"I think it's crazy," Long Feng states disapprovingly.

I bite my tongue to hold back a remark about minding his business. He has never been on my favorite people lists. He gives me an off feeling. I can't explain it. I don't like him and he knows it. I focus on the screen before me.

It's not like he's ever done anything to make me like him any better. All he has ever done is hold my obvious dislike for him against me. I shift in my seat at the icy atmosphere. Long Feng continues to look at me expectantly. I come to the conclusion that he is not leaving until I respond.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He opens his mouth to argue his case, but Teo cuts, "Oh, would you look at the time. Aang, it's time for your hand to hand combat training."

I shrug apologetically, "Looks like I've got to go."

Long Feng stomps away with his fist curled as Teo and I hold our laughter. I shake my head with a chuckle, "I really don't like that guy."

"Me neither, but I didn't say that."

I roll my eyes playfully, "Tell your dad that I've almost gotten through. Have him get Liana to finish hacking into the system."

He nods, "Aye Aye Captain!"

* * *

"Come on, Avatar!" he yells. "Is that all you got."

My body is sweating like it rains water. I had an hour of hand to hand and I worked on my staff technique. I just want to go home, shower, and take a nap before going to get Katara. I think the thought of seeing her later is the only thing getting me through.

I glare at General Fong. I've been through three hours of nonstop training. I may be the Avatar, but I am also human. Humans get tired too. I put down my hands, "You know what? That's it!"

"What?"

There's a hidden warning laced in his voice. I stand my ground, "I'm still human and you are working me like a machine. I may be the Avatar, but this is ridiculous. I'm done. From now on, I will only come for the agreed times of my work and an hour of training. That's it."

Fong looks at me, "You can't do that. We still have to teach you the other elements."

"You have failed. Everything you've done isn't working," I deadpan, "I've gotten my bending back on my own."

I close my eyes, "Understood?"

Fong closes his eyes in defeat, but abruptly stands to strike at me. I swing my hands to air bend him onto the wall. I look around at the group of soldiers, "Anybody got a problem with that?"

They shake their heads. As I walk out, I vaguely hear Teo's dad mutter, "About time."

If I had known that was all it would take then I would have done it years ago. Truthfully, all four nations have been very interested in my Mastering of the Elements. Obviously, they would be. A fully realized Avatar is definitely a major need for the world. To keep peace and order they say.

The U.S. government offered to bring in people from the Earth Kingdom, Fire nation, Air temples, and Water tribes to help me reach my full potential as Avatar. They also provided with their own people. Canada and Mexico check in every once in a while to see how things are going. South American countries do the same as well.

I'm not saying everything hasn't helped because it has, but a lot of it only helps to stress me out. I've come to realize that my air bending isn't returning with intense training sessions, but freedom, happiness, and tranquility. It's returned because of Katara. I don't plan to tell them that though.

* * *

I squeeze some shampoo on my hands before raking it onto my hair. I close my eyes and throw my head back. The shower water falls on me soothing my sore muscles. Things like these make me feel lighter. I crack my fingers and rub my eyes.

Just because I'm not lifting heavy boxes all day doesn't make my job any less tiring.

When my sister left for boarding school, I fell into depression. Later, I didn't go to school for about a week. Around that time, I had occupied my time to studying mathematics and sciences. Nothing too big, but then I got in to computer programming. One thing led to another.

Two SS agents arrived at my doorstep. They were in charge of taking care of the Avatar. I'm not entirely sure why they would show up. I was too young to know about my identity. I was after all only twelve. I had four years left.

Later they found out I could work my way around a motherboard. The United Forces offered me job as an intern. They saw potential, I guess. I became an intern to one of their hackers, Song. She was the one that taught me that being hacker isn't about installing viruses or finding out secret information. Even, if that was sort of in the job description when it comes to the U.F.

She said that the fun thing about hacking was in part due to the secret information, but the other part was the actual idea of the programming it entailed. I don't know about others, but I enjoy it for those same reasons. With her help I became one of the best. I now have a little money of my own and some I send to Aiko as allowance. Then, there's my savings.

Even though I am American, I refuse to use my abilities to help the U.S. gain information from other countries. That alone could start a war. I don't want to start a war. Avatar starts war. No, thank you. For that reason I accepted to work with United Forces rather than a U.S. agency. I still get to track down wanted criminals. Also, at the time I wasn't anything great. Liana really did help me there. She's still better than me along with a handful of people. I don't mind though. My thing is bending.

I wrap my towel around my torso and quickly get myself dressed. I grab my keys and head into the garage. I let my mouth drop, "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

_**Katara**_

I tap my feet gently on the carpet as I wait for Sokka to come down. I grin. He's wearing the blue sweater I got him for Christmas. He jumps off the last step of the stairs. I laugh, "I told you the color would make your eyes pop."

To my surprise, he blushes. I think he realizes it's true. The blue makes his baby blues shine brighter. I'm not sure why, but they do. It doesn't last very long. He smirks, "I can make anything work."

I roll my eyes. The clock hits six and I'm waiting for the knock. Sokka stares at dad with fright. He's hunched over holding his phone. It's opened to an App that tells you the time down to the second. I swear, he's become obsessed with Aang's punctuality. I have half my mind to tell Aang to be late just to stop my dad.

His eyes are glued to the screen. It looks like I won't have to ask Aang. There's only ten seconds left until it's six o'clock no longer. I scoot away on the couch as he begins to laugh. He turns to my mother, "I've got him now."

Sokka raises an eyebrow and there's the doorbell ring just before the timer rings on dad's phone. I watch as he stomps to the door. I race in front of him. I throw the door open and move to guard Aang. He stiffens, "Katara what's going on?"

"Why must you be punctual?" he yells.

Aang blinks at my dad, "Um, I don't know."

"Is that your car?" Sokka asks pointing at the shiny black Satomobile in the drive way.

"Yes."

I watch with amazement as Aang shakes his head with exasperation, "Don't get me wrong. I like it, but I would have been okay with a used one."

I blink at the sight. Sokka runs to the car with a happy expression. His dislike for Aang is forgotten as he asks excitedly, "Can I drive it?"

"You don't know where we're going?"

"GPS, huh?"

Aang shrugs, "Alright."

I gape at him as he throws Sokka the keys of the car. He grins at my expression, "It's supposed to be a very safe car. Besides, he's paying the car and my medical bills if we crash."

"2016 S60?" Hakoda asks.

Aang nods and I'm going to be perfectly honest by saying I have no clue what they are talking about. Here's what I know: there's a door, you get in, and drive. Presto, I have graduated! I know nothing to zero when it comes to cars.

"Come on, let's go!" Sokka yells from the driver's seat.

"Just to be safe, he is a good driver right?"

Kya nods, "He has to be when his father is a judge."

"Okay, I trust you."

Mother smiles at him as Sokka yells for us to hurry, "You may have just gotten him on his good side."

Aang looks at me, "A car isn't going to fix anything anytime soon. Trust me."

We get in the back seat as Dad yells, "Be back by ten!"

* * *

**This took forever! It's not too action packed, but we're getting there. There's new things coming in. I took Satomobile's and The United Forces from legend of Korra. Which wasn't on the scale of ATLA's awesomeness, but it was okay, I guess. Any who, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter at least a little. I'm terribly sorry. I've barely gotten a wink of sleep in the past couple of weeks. I swear I look like a zombie.**

**Goodnight! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Aang…"

My name falls from her lips in a mix of a gasp and a whisper. There's the slightest hint of delight though. Her eyes turn to me with pure excitement. I smile and watch her walk ahead. Her eyes scan the sky with amazement. Her hair blows softly back in gentle waves.

"This is amazing and the view…wow."

I simply smile at the awe that laces her voice. My heart skips a beat as she watches from the mountain side. Her hands lay restless at her sides as she watches people glide through the air. She wants to go up there, but that doesn't surprise me.

"Did we really come here just to see people fly?"

I hold the urge to roll my eyes. I had forgotten Sokka was here. He had been relatively quiet while Katara tried to get me to spill the beans. It didn't work. I had a bit of trouble though. She has just about perfected the puppy face. Luckily, Aiko has given me some practice.

"You didn't have to come," Katara smiles sweetly, "feel free to leave. I'll even give you bus money."

I hold in a laugh. Sokka scowls, "There's no way I'm letting you out of my sigh-"

"Aang, you came!"

Teo screams out at me as he lands beside Sokka. I grin as we share a hug. I hold the urge to hit him over the head for his theatrics. Still, he's my best friend and I love him. Sokka immediately moves to Teo's chair. He inspects the wings and down to the chair, "This is amazing, you built it yourself?"

Teo grins, "Sure did."

I remember the first time we met. He told me all about it. He adores this glider because it was what got him into his passion; inventing. He's following in his father's footsteps.

"I like to stretch out my legs and relax; I've even added a cup holder."

"When did you do that?"

I'm trying to remember if he ever mentioned it. He only smirks. I cringe, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Are you going to introduce me or are you embarrassed?"

"How can I not be?" I ask playfully, "Remember what happened last time?"

"How was I supposed to know tacos aren't an all Hispanic thing?"

"Brazil is not considered to be a Hispanic country."

Katara places a hand on my shoulder. I'm not entirely sure when she developed the habit or how I came accustomed to it. Either way, I just smile and shake my head in a gesture that signals it's not important. It really isn't.

Teo and I had gone out to "explore the city" as he calls it. We were by a taco stand and he had gone to buy a coke. A girl had made small chat with me while she waited for her friend. She bid goodbye when her phone rang. Teo returned and was adamant that I be his wing man. I told him the one thing I had gathered. She was Brazilian.

He bought a taco and I had to endure the pain of seeing him try to swallow down the taco. However, I had tears in my eyes due to laughter after she told him that she hated tacos. He spit it out almost immediately. Needless to say, that was the last time he went "exploring" with me. Out of everything, he got me as being a terrible wing man.

"My dad's an inventor," Teo turns to Sokka, "You should see what he's done. He actually has a workshop here."

The entire property is owned by no other than Teo's father. Teo's family tree runs down from the formation of the colonies. Teo's roots come from an Earth Kingdom noble whom was granted a piece of land in current day Washington, D.C. He met an air bending refugee after the end of The Hundred Year war. This temple was built by the earth kingdom noble in her honor. It would provide a refuge for air nomads. A place surrounded by peace and joy, the way taught by the monks. He wanted perfect place to start a family and to symbolize the magnitude of his love for her. Something along those lines, it's a beautiful story. It's too much to explain in little words.

Anyway, Teo's dad uses the basement as an idea room for his inventions away from the agency. He keeps his _mild _ideas there. Teo likes to do his own things there too. Either way, I can see Teo had this all planned out. I should have known he would come.

Sokka looks from me to Katara. I have to give it to him. He truly looks torn. I keep a blank face, but throw Teo a quizzical look. He pays me no attention; although, his lip curls slightly.

"Alright," Sokka concedes with excitement.

He throws us a warning look before Teo leads him away. I watch them disappear into the temple. Teo's face turns back to mouth, you're welcome.

"That was Teo."

Katara smiles, "Best guy friend."

I sigh, "Unfortunately."

"I have one of those too you know."

Her eyes glitter as she seemingly looses herself in her thoughts. My heart swells in the best way possible. My stomach turns as if nervous, but I feel only excitement. I feel myself blush when she notices my gaze. To my surprise, she tucks a stray hair behind her ear shyly.

I reach for her hand and she knits her fingers with mine. My heart beats a bit faster, a bit louder. Her chest rises sharply, but her hold remains firm in mine. I lead her up one of the many twirling stairways on the side of the temple. We arrive at the take off clearing.

Light music plays in the back ground as people chat around and others glide through the sky. Some fly, but I don't really care at the moment. I pull Katara to the edge. Her eyes land at the seemingly endless pit.

"You care what Jet thinks of you because you care what people think of you. I can't change that."

Her face shows confusion at my seemingly random statements. A bit of disappointment shines through. I squeeze her hand with mine. Her eyes dart all over. Her face turns slightly. I furrow my brows.

"Only you can do that for yourself."

"I don't know how," she tells me. Her voice trembles.

Her arms cross protectively over her chest. She's trying to protect herself, but her eyes lay open for me to read. She holds fear, vulnerability. Katara is the furthest thing from a damsel in distress; however, she has definitely had her fair share of expectations. Her father has always been a respect man. He has earned respect through hard work and humility.

Being the daughter of a high member in society is difficult. Katara is a studious girl. It's one thing to have expectations from your parents and another to have expectations from a country. I would know. It doesn't seem like much, but it adds up.

"I can't teach you how, but I can help you face your fears."

She bites her lip, "How?"

* * *

_**Katara**_

"Fly with me."

I feel my mouth drop. I thought this only happens in TV. I search for any signs of a joke. He looks serious and I think it shocks me more. I force myself to breathe, "I can't do that! What if I fall?"

"Then you take my hand."

His hand is outstretched to me. I feel a sort of excitingly nervous relaxation of my body, "Okay."

He lets go of my hand once more and takes a few steps back. I watch as he twirls his staff. I'm unsure of why he brought it with him, but he refused to let me know. Sokka muttered something about being a show off. I'm glad he isn't here to see the staff grow two sets of blue wings. I struggle to keep my mouth from bursting open.

He motions me closer, "Do you trust me?"

I step closer and answer by following his instructions. I'm pressed heavenly close to him. His arm crosses my back as his hand taunts my hip. I bite my lip to avoid embarrassing myself by any involuntary noises that could escape my mouth.

I'm surprised and both delighted when he has me hold onto his back. I watch with fascination as he takes in a deep breath. He bends his knees and I mimic his movements. It's only until we're in the air that I realize he air bended rather than letting us drop. I'm thankful for that. Yet, that does stop me from balling the back his shirt. My right hand has a death grip on the right handle. My toes curl from behind the foot bars and my eyes clench shut. My stomach has a gaping hole. It feels empty.

"Your situation is kind of like fear," his voice sounds like a whisper in the wind, "I can't tell you how to overcome it."

His thumb rubs my waist soothingly. My anxiousness slowly diminishes, but a different type of emotion makes my heart race. I press myself closer. I tuck my face behind his shoulder. I'm afraid to open my eyes. The wind blows in my face and into my ears.

"What I can do is help you through it. Open your eyes."

I swallow. I debate whether or not to concede. I am Katara Aqua! An Aqua never backs down. I force my eyes open. It's so high. My throat constricts, but then I notice the field of beautiful fire lilies. The sun is slowly falling down to set, but not quite a sunset. The sky is a beautiful mixture of reds, yellows, and pinks. The meadow could not look anymore beautiful.

I smile as Aang speaks again, "Either way, something beautiful comes out of it."

I close my eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"You have no idea how much you've helped me Katara," he pauses unsure. There's a tense moment. He seems to debate something.

"The ways you make me feel…I can't describe it."

Hope flutters in my heart. My next words sound stupid to me, but the results are spectacular. I lick my dry lips, "Then show me."

Our eyes meet. His grey eyes darken. I feel my heart beat harder. A smile curls his lips and he air bends us higher before thrusting back down. We twirl, spin, and curl in the air. Every move is unexpected, terrifying, but incredibly exciting, exhilarating. I feel like we should stop, but my heart and mind feel free. Everything else, everything that matters, begs me to keep going. Aang makes me feel free. I can't stop. I wouldn't dream of it ever stopping.

My stomach knots in a mixture of fear and joy. I laugh, choke on a bug, he laughs, and then we both have tears in our eyes at my expense. I don't know what he's going to do next, but I'm not disappointed when he air bends us over the clouds. They glow heavenly. I breathe in and gently close my eyes. This time I let myself feel the intensity of the fall back down.

"This is awesome!"

"Are you ready to try it on your own?" he grins.

My first thought is say no and threaten to kill him when we get down. However, the thought isn't as crazy as I continue to think about it. My dad would have a heart attack, but if he doesn't know it can't hurt him. I bite my lip.

"I won't be able to do what you just did."

I smile as he gently lowers us down back on the take off clearance. He twirls the glider and it's a staff again, somehow. He focuses back on me with a winning smile. I return it just as brightly. He walks to the shade on the corner of the many walls in the temple. He leans his staff against the corner before turning back to me.

"I've been doing this since I was a kid. A lot of what I did uses only some basic air bending," he tells me as we sit, "I don't expect you to become an expert glider. What I want is for you to have fun."

I'm momentarily speechless. He gave me one of the best experiences of my life and he only used basic air bending. I shake my head with a laugh, "I'd like to see what master air bending material looks like."

"You may be awhile," he jokes, but there's seriousness in his eyes.

I hold his shoulder, "Why?"

He scratches the back of his head, "I don't know. After my mother… I had no reason to do anything. All I know is that one day; I woke up and realized I couldn't bend anymore."

I can't imagine not being able to water bend. Bending is like a part of you. I would go insane. I don't wish it on anyone. I furrow my eyebrows, "What changed it?"

"You… dropping the dishes."

My mouth pops open. I triggered his air bending. His face shows no sign of a lie. I shake my head, "I'm a hero."

His eyes sparkle in front of the setting sun. A joyful smile changes his face. I see it now. I never believed of it as real, but his face glows. It's a different kind of glow. He's beautiful. It's the look of sheer happiness. I can't describe it. I only smile in return hoping for a camera.

"Alright super woman, let's get you a glider."

"You know, I was kind of digging mighty Katara," I joke as he gets a glider from one of the helpers.

He smirks, "Okay then, _mighty Katara. _Fly."

I walk over to the edge. I take a step back. I shouldn't have. A drop like that would definitely kill me. I gulp, "You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

"Since you can't air bend, all you need to do is let yourself drop. The glider will do the hard stuff."

I bite my lip, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he nods, "if it helps, pretend I'm riding with you."

I close my eyes and then, I run. My eyes burst open at the intensity of the fall, but I laugh as I find myself rising. It's amazing. I've done this with Aang, but doing it alone. It's liberating. It feels as if I'm in control. I don't have anyone to listen to here.

I realize that Aang isn't with me. I look down to see him looking at me. I'm okay, but honestly, I like riding with him better. The feeling of accomplishment is incredible; especially, if you do it on your own. However, the feeling of having someone to share that accomplishment with is even better.

I recall the way Aang had landed to help myself get of this thing. I had almost panicked because I had forgotten to ask him how to land and he never told me. Although, I get the feeling he knew I'd figure it out. His confidence in me astounds me sometimes, but then again, it's the same way the other way around.

"How did that feel?"

"That was fun," I tell him, "and thanks."

His eyes twinkle as a confused expression appears on his lovely face. I look down at my shoes. He has no idea how good he makes me feel about myself. It's not that he's a guy and that I need one to make me feel good. It's the fact that he takes the time to show me how to show myself how great I'm capable of being. I never knew that I'd be able to fly or that I'd have the courage to get on a glider, but I am.

I'm smart, optimistic, and pretty. These are things I've always known. I slowly started to doubt myself, but he discouraged the idea. Now, I've learned new things. I'm funny, strong, and brave. He's helped me see that and I'm not ashamed of it. Why should I be? Yes, a guy helped me. Is that any different than if my best friend had done it?

Aang, he's a mystery to me. He's so strong on the outside, but on the inside I see this insecure being trying to speak. There's a hidden pain that I wish I could take away. Still, there's also this sweet, goofy child. It's one of the many things I like about him and I can feel myself falling for.

"Aang, I… "

I'm half expecting for someone to interrupt us. I guess that only happens in movies. I chew on my lip. My stomach protests with nerves while I pull on my hair. His hand reaches to my shoulder over my sweater.

"Katara, are you okay?"

I nod my head slowly. The soft playing of a guitar takes my attention. I look at Aang. His lips hold a slight frown. His eyes hold concern and an emotion I can't describe. I open my mouth and close it again. My mind and mouth have become two separate wholes. I rest my hands on Aang's chest and inhale deeply. He remains silent while he holds my shoulders gently. His presence comforts me and excites me in ways I'm not sure I can comprehend.

A male singing voice travels through the air as I try to gather my thoughts.

_**I want tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing **_

_**You got me thinking what we could be-**_

'_**cause I keep craving, craving**_

_**You don't know it but it's true**_

I wonder how he can be so clueless. How does he not notice my desire to be near him? How can he not notice how much his mere presence affects me? Does he not know how beautiful he is inside and out? I can't stop the thoughts that circle my mind. I have never been able to, since day one.

_**Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you**_

_**This is typical of love**_

I'm not shy. I can speak. I've done it before. I'm not intimidated by older, nor younger people. Sokka calls me the motivator and dad has often told me that since I was younger, if there was something I was passionate about, I'd make these little speeches in the moment, never on paper. Nobody knows that. Still, Aang manages to leave me speechless. My usually gifted tongue disappears. Typical of love to be tongue tied.

_**Can't wait anymore**_

_**I won't wait; I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever**_

I can't hold it in. I feel like I'm going to explode. My fear holds me back, but I push myself forward. I won't wait. How can I when he's become such a big part of me. Call me over dramatic, but after so much time… Three years of high school and these past months have not deflated my feelings for him. They've only grown stronger. I'm not sure if it's teenage hormones, but I know that I want Aang in my life for as long as I can have him and more.

_**In my dreams, you're with me**_

_**We'll be everything I want us to be **_

My dreams haunt me with him. I picture what being his would be like. I picture what it would be like if he were mine in return. I picture us together…in love. I open my eyes and move my hands up to his neck. My fingers graze his jaw.

_**And from there**_

_**Who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time**_

I cup his cheeks. My eyes find his lips. I hope to feel them on mine. I would rise onto my toes and he would kiss me. He would return my feelings.

_**Or is that just me and my imagination **_

I shake my head. I have no way of knowing if he feels the same. Is it all just in my head? Will it ever be more than just my imagination? Will I ever feel his lips? I look him in the eyes. We remain still for the longest time. Then, I decide that he is worth more to me than any fear or self doubt. I lift myself and pull him down.

I kiss him.

A small gasp vibrates on his lips. His body is rigid. His hands loosen on my shoulders with surprise. I almost expect him to push me away. At least I can say his lips are smooth. However, his body softens. His hands cup my face gently. He turns his head to the side. His lips part timidly to accommodate mine.

I wrap my arms around his neck and step a bit closer. His hands fall down to my waist. I brush my lips against his in a slow, loving way. I take my time to remember every slope, every move. Our lips fit back together as if we had done this before. My fingers clutch his shirt and his hands fall down to my hips. It feels… different.

My heart swells. Kissing him is not what I imagined it would be like. There's something so intimate. I feel years, decades, and centuries of love radiating from him to me. I find myself doing the same in return.

When we part, we look in each other's eyes. I can barely admit I love him, but looking at him, I know I'm falling again. Looking at him, I understand I've loved him before, somehow. I look at him and see that he can't push me away. I look at him and I know he's not going anywhere.

I can't only see, but feel his conflicting emotions. He wants to run. He doesn't understand. Neither do I, but we must face it together. He has his own demons to run from, but he has me here for him. I hold his hand as I've done lifetimes before. I lead him into the temple as he struggles to find his voice. I'm not nervous by it, but strangely amused.

I silently lead him up to one of the long corridors behind the touristic sites. I highly doubt we'll get in much trouble considering it is a living area for traveling nomads, mainly air benders. They have a peaceful nature and Aang is an air bender. I'm taking my chances.

I watch Aang let go of my hand and slide down a wall. His hands pull on his hair. I fall to my knees in front of him as thousands of emotions float through my head. I feel like I should run. I need air. It's too hot and I'm suffocating. I'm drowning, yet all I care about is in front of me.

I pull his hands apart and cup his face. Emotions similar to mine, but somehow, different blast through me full force. It takes me a while to realize I can literally feel what he's feeling and the other way around. The thought terrifies me and excites me, oddly enough. Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure what's going on. All I really know is that it's me and he involved.

"This is too much, too soon. How? How can you be so calm?"

He searches my face for something he's not going to find. I shake my head and press our lips together. I try my best to be gentle and not get carried away. However, when I feel him relax, it's hard not to press myself closer. My arms wrap completely around his neck and his around my waste.

"We'll figure it out, we always do."

He chuckles, "Katara, you are a weird girl."

Like a reasonable person, I answer, "I know I am, but what are you?"

He stands and helps me up. With our hands together, we walk back out the temple. I'm not sure what's going to happen next, but I know that it's going to be life changing. I give him a quick peck before running ahead to the car. I wonder if I can persuade him to "forget" Sokka.

* * *

**Imagination- Shawn Mendes **

**Hey guys! Guess who's enjoyed the entire thanksgiving week sickness free. No one here. I've been working on this all week and let me tell you, it hasn't been beautiful. However, I wanted to give this as an I'm sorry. I know that I'm constantly saying this, but life is being a pain right now. I was actually planning on a sad chapter, but I'm like. Why would I do that? I'm going to go before I get snot all over my computer. **

**I hope you guys liked it and if you didn't blame the virus in my body. I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sokka keeps on glancing back at us through the mirror. I stare out the window, pretending not to notice his penetrating glare. When he finally gives up trying to meet my gaze, he turns on the radio. I vaguely hear him humming to the song playing as I sneak a peek at Aang.

His elbow rests on the side of the door. His thumb grips the underside of his chin while his index finger remains trapped between his lips. His eyes hold a faraway look as he seems to ponder over things. I can't help worry that he regrets our kiss or that he may try to run and push me away. At the same time, despite of Sokka's presence, I keep wish I were in the place of Aang's finger. The irrational part of me is jealous. It's a freaking _finger _for Pete's sake!

Of course, I must burst out laughing at the thought.

Sokka looks at me with an odd expression. Aang shakes his head to ask what he missed. I blush red before shaking my head. Sokka only rolls his eyes and turns his complete attention back to the road. Aang raises an eyebrow to which I respond with a later look. He pouts knowing that later probably means never.

After that, the ride remains mostly silent if not for the radio and Sokka's humming. It's about nine-ish when we arrive. Sokka throws Aang his keys and runs into the house muttering about what he was going to tell dad. I guess he had a good time with Teo. Meanwhile, I stand awkwardly in front of Aang.

"I had a good time today."

He smiles, "Me too."

The moon lies above us. His grey eyes reveal the flecks of silver under the moonlight. It's a full moon tonight and I've got so much energy in me. I become frustrated as he struggles to keep my gaze. I'm not sure what comes over me, but I've been quite forward all day. I catch his chin in my hand and force his eyes to mine. I'm surprised and incredibly pleased by the intensity that reflects my own.

My chest rises as my mouth parts open to suck in a breath. He's vulnerable and scared. He's confused, yet interested. It's enlightening. I can feel his emotions run through me. I let go of his face and suddenly, they're gone. I can only see the fear in his eyes. He's the prey and I'm the predator.

I step closer so that we're chest to chest. His eyes widen, but don't leave my face. He takes a step back and I take a step forward. I reach around his neck. I relish in the emotions going through me. It's terrifying, mind blowing, yet exhilarating. As we look each other, I can sort out his emotions and he does the same to mine. Before I know it, I've pressed my lips against his.

I work on them slowly before he pushes me away by the shoulder. His forehead rests against mine, "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I can't stop and I don't want to."

It's reckless and ridiculous, but I have him now. Three years of wanting him and he's here with _me. _I can't help myself. I feel giddy and lovesick. Basically, I feel like a teenager. I embrace it and kiss him until my head spins. He doesn't object. I'm not sure how long we stand there with our lips interlocked before we part.

"We have to talk about this eventually."

His hand caresses my cheek affectionately. I lean into his hand, craving his touch. With a sigh I speak softly, "I know."

"See you Monday."

I look at him sadly, knowing he must go home, "Bright and early."

I watch him walk to the driver's side and turn the engine. He bites his lip before stepping out of the car and running back to me. He presses a sweet kiss gently on my lips before whispering, "Monday."

I smile in a better mood, "Monday."

He drives away and I walk back inside both anxious and excited to see what Monday has in store for us. I grin foolishly while leaning on the door recounting today's events. This day was better than anything I could have hoped for. My heart stops when I open my eyes.

"Mom!"

She covers my mouth with a hush. I raise my eyebrow as she glances back the living room. A grin spreads across her face and I know, _she saw. _I blush and turn my attention to the floor. She removes her hand from my mouth with a wide grin.

"We'll talk about everything later. Try to fix that lovesick puppy look if you don't want your father to ask questions."

I rub my cheeks trying to get rid of the ridiculous grin on my face. I take a couple of breathes and straighten my hair before walking into the living room where Sokka talks animatedly with dad. I shake my head as mom smiles fondly at them.

"You should have seen them! His designs were amazing; I've never seen anything like it."

Dad turns to me, "What about you, Katara?"

"I went gliding," I mumble under my breath.

"What?"

I take deep breath and pray to god he doesn't' freak out, "We went gliding."

His eyes bug out of their sockets. Oh boy, I would laugh if I didn't expect a freak out. I close my eyes and wait. I crack one eye open to see him sitting calmly. I bite my lip still waiting for the explosion.

"Did you have fun?"

I blink, "Is that a trick question?"

Sokka laughs, "I should have brought popcorn."

I glare at him as dad shakes head. I'm not sure at who but I have an inkling that it's to Sokka. I rub my hands on my thighs and answer honestly, "Yeah, I did."

"Good. Were you safe?"

"Yes, Aang took me on his glider first and then I tried it on my own. It was amazing."

"That's all that matters then," he smiles. Mom grins; she holds his shoulder as they share a meaningful look. Sokka only gapes openly, "What? That's it!"

I stick my tongue out at him smugly.

* * *

"We agreed to talk more about it _later,_" I tell my mother.

I set down my brush on the vanity as I finish braiding my hair. Kya's reflection eyes me skeptically from the mirror. I close eyes with a groan. Mom sits crossed arm at the foot of my bed.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"Ugh, you're being worse than Sokka!"

I fall dramatically; face down, on my bed. I'm not mad or annoyed. I'm frustrated because she won't let it go. She's making it so hard for me. I've told just about everything that transpired between Aang and me, everything that made sense. Why isn't that enough? I curse her perceptive capabilities.

What am I supposed to tell her? _Oh, hey mom! Guess what? I kissed a boy and suddenly I can feel his emotions whenever I touch him!_ I don't think so. She'd drive me to the nearest mental facility. Heck, I fear that if I dwell too long on the subject, and then drag myself there. No, I need to figure this out on my own with Aang there with me, of course.

I'm not stupid enough to believe that I can do this on my own. Besides, two is better than one and whatever this is doesn't scare me for whatever cause. In fact, I feel like I've been in this spot before. That thought alone terrifies me, but running and hiding helps no one. Whatever is going on is a sign. Kissing Aang brings out emotions I didn't even know I was capable of having and I know that the whole emotion thing is definitely a plus. It's something special and I plan to find out what it is.

"Okay, I'll let it go."

I rise from my bed slowly before reaching for my purse, "Thank you."

* * *

_**Aang**_

I narrow my eyes at the target. I grab four knives and throw them one after the other. I smile as they land on their intended spot. I walk to the board and calmly pull the knives out before returning to do the same process over again. I'm not sure how long I'm throwing knives before Teo calls for me.

"What's up?"

"What's up?" Teo crosses his arms, "Oh nothing, just that my best friend has a hot girl he forgot to share about."

I feel my eyes widen before pulling him away from the knife throwing station. I throw him into the coffee room and shut the doors behind us. A blush spreads across my cheeks as I look around to make sure no one overhears us.

"I've told you about Katara. She's not…" I pause not really knowing how to label Katara. I

A smug smirk curls the edge of Teo's lips, "Oh, this ought to be good."

I tug on my hair before slumping on the black couch tiredly. I can't run from this. I don't want to face it though. Its odd how nervous it makes me, if not a bit scared. Ugh, I'm a wreck. What is Katara doing to me?

"She kissed you didn't she?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I've never seen anyone look at you the way she does," Teo tells me with a shrug as he pours himself a cup of water.

I stare at the floor. He's right. I've never paid much attention because I look her the same way. It serves to frustrate me further, "You shouldn't."

"But I do, I saw the way she looked at you and you at her," he states, "What are you so afraid of?"

I glare at him, "You know perfectly what my life is like. What am I supposed to tell her when I disappear for days on end? I can't let anyone find out what she means to me."

If the agency were to find out that Katara triggered my bending, they would no doubt bring her into my messy life. They take her and milk her until there was nothing is left of her. I can't do that to her.

"You tell her everything," he crosses his arms stubbornly; "Don't you dare use the 'Avatar' excuse on me. You can fool everyone else, not me. Don't let the past ruin this."

He throws his cup away and leaves me alone with my thoughts. Can I truly let Katara in without getting burned? When and if I tell her about me, everything, will she still want. Will she run or will she stay. Am I prepared to take the risk of losing what's left of me to her because I know that if I fall for her, I'll never recover?

* * *

_**Katara**_

"You okay sugar queen?"

Tylee looks away from the pretty pink dress she holds, "Yeah, you seem chipper today."

Am I really that transparent? I cross my arms, "Are you trying to say I'm usually gloomy?"

"Far from it," Mai states blankly.

I furrow my eyebrows and grab the nearest dress. It's a beautiful sky blue color. For a moment, I wonder if Aang would like it. I shake my head. What's wrong with me? If I like it, I'll take it. Only dress for myself, not some boy. Okay, maybe trying to look at little bit nicer for the guy you like isn't so bad. Still, it's not like he's ever going to see me with it on.

"Who's the guy?"

My train of thought leaves me behind as Tylee interrogates me. I bite my lip. What do I say? Aang and I still need to talk. I'm feeling suddenly very shy and insecure. Luckily for me, Toph voices her thoughts like always.

"Ugh, remind me why I agreed to this."

"Because we're your friends and you secretly love us," Onji grins as she debates over two pairs of earrings. Toph just groans on her seat. I smile at her knowing full well that while she can't see, she still enjoys the normality shopping brings. That and making fun of people passing by telling them they look good. Toph's almost never on point on that which causes us to become uncomfortable and in return humors her.

"Come on Katara, spill the beans," Tylee insists, "Is he cute?"

I roll my eyes, "Does my happiness have to come from a guy."

"Did you get a new puppy," she asks randomly.

I give her a strange look, "No…"

"Then, it's a guy."

I huff before turning my attention to a heart shaped necklace. Onji comes to my rescue, "Let her be Ty, it's obvious, it's all new. Whatever it is, Katara will tell us when she can."

I give her a thankful look as she winks. Tylee pouts only for moment. Next thing, she's trying to convince Toph into a fluffy dress. I giggle knowing there's no way Toph is ever going to step into the dress. Onji meanwhile drags me to the dressing rooms. She grins.

"It's Aang isn't it?"

I feel my cheeks heat up, "How did you know?"

"You guys are always together and he's so easy to like," she throws nonchalantly.

I feel my blood run cold. What's that supposed to mean? Did she and Aang ever date or something? The thought makes me jealous for some stupid reason. I guess I need to work on keeping my emotions concealed better.

"I had a crush on him long ago."

"Oh."

Really Katara! I mentally scold myself as Onji laughs lively, "You've got it bad."

"I really like him," I confess.

"I can tell," she smiles, "He's a good guy. Remember that."

The look on her face changes to from light to serious in seconds. She's trying to give me some kind of message and I can imagine why she pulled me away now. Toph, Tylee, and Mai won't say anything nice of Aang if they say anything at all were I to tell them. I furrow my eyebrows. Onji knows something I don't. She begins to talk about some article she read a couple of weeks ago before I can ask her anything.

I buy a couple of new shirts and jeans before we head to the food court. This is slowly starting to seem like a mystery and I'm afraid I want to solve it. That will be another day though. Today, it's just me and my girls.

* * *

_**Aang**_

_I'll be gone for a couple of days. _

_Don't do anything stupid. _

_-Dad_

I finger the note slowly. He doesn't usually do this; it's odd to say the least. I clear my head before beginning to clean up the mess of dirty clothing, empty scotch bottles, and trash littering the living room. I swear it smells like something died in here. It takes me some time, but eventually I've finished all my chores. There's only laundry to be folded, but it's still drying.

I head into the kitchen and fill a small bowl with potato chips. Why? I have no idea. I'm going to go with a reward for doing a good job cleaning, not because I plan on watching TV instead of doing my homework. I laugh a little at myself before plopping on the couch.

The TV brightens the room. What to watch, cartoons, sitcoms, reality TV? Vampire romances… Okay, that's not going to happen. Gosh, when was the last time I sat to watch TV. I'm bored already. I wonder if Katara ever feels this way.

_Probably not, she has good taste unlike me. _She probably knows a good TV show. I rest my head on a cushion while I finally settle on some cartoon about a cat and a mouse. The mouse sure moves fast. I plop a potato chip in my mouth when my phone rings.

Can't I ever get a break, just when I was getting into this cartoon? The scowl leaves my face when I notice whose calling. I'm suddenly very giddy. I grin as I notice green walls and a couple of textbooks on shelves. Her elbows rest on her white blankets and mix matched socks cover her crossed feet as they hover above her legs. She squeals, "Hi Aang!"

"Aiko, what's going on? Miss me already," I tease.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe…"

Her dark hair falls over her face and she pushes it behind her ear. Big golden eyes look at me timidly. I give her a questioning look. If I know my sister at all, then I know she holds not a single shy bone in her small body.

"Alright, what do you want?"

She gasps, "Why I am hurt? What makes you think I want something? Can't I call my brother because I really love him and want to know how he's doing?"

"I'm doing fine," I chuckle at her dramatics.

"So Aang, my loving, caring brother," she starts sweetly as I raise an eyebrow, "I was just wondering…"

Here it comes.

"My friend Lily is going home for thanksgiving break and I'm surprisingly free and she has plane tickets to go visit her parents in Washington D.C."

I narrow my eyes, "She lives near us? What does this have to do with us?"

"Yes. Well, she has another ticket because her boyfriend got sick. She said I could come since she knows how I rarely see you. I said yes but that I had to ask you first."

"Aiko, you know that just can't happen."

I don't even want to imagine if Dad gets into one of his moods and hurts Aiko. I would never forgive myself. It's not safe for her to be here. However, every part of me begs me to say yes when her eyes start to brim with tears.

"Please Aang, it's been a long time and maybe if he sees me, then things would change."

Seeing my father change back to the man he was is a silly dream we both hold on to. When Lu Ten left, the small piece left of the kind hearted father we knew left with him. I've never really forgiven Lu Ten for that. I pinch my nose, "Aiko-"

"Hear me out," she begs, "If it doesn't work out, I can go visit Gyatso or sleep over at Lily's."

Her hands are clasped together in front of her. Hope fills her eyes. I groan because I can't find the will to say no, "Okay."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she grins.

I see her jump out of bed. I'm about to hang up when I hear the bedroom door open and an excited scream follow, "Lily, he said yes!"

Before I know it, I see my sister and her friend are jumping on her bed. I smile at the two. I'm glad to see my sister has made friends. The girl jumping with Aiko, whom I assume is Lily, smiles with dimples on her cheeks, sparkling green eyes, and lovely copper curls.

"Aiko, you have to sleep over at least once. You have to meet my brother's ferret."

I shake my head before hanging up. She'll be okay. Now, I have to think about how to break the news to my dad.

* * *

_**Omniscient**_

"How are the plans coming along?"

"Good, some are still not convinced, but-"

The man turns to glare coldly at the man in front of his desk, "What do you mean they aren't convinced?"

"They aren't _**yet.**_They will be soon though. These people have been brought down already, all we need to do is push on those cracks and they'll turn. Not all, but I think I can convince enough."

"They better be, I don't need to remind you what's at stake here," the man behind the desk growls, "now get out."

"Yes sir."

The doors close shut as the man sits down on his chair. His fingers dance over his glass as a sinister grin crosses his face. There's only one thought on his mind: power.


End file.
